


My Silver Pearl

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Biting, Blood, Bottom Link, Comfort, Comforting, Confession, Corruption, Dancing, Dark Link - Freeform, Depression, Explicit Consent, Feeding, Feral Sidon, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Jewelry, Kissing, Light Smut, M/M, Mating, Mute Link, Nightmares, Passion, Post Game, Riding, Road Trip, Sign Language, Smut, Wedding, Wedding Night, Young Adult Link, adrenaline rush, alcohol use, blowjob, cuteness, feelings of worthlessness, harrassment, male metness, mate-biting, top Sidon, worrying, wound description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 64,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Ever since Link woke up from his 100 year slumber he did not have a moment's rest, let alone a friendly face comforting in the face of the task at hand. Until Prince Sidon of the Zora came along. During the months that Link needs to prepare for the final battle, their relationship goes through ups and downs, but one thing is sure: That they'll fight for each other.





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> A long, long, loooooong time ago I remember someone asking me to upload the My Silver Pearl series in one document. I'm sorry that I forgot, but I'm playing this beautiful game again and thought of this. For ease of reading and new readers: This is a reupload of [this series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/679301). It hadn't been intended to be one coherent story, but it turned out this way. I copied all tags etc from the 11 works.

Zora’s Domain was beautiful. Link took his time taking it all in, the blue, sharp structures, elegantly crafted, the soft light that seemed to permeate the entire city, that made him not feel as cold as the air outside the city would suggest. Despite the comfortable atmosphere he pulled his hood lower, tugged his cloak tighter, trying to hide from the unfriendly gazes some of the Zora gave him.

 

He didn’t want any of this. Not the responsibility of having to save this world, not the memories that were lost to him or the hatred of these people for something he couldn’t even recall. Some princess had loved him but when he looked at her statue nothing inside him stirred. He was empty, numb, with only one goal in mind: To defeat Calamity Ganon.

 

But he needed to rest, just for a little while. The trip here had taken days, his body was aching all over and after all these hateful words that were thrown at him in welcome he just sat down on the edge of the platform overlooking the area, let his feet dangle. He ignored the annoyed muttering of some of the Zora passing him, instead hugged himself tighter. There was an inn nearby, he should go there but his body was unmoving.

 

“Hey there, Link!”

 

The familiar voice made him look up, up, until he couldn’t stretch his neck anymore, almost aching as he did so. Despite being a fully grown adult, Link nowhere near reached the prince’s height. Sidon had found him again, his smile unwavering. He knelt, making it easier for Link to look at him, although he did not know whether the prince was aware of this. He seemed to be cheerful, always, despite knowing his sister had liked Link, despite knowing he had no memory of it. Sidon was as welcoming and happy as he had been the first time he had asked Link for help, it was almost infectious.

 

Almost.

 

“You seem cold,” he said.

 

Link gave him something between a shrug and a nod, avoiding looking into his bright eyes.

 

“Ah, I understand what brings you down.” Sidon put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. “Do not let their words hurt you. You are a courageous warrior and a good person. We shall get those lightning arrows don’t you worry!”

 

He couldn’t help it, couldn’t hold back the small smile tugging on the corner of his mouth when he looked at Sidon. He also couldn’t help the way his heart beat just that bit faster when he did, wanting that hand to stay there for a bit longer.

 

“We should rest before we go on our quest, brave Link,” he continued, standing and holding out a hand for Link to take. Which he took, letting himself be pulled up.

 

He pointed towards the inn, and was about to leave when Sidon called him back.

 

“Oh please, I won’t let you stay there, that is far too impersonal! You will have a guest room in the palace, should you want it.”

 

Link’s eyes widened at the suggestion, eager to get out of the perpetual rain but then he glanced at Muzu who was still standing near the fountain, the Zora that hated him the most. He had been so against Link getting the Zora armour, had been against him helping at all. What would he think if he stayed in the palace? He looked up at Sidon and pointed towards him, trying to convey what he meant. Sidon seemed to understand, his smile faltering only a little bit.

 

“I do not care what he thinks or says,” Sidon’s hand was back on his shoulder, and Link leaned against it a little. “You are my friend and you are willing to save my people. This is what you deserve. It’s the least I can do.”

 

Sometimes he really hated being like this, unable to say in detail what he thought. But he had always been like this, and had found ways to compensate. Not everyone was willing to listen, to understand but Sidon… Sidon was. He was different. And smiled when Link reached up to squeeze the hand that was on his shoulder. A silent thank you.

 

“Come on then, I shall escort you and make sure you get the best treatment!”

 

Sidon’s hand didn’t leave his back the entire way to the palace, a constant reassurement that someone was here to support and protect him. Some of the Zora were friendly enough, curious to see him, others, the older ones almost exclusively resented him. He stepped a little closer to Sidon, feeling his large form by his side gave him comfort and confidence.

 

The Prince wasn’t oblivious to the stares Link got, but he did his best to distract him. He described the scenery around them, when what was built, how it was built and in what way it was significant to Zora history. Link learned so much about Zora history on the way to the palace, and found it all fascinating. Sidon waited for his silent replies, his soft gasps, his wide eyes or the questioning tilt of his head. He was so patient, waiting for Link to formulate questions without words, eager to answer them all. He couldn't remember if he had ever met someone as patient as him, maybe he had been able to speak a hundred years ago. He doubted it, with how easy it came to him to get along without speech. Although he could make sounds, when he was exerting himself, or humming to himself, but beyond that it seemed impossible. He didn't understand why but all his efforts to produce words had been fruitless.

 

“Well here we are!,” Sidon exclaimed, and Link realised they were standing in front of enormous blue gates, silver shells and waves decorating it.

 

Guards opened the gates for them, showing an equally decorated luxurious hall. Sidon lead him through it, past more guards, through doors and doors, Links head spinning with the beauty that was presented to him here. He was so distracted he didn’t even realise Sidon had stopped until he ran into his broad back. Link blushed, deeply, feeling the heat in his cheeks, convinced that he most likely resembled a tomato at this point. The prince just chuckled quietly.

 

“Here we are, a beautiful guest room, sheltered from the terrible rain outside. It doesn’t bother us, but I imagine it’s quite the strain on you.”

 

Link nodded, it was. His clothes were still soaked from the long hike up to Zora’s Domain, never had a chance to dry even when he stopped and made a fire to rest for a little bit. Now he was able to take off the travel cloak he was wearing, but didn’t let it fall to the ground. Everything here was so fancy and he felt terrible for disgracing it with his moist presence. Once more it was Sidon who took charge, taking his cloak from him, guiding him further inside to sit by a fire. He was handed a fresh tunic and towels to dry himself off, which he did in the adjoining bedroom. Once he returned, Sidon was still there on the sofa waiting for him.

 

He didn’t know why he sat so close to the prince, or why his heart was doing that racing thing again. He did know he had a hard time looking up at him, and yet found himself unable to not do so. Link was fascinated by the red shade of his skin, the bright smile and the neverending optimism. He wanted him to stay for a while longer, so he could listen to him talk, be in his presence. Somehow that was comforting.

 

“Does this feel better?”

 

Link nodded, scratching the back of his neck. His hair was still moist, he had tried to dry it quickly and now it was all mussed up. He should have done something to make it prettier, he was in the presence of a prince after all. But Sidon didn’t really seem to mind.

 

“I wanted to thank you again, for being willing to help us.”

 

He shrugged and waved it away.

 

“It is a very big deal, Link. So I want you to know how grateful I am. Surely together we will find a solution!”

 

“Heh,” he chuckled awkwardly, playing with the fringe of his hair. He didn’t even know why Sidon’s praise felt so good, or why he was suddenly so nervous. It felt good in a way, and he suddenly had the urge to reach out and touch, feeling himself go crimson again.

 

“I must say I enjoy your company, not everyone is willing to be themselves around me.”

 

The sudden confession startled Link, and he watched a slight blush creep into Sidon’s cheeks now as he played with one of the straps of his belt. He wouldn’t have thought he was even capable of being embarrassed, he was such a positive person, from what little he knew of him. Link looked away then, feeling a little awkward. Why would Sidon say something like that? He forced himself to look up at him, pointing to his throat and then shrugging. He couldn’t even talk, why would he enjoy his company?

 

“Oh Link, please do not think that because you cannot talk that you are boring.” Sidon moved closer to him on the sofa, a gentle, warm hand resting on his knee and Link’s heart started to dance. “You say more with a smile or a gesture than many people I know. I wish that we had more time, so that we might get to know each other more intimately.”

 

Intimate? If Link were able to talk he would be stuttering, but like this he only felt his hands getting slightly shaky. He knew what Sidon meant, he just wanted to get to know him better, find out more about him. But Link’s mind went to entirely different places, to places he wasn’t sure he had ever been.

 

“My apologies, perhaps that was too much,” Sidon was pulling his hand away, but Link quickly grasped it with both of his, clinging to it. “Oh- Link?”

 

Holding Sidon’s hand he realised he did not have a comforting touch ever since he woke up. Every memory of one before that was erased from his mind, and suddenly he felt himself overwhelmed with the need of comfort. Of someone who wasn’t out to hurt him, someone who cared, even just a little bit. About him, not about the hero who had to save this world.

 

His whole body started to shake, and before he knew it he was pulling Sidon’s hand to cup his cheek, desperately leaning into the touch. He was so warm, so soft, so wonderful. Link was reminded of a still lake glistening in the sun, still and peaceful. Peace… he wondered what that would be like.

 

“L-Link?,” Sidon stuttered, and Link quickly pulled away, realising what he had done. “Are you alright? Whatever is the matter?”

 

Link hesitated, how could he convey this? Did he even want to tell him? He was a prince after all, surely he wouldn’t want to comfort a lowly Hylian.

 

“Please tell me,” he whispered, leaning closer. “You are distressed, please let me help.”

 

He could feel the tears form in his eyes, but nevertheless he looked at Sidon, his bright, beautiful eyes. Slowly he reached out to touch his hand, then his own cheek. He hesitated before hugging himself, then shaking his head.

 

“I’m not sure I-,” Sidon stopped mid-sentence, his eyes lighting up in understanding. “Comfort. You need comfort?”

 

It was barely even a question, he just understood him. Maybe he was just willing to take the time, but Link was convinced he was special, not because he was a prince, but because he was kind. Genuinely so.

 

Link nevertheless nodded, confirming Sidon’s suggestion. Before he entirely knew what was happening, he was pulled into the prince’s lap, his strong arms wrapped around him. It took a while for that to sink in, to accept the warmth that was now enveloping him. His head was pressed against Sidon’s broad chest, his fingers hesitantly came to rest on it too.

 

“It will be okay, Link,” Sidon said softly. “I cannot imagine what you have gone through. Losing your memory, thrust into a world that is wholly unfamiliar to you. I wish to give you what comfort I can.”

 

He sat up a little straighter then, let his hands slide up towards Sidon’s shoulders, whose breath he could hear hitching. Link was feeling urges, familiar urges he now knew he had regularly experienced in his late teens. Slowly, very slowly he let his hand wander further up, caressing the prince’s jaw, letting his finger rest on his lips. Then he moved the same finger to his own, tilting his head questioningly.

 

“You are upset, I do not know if this is… appropriate.”

 

Again Link motioned hugging himself, nodding as he did. It was comforting, and also… He pressed his hands to where his heart would be, then, mirroring his earlier explanation, did the same on Sidon.

 

“You- You- Oh…”

 

This time he wasn’t completely overwhelmed, this time he anticipated Sidon’s actions, and tilted his head up accordingly, welcoming the kiss he pressed to his lips. He knew what he wanted now, why his heart was fluttering in his chest, why his body was tingly all over. Link let himself get lost in that kiss, let Sidon take control over his safety and his comfort.

 

He was so incredibly gentle with him Link almost couldn’t take it. His kiss was careful, exploring, holding back a little at first so Sidon’s sharp teeth wouldn’t nick his skin, and he pulled back to prevent just that multiple times. But when he did he just brushed gently through Link’s hair, kissed his cheek and then resumed a proper kiss.

 

All sense of time was lost to him then, only the craving to keep kissing Sidon, to feel his hands on his hips, sliding lower filled him up. He felt himself rock against him, arms wrapped around his neck and gently caressing the back of his head, the tail that was attached to it until he felt Sidon hum against his lips. Link had to pull away to look at him questioningly. Was this good for him?

 

“Hmm, yes good,” he confirmed, and back they were kissing again.

 

Absentmindedly he continued petting Sidon, at first not even noticing that he was squeezing his ass, only feeling the pleasant heat spreading inside him. But after a moment he froze, when he realised that he was hard and, since he was straddling him, very prominently pressing his erection against his stomach. Link blushed hard again, scrambling away and pulling down the short tunic he had gotten from him.

 

“Link…?,” Sidon asked softly, gently caressing his arm. “There is no need to be embarrassed.”

 

He nodded, yes there was, immensely so! He hadn’t felt this urge since he woke up, but it was a familiar feeling. The memory of having been intimate with someone before was gone, but he could tell that he had been. Despite a familiar feeling, it still felt like his first time and yet… he wanted to go on. Sidon would be gentle.

 

“If you feel embarrassed, then I should too,” he continued. “You make me feel that way too.”

 

Before he knew what he was doing he was looking down to Sidon’s crotch, which was covered with a blanket that had warmed them both.

 

“Ahh,” he blurted out, feeling so silly. Why on earth had he done that, staring so blatantly?!

 

To stop himself from doing more idiotic things he pressed his hands to his face, hiding it so he could at least pretend Sidon couldn’t see him. Maybe if he tried really hard this would all go away and he could forget all about it. A soft chuckle came from behind his fingers, and then he felt Sidon gently tug on them.

 

“Would you like to see?”

 

Oh he did. He really wanted to see, and now the prince - the prince of the Zora Domain! - was offering. He wanted to do much more than see, he wanted to touch and kiss and lick and make love to him. He wanted to beg Sidon to take care of him, to make him forget about the weight of the world on his shoulders for just one moment.

 

With trembling hands he reached for the blanket, pulling it away to reveal Sidon’s erection, much larger than his own, in a lovely pale pink shade. He reached out, stopping just before his fingers touched it, and tilted his head as he looked at him, his heart hammering in his chest.

 

“Go ahead, Link.”

 

He was thick and warm in his hand, and under Sidon’s touch and kisses he soon relaxed enough to let himself explore and touch as much as he wanted. Innocent touches turned into heated and passionate kisses, and soon enough Sidon was carrying him towards the bed, asking and reassuring himself that Link was okay with this. And he was, more than okay, he trusted Sidon despite not knowing him for a long time.

 

“I do not wish to take advantage,” Sidon breathes against his lips, his strong form covering Link’s small body. “Isn’t this too much?”

 

Link shook his head, pulled him down into another kiss, trying that way to convey what he was feeling. He needed this almost desperately, needed not to ache, to feel warmth and pleasure inside. With that kiss, Sidon decided to give him what he needed.

 

He was so gentle, so careful with every single touch. For a long time all he did was kiss and explore Link’s body, making sure that he was comfortable with his touch, relaxed under him and smiling when they shared sweet kisses. He seemed to know every single spot that drove him crazy, that sent his nerves on fire and made sweet little moans tumble from his lips. At least this he could do, at least he could tell him how good this felt.

 

“I shall treasure every sound you make, my sweet,” Sidon whispered into his ear, caressing his hair as he pushed into him.

 

Link’s moans were louder then, his fingers digging into Sidon’s broad back as he let himself fall, let himself be overwhelmed by the pleasure he felt. He was floating in the perfect feeling of warmth and bliss and comfort. Just feeling Sidon’s broad form on top of him, not crushing but gently covering was enough to drive him crazy with how good it felt, feeling at peace and in lust at the same time.

 

By the time they both found their release he was mindless, he had given himself completely to Sidon, trusting him. He had blacked out for a moment when the pleasure overwhelmed him, and blinked his eyes open to a smiling prince brushing through his messy hair and comforting him with soothing words.

 

“You are the most beautiful creature I have ever met,” Sidon said quietly, kissing his cheek and making Link giggle.

 

He shook his head, and pointed at the prince instead.

 

“Oh you are quite the charmer.” He chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to his nose. “Let us agree that we are both beautiful, yes?”

 

Link nodded eagerly, and just as eagerly cuddled into Sidon’s embrace when he offered it. That night he slept through, not interrupted by the fear of being attacked or the fear of failing in his quest. That night he was completely at ease, leaving his life and comfort in the hands of this wonderful Zora prince. Together, their quest tomorrow would surely be completed with ease. And maybe after this was all over, there could be a future in this. Just maybe. The thought let Link sleep easier in future days.


	2. Kiss you before I go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt: Taking place after calming Vah Ruta - Before Sidon drops him off and leaves, Link is still in an adrenaline rush and grabs Sidon for a kiss (almost forgetting he still has a job to do, LOL).

Link adjusted the last straps of the armour that had been laid out for him early in the morning, hoping that he was doing everything correctly. It seemed odd to him that there was so much to it that seemed like… jewelry, and he hoped that it wouldn’t get in the way during their fight. But he could already feel the magical energy run through him, making him faster and more nimble. He turned a little to the left, watching himself in the mirror. The blue suited him, he thought, it looked… nice.

 

Glancing back at Sidon’s sleeping figure on the bed he hoped that he thought so too. Somehow it was important to him, very important. Partially because he was borrowing something from a culture he didn’t know anything about - or had forgotten about - partially because Sidon meant a lot to him. It had just been a few days, sure, but making love to him the night before had made the connection that had sparked between them much deeper. At least that’s how Link felt.

 

Quietly he made his way to the bed, hopping onto it and ignoring that he had to do so because it was so large. Very gentle he shook Sidon’s shoulder, hesitated for a moment, then leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. Again he wished he could whisper sweet nothings in his ear, wake him up with kind words. But unable to do so, he hoped that this was enough instead.

 

Sidon yawned and stretched under his touch, blinked his eyes open and immediately smiled at him. He took Link’s hands, and pulled them close to press kisses to their knuckles, then pulled him closer to start a trail of kisses onto his arms. When he noticed he was kissing bracers and armour he pulled back to really look at him.

 

Link stood again, presenting himself, giving Sidon a shy smile.

 

“Wow…,” Sidon breathed, sitting up, his form already so much larger than Link.

 

He held out his fist, giving Sidon a thumbs up, then a thumbs down, tilting his head questioningly.

 

“You look absolutely stunning, my sweet Link,” he said, sliding off the bed and falling to his knees. “I have never seen a more beautiful sight in my life. And had we not an important task to do today, I would ask you to let me look at you a while longer.”

 

Link giggled nervously, feeling the heat rise into his cheeks. He was so damn smooth, ready with his compliments and surprisingly honest for a prince. He always said what he thought, and Link never once doubted his sincerity. He really did wish they had more time, but things were getting urgent for the Zora and the rest of the country. Again, everything was on his shoulders, and his smile faded.

 

“Do not worry, dear,” Sidon said, his hands on Link’s shoulders, squeezing gently. “I will be by your side today. We will do this, together.”

 

He quickly hugged him as tightly as his small form allowed. He wanted to thank him so badly, but he had yet needed to figure out a gesture that conveyed those simple words. So instead he squeezed him as tightly as he could.

 

 _Thank you, Sidon, thank you_.

 

Not having to do this by himself meant the world to him. Here was someone he hardly knew that he could nevertheless rely on completely. When he pulled back he cupped Sidon’s cheeks, leaned in for their first kiss that day. He was calmer now, surer of himself and Sidon let him deepen the kiss as he wished, leaving both of them breathless when they pulled away.

 

“A perfect way to start the day, I think. Come, it is time.”

 

Link didn’t have the stomach to eat anything that morning, couldn’t even watch Sidon do so. He waited until everything was ready, trying to stay calm, to practice drawing his bow. It took him a while to realise that Sidon was watching him do that, that there was a look in his eyes he couldn’t place at first. But then it hit him, it was the same look he had given him last night: desire.

 

He flushed a little at the thought, but stood a little straighter and went through the motions a few more time before stretching to make sure that he and his body were ready. Teasing Sidon a little was a nice side effect. When the prince came to him to lead him to the Divine Beast, he leaned down and whispered into his ear.

 

“Once this is done, I will pleasure you all night long.”

 

The promise and the prospect of what they were about to do made his heart hammer in his chest, despite his best efforts. Link tried his hardest to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other, climb the many, many steps up to where the Divine Beast stood. Sidon’s hand never left his shoulder, reassuring, a gentle touch to remind him that he was still there, and would be there the entire time.

 

He watched in awe as the Beast came up before them, a gigantic mechanical elephant, glowing with a dull, deep red indicating Ganon’s corruption. It was so damn big, and he was just so small, just one person, how was he supposed to do this.

 

Sidon stepped forward, took a small running jump into the water, his form twisting gracefully so that barely a splash reached Link. From out of the water he smiled at him, as if there wasn’t a huge beast behind him.

 

“Don’t worry, Link!,” he called out. “I believe in you, my dear! You are amazing and the most splendid warrior. Come, let us show the beast what we can do, together! Ready to hop on my back?”

 

Sidon’s words were infectious somehow, as was his smile. His nervousness seemed to be a fleeting thing now, lost in the wind that brushed through his hair. Fueled by the magical energy in his armor, he jumped into the water with Sidon, not quite as elegantly as he did of course. But the prince complimented him nonetheless as he scrambled onto his back.

 

He hadn’t exaggerated the day before when he had said that he was unstoppable in the water. Link barely had time to cling to his shoulders and off they went at a speed that made it difficult for him to see much that was in front of him. Drops of water splashed into his face, somehow never hitting his eyes. He attributed it to the armour’s magic, but did not have long to think about it.

 

“Get ready, Vah Ruta has noticed us! You can do this Link!”

 

Link did a little pat on the back of Sidon’s head to confirm that he was ready, then his body tensed. As they sped up all doubts, all worries were gone from his mind, all he could think about was the task at hand, his body taking over for him. It all went so fast, and he was soon out of breath when he had to protect them both from the beast’s attacks and prepare himself for the jump up the waterfall.

 

The Zora’s magic was incredible, surging like a fresh mountain wind through his body as he jumped into the water, lifting him up, up, up into the air until he was thrown out with barely a split second to shoot the shock arrow into Vah Ruta’s weak spots. As delightful as each trip up was, the fall down made his stomach churn, made him panic for a little while but each time he landed safely in the water, once more guided by the armour he was wearing. And then waiting down there was Sidon, cheering him on and encouraging him.

 

“You did so well!” - “Nice shot!” - “Just a few more.” - “I knew you could do it!”

 

The adrenaline rush by the fourth shot was incredible, surging through him like the water magic, making him move faster, made his shots surer. Link couldn’t help but feel giddy at how well it was going, how perfectly they worked together as a team, as if they had been practicing for years and years. He almost didn’t want it to end, but it had to, when he shot the final arrow and the water coming from Vah Ruta slowed momentarily.

 

“Now, quickly Link, inside!,” Sidon shouted so he could hear it, already making his way towards the entrance that was just now opening up in the side of the beast.

 

He didn’t hesitate in climbing up the platform, but suddenly couldn’t bring himself to dash off immediately. He was so giddy and excited he was about to burst and somehow, somehow he had to share that feeling. So he turned around and dropped his bow, fell to his knees on the side of the platform that was already moving.

 

“Link what-?”

 

He interrupted Sidon with a passionate kiss, leaning so far down that he could reach him, almost falling off the platform. Link deepened the kiss, felt Sidon’s hot tongue against his, the sharp teeth almost drawing blood from his own. He didn’t care, all he cared about was the perfect feeling of the rush of adrenaline and the growing love he felt for the prince, mixed into one delicious moment.

 

They were forced apart when the platform rose again, and he quickly reached out to take Sidon’s hand, holding it for as long as he could. He was smiling, widely, feeling proud and brave and wonderful all because of this amazing man that had inspired him with the relentless support he offered.

 

“I will see you soon my dear,” Sidon shouted after him, now out of reach even for his hand.

 

Link stood, grabbed his bow once more and jogged off into the belly of the beast.

 

Yes.

 

Soon.


	3. Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From another prompt: Thirsting for some hurt/comfort.  
> Link is badly injured in a shrine by one of the Guardians. Thankfully Sidon is there to take care of him, giving him something he never expected to have. Words.

Link’s vision went black for a moment as he wavered on his feet, staring down at the broken pieces of the guardian in front of him. This particular shrine had been difficult, an ancient machine trying to kill him so he could prove his worth somehow. The figure at the back of the room was waiting for him, but each step towards it sent a sharp pain through his side. The thing had exploded right in front of him, shattering the blades that it had been wielding.

 

_Don’t look down._

 

He had to get the ancient one’s blessing, although this time there was no relief once he had gotten it. Maybe it was so old that its magic had faded, maybe he was just too far gone. He heard dripping, echoing amongst the cold stone walls and when he finally looked down, it was his own blood. His entire right side was drenched in it, dripping down from his fingers that were pressed to the wound, soaking the beautiful Zora armor all the way to his foot.

 

This wasn’t good.

 

Now when he walked he realised there was something inside him, maybe a piece of machinery or a shard of the brightly glowing weapon it had wielded. He couldn’t stop to pull it out, that might only make it worse. So might walking, but he had to go back to Sidon who was waiting outside the Shrine. For some reason he had insisted on going with him after Link had freed Vah Ruta, wanted to accompany him and support him in his quest.

 

Link certainly didn’t mind the company, and down here where it was cold and harsh he thought fondly of the nights they spent camping outside, Sidon’s large form wrapped around him for warmth. It felt so good to not be alone all the time, to have this enthusiastic man by his side, helping him, supporting him. He wanted to go back to him so badly, but the large shaft leading back outside seemed so far away.

 

He almost fell as he passed the defeated guardian, had to support himself against one of the pillars standing here. Just a little bit more, and he’d make it, just a little bit more and he’d be in Sidon’s gentle arms again. Panting, he pushed himself off the pillar, forced himself to put one foot in front of the other. The tapping sound of his feet was accompanied by the steady drip of blood onto the floor, but his eyes were focused on the exit.

 

Almost completely out of breath, he finally reached the platform leading outside after what felt like a millennium. His fingers were clumsy, and he dropped the Sheika Slate that was his key out of here. He grunted, wishing he could curse the damn thing in a long string of bad words. When he leaned down to reach for it the pain into his side became a hot, stabbing sensation and he winced, falling onto his knees. At least he was on the platform now, slate in his hands, covering it with blood too. He pulled himself closer to the controls, leaned up as far as he could to press the slate to it. Finally the elevator rocked into motion, finally he was lifted upwards.

 

He wanted to whisper his name. Sidon. He was so close now, he wanted to see him but it was hard to keep his eyes open, so hard… The trip up seemed much longer than before, the soft blue light vanishing behind darkness every so often. His stomach lurched when the platform stopped, he squinted when the doors opened and the day’s sun blinded him.

 

“Heh…,” he smiled when he saw Sidon’s large form block out the light, his arms wanted to reach out but he was too weak.

 

“Link! No, no, no, Link!”

 

Slouched down on the platform, he watched as Sidon rushed towards him, kneeling to inspect him. He could hardly hear what he was saying, he wanted to tell him that it would be okay even though he knew it would probably be a lie. But he was silent, as he always was, only finally able to lift his hand an inch to press his fingers to Sidon’s cheek.

 

When his hand fell limply at his side, streaks of blood remained, and his vision went black.

 

There was humming.

 

Sweet, gentle humming. A melancholic melody that made him yearn for a certain someone’s embrace. He was enveloped in this melody, soothing the pain that still managed to make its way to his body. He wished it would never end, wanted to reach out when it faded and the pain returned stronger than ever but his limbs were lead.

 

“My sweet… my sweet are you awake?”

 

“Nnnn….”

 

He didn’t want to deal with this, he didn’t even have the energy to open his eyes, but he also wanted to do something to distract himself from the pain. Sidon’s hand came to gently rest on his forehead, then cupped his cheek, thumb gently brushing over it.

 

“I was so frightened…,” Sidon whispered, and that’s when Link forced himself to open his eyes.

 

Streaks of dried tears were still visible on his cheeks, as was the blood Link had left behind. Sidon looked down at him worriedly, hand still on his cheek and Link gave him a smile to show him that he was okay, he was gonna be okay, or so he hoped.

 

“My powers aren’t as strong as my sister’s,” he said quietly. “I am doing what I can but it’s taking time and I thought… I thought it was too late for a moment.”

 

He shook his head softly, but stopped immediately when even that movement seemed too much for him at the moment. He looked around though, as much as he could with his head still, and found that they were in a small room, he was on a soft bed. There wasn’t much else in here, a small basin with some water to clean up, a small chair that Sidon was currently sitting on, and that was it.

 

“We’re at an inn,” Sidon explained. “I carried you here as fast as I could and have been giving you my energy ever since. But like I said…”

 

He avoided his gaze, looking so damn sad, still so afraid of losing Link that he made himself reach out with his arms, making little grabby motions with his fingers.  _Come here_ , he tried to convey.  _Please hold me I need you_.

 

“You’re still so hurt, Link,” he said, looking at him again. “I do not wish to hurt you further.”

 

Link’s arms still felt like lead and it took everything he had to keep them up like this.  _Sidon please…_ He repeated the motion, pouting and whining urgently.

 

“Alright, if you insist.”

 

Sidon gave him a small smile as he very slowly, and very carefully settled in by his side, cradling him close. Link ignored the pain, instead sighed happily when he was finally able to press his cheek to Sidon’s strong chest. His hair was open now, Sidon had probably taken the ribbon so he could lie more comfortably, and now it was falling into his face, brushed sweetly aside by the handsome prince in whose arms he felt so safe.

 

Something warm and tingly filled him then, not the sensation of lust, something calmer. Perhaps that was how Sidon’s magic felt, soothing and healing him. Link wanted to ask him to hum again, but doing so without words seemed impossible at the moment, as he was barely clinging to consciousness.

 

The next time he woke the pain in his side was much duller, not the sharp stab when something from that machine had still been inside him. There was still a gentle warmth enveloping him, and as he made himself open his eyes he saw that it was still Sidon holding him, and there it was again, that beautiful melody that made his heart ache for something he did not know.  

 

Very softly he patted Sidon’s pecks, partially to draw attention to himself, partially because it was a very nice thing to touch. For good measure, he pressed a kiss to it too. The humming stopped, and Link looked up at him, again giving him a smile, although a sleepy one.

 

“You’re awake.”

 

He nodded, tilted his head and pointed at Sidon.

 

“I didn’t sleep much, I had to watch over you, didn’t I?”

 

Link’s smile only widened. Someone to watch over him… that was unfamiliar, that felt incredible. Without Sidon, he would have died down there, or would be all alone now, trying to deal with the pain. But his own healing powers were slowly making him better, even if they weren’t, as he had said, as strong as his sister’s.

 

He had no idea for how long he had been sleeping, but he already felt better. So much in fact, that he was ravenous. He opened his mouth and pointed to it, then patted his own belly. Sidon had to chuckle at his gestures.

 

“You’re hungry, thirsty too I bet.”

 

He nodded enthusiastically, let Sidon gently put him on the bed again, where he now propped himself up with a few pillows. Link still felt tired, but much better than before, and when he inspected his wound he could already see that it was just a raw, red line now. He had been properly cleaned, and Sidon now put a proper bandage around it before he went off to get him food.

 

If it weren’t still for the dull pain in his side, he could pretty much get used to this. His prince returned with an enormous tray full of food that smelled like heaven to Link at the moment, he felt like he hadn’t eaten anything in weeks. There was stew, bread, cheese and sausages, crystal clear water as well as fragrant juice, some rolls that definitely had some kind of melty, gooey, perfect cheese in them that Link immediately reached out to, making his grabby hands.

 

“Easy, my dear,” Sidon laughed, the streaks of tears were gone from his face, as was his blood and he looked a lot more relieved. “There is plenty more where that came from.”

 

He set the tray down above Link’s legs, it was supported by small wooden sticks to the side that unfolded from underneath it. Link almost giggled in delight when he saw the spread before him, but tried not to, to try and avoid any further pain. His hands darted back and forth, unable to decide what he wanted to try first. In the end they fell limply to his side, and he pouted up at Sidon.

 

“It all looks good, doesn’t it?,” Sidon said, now sitting on the edge of the bed, where he made the tray dip a little. He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Link’s forehead, and brushed through his hair. Link wanted to lean into the touch like a kitten, wanted Sidon to keep doing this for hours, but his stomach complained at the thought. “Here, allow me.”

 

Link watched as Sidon took the spoon next to the bowl of stew, mixing it a little to show him all the delicious ingredients, the big chunks of meat in there. Then he filled one, and slowly moved it towards Link’s mouth, one hand under it to keep it from dripping. For a moment Link tilted his head, looked up at Sidon but then he opened his mouth and let the prince feed him. It was a little odd at first but it was somehow intimate too. Link decided that he liked it.

 

He was fed a little piece of everything, tasting it all before he decided which he wanted to concentrate on. Which, to be frank, he still couldn’t decide, so he pointed at Sidon to urge him to continue what he had been doing.

 

“Aaahhhh,” Link had to giggle as he was sitting there with his mouth open, feeling so much better with a belly full of goodness.

 

“My goddess....,” Sidon mumbled, and Link titled his head questioningly. “You are… You are the most adorable creature I have ever seen.”

 

Another giggle shook his body, and he winced, pressing a hand to his side. If only Sidon didn’t make him so happy, it would hurt less but oh was it worth the pain to be with him. And to be taken care of by him. He had never felt this safe in his entire life than right here, being fed by the Zora prince. Maybe that should feel ridiculous but he could hardly care, not when after half an hour his belly was filled, he wasn’t parched anymore and was once more cuddled in Sidon’s strong arms.

 

“I was so frightened when I saw you there,” Sidon whispered, and Link was already getting sleepy again. “There was so much blood and I… I thought I was going to lose you.”

 

Link looked up at him. He wanted to say sorry. Such a simple word and yet he couldn’t utter it. He tried so hard, lips parted, trying to get a sound out, any sound at all. He could make some of them, sometimes, but now when he was trying to do this nothing would come out. He just didn’t understand! All he wanted to do was say sorry!

 

Tears started to fill his eyes, and Sidon shushed him.

 

“Easy, shh, my darling, it’s okay,” he said, hesitating for a moment. “You wanted to say sorry?”

 

Link nodded, sniffling.

 

“Here, make a fist, with your thumb on top,” he explained, guiding Link to do so, then put his hand in front of his heart. “Now make a circle, like this. Good. That means “Sorry”.”

 

His head snapped up, eyes wide as he stared at Sidon. Did he- Had he just…. Said something? With his hand?

 

“This is part of the sign language we use to communicate with underwater. I should have taught it to you sooner, I’m sorry.”

 

Link shook his head quickly, this time completely ignoring his wound and decided to straddle Sidon so he could press kisses all over his face.  _Thank you, thank you, thank you._ How could he say thank you? He quickly went to take Sidon’s hand, spelling out the word in Hylian script in his palm.

 

“Ahh, you do it like this.”

 

Sidon made a flat hand, pressed it to his lips, then moved his hand forward and down a bit.

 

“It can also mean good, depending on the context. There have been Zora like you, so this language was developed further than just quick communication underwater. I will show you.”

 

Link repeated the motion he had just been shown. Again. And again. And again. And again. Until he was crying and giggling and Sidon hugged him tightly, shushing him, telling him everything would be okay.

 

Everything was okay already. His wound would heal, already he could feel the now familiar sensation that meant Sidon was healing him. He was learning words, he would be able to talk to his prince, to other Zora, and who knew maybe Hylians could learn the language too! Suddenly the world seemed full of possibilities.

 

He was so excited he made Sidon teach him more words like that, trying to commit them all to memory instantly. Deep down he wanted to ask how to say “I love you”, but flushed crimson at the thought, refusing to explain why. Perhaps once they went back to Zora’s Domain he could ask someone else… Perhaps he could manage to surprise Sidon with it. They hadn’t confessed these things to one another, and though it had merely been a few short months, Link was sure of how he felt for him. And now… now there was the possibility of actually saying it to him.

 

Link made his prince stay up for a long time to teach him, but it was he who eventually almost fell asleep right where he sat. So Sidon insisted that he rest, promising him to teach him further in the morning, as well as hold him through the night.  

 

He had never slept this well.

 

For a few days their routine didn’t change much, Sidon brought him food in bed, helped him wash, eat, heal. All the while Link soaked up this new language like a sponge, trying so hard to remember it all. He didn’t always succeed, but Sidon was a patient teacher, rewarding him with lots of kisses. It was certainly a system to their mutual benefit.

 

Once he had healed enough Sidon helped him walk again, the first time he stood on his own two feet his ankles almost gave out, but he fell against a broad chest that he could cling to. After the loss of blood he was still a bit weak, but day after day he held on to Sidon’s hands and took more and more steps. After about a week he was carried downstairs, out into the bright sun where the warm summer wind played with his hair and he could feel the soft grass underneath his feet, wriggling his toes and giggling.

 

Now he only held onto one of Sidon’s hands as he walked, slowly, carefully putting one foot in front of the other, staring at the ground in front of him. He was so concentrated on his task he only realised that they were at a river when his toes were suddenly wet. He grinned up at Sidon.

 

 _You, swim?_ He motioned.

 

“No, you can’t yet and I do not wish to leave you alone in this state.” His large, gentle hands were on Link’s shoulders, and he eagerly tilted his head up to receive that sweet, sweet kiss.

 

Then he pushed Sidon away from him, still grinning.

 

 _Swim!_ He motioned again. He would be alright, he’d rather watch his boyfriend than deny him this. So he sat down at the edge of the river, feet in the water and pointing at it.

 

“You, my sweet silver pearl…” Sidon knelt in front of him, kissing him again, deeper this time. “Are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

 

Link giggled happily, clapping after Sidon had jumped into the water, twisting elegantly as he did. He was so graceful in there, he could just watch him all day and not get bored. From where he was in the river, he splashed water towards Link, making him laugh and giggle again, trying to get him back. He even succeeded once or twice, although he suspected that was only because Sidon let him. Not that water did much to him.

 

They spent hours like this, until Link’s toes were all wrinkled and the sun was about to set, just talking, Link using his newfound words, and laughing. The sun on his skin felt so good, and at one point he just closed his eyes, looked up and basked in it. He sighed. He was so happy here, with Sidon.

 

Once this was all over he wanted to be like this forever. Together with Sidon he wanted more from life than the next fight. He wanted to speak to others, exchange experiences, make friends, make love to his… his prince. They had never defined what they were, he realised. How could he, when he was unable to say the words?

 

When Sidon carried him back to the inn because he was too tired to walk, Link sent up a silent prayer that soon they would find their way back to Zora’s Domain. Once he was able to say those words to Sidon he could figure out what they were. And hopefully Sidon wouldn’t let him go. Ever.

  
He could live a happy life that way.


	4. My Duty to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon returning to Zora's Domain Link worries Sidon will leave him behind. But here he finally learns how to say what he really needs to.

Sidon had to go back.

 

Link understood, he was the Zora’s prince, and he had been away for far too long, weeks, perhaps months now? He didn’t quite know how much time had passed. Fighting the forces of evil seemed so much easier by his side. But it didn’t mean that the thought didn’t hurt any less.

 

He had to go to the Gerudo desert anyway, to face the next Divine Beast. Surely Sidon wasn’t able to accompany him there, he needed water to live. While in the valleys of Hyrule there was plenty of that around, for Sidon to recharge and play in. Oh how he loved watching him, his graceful form glistening in the sun, that form that made his entire body tingle with what he felt for him.

 

Whenever he watched him like that, he felt decidedly not innocent at all. Not that he had ever been, having to grow up so quickly.

 

Right now, being carried on Sidon’s back, he didn’t feel very horny though. He felt… blue, and sighed deeply into Sidon’s ear. He didn’t want to be separated from him, ever, and though they were now on their way back to Zora’s Domain and he could learn more sign language, he hated what it would mean for them when they arrived.

 

“Oh my darling, why are you letting out this melancholic sigh?,” Sidon asked, turning his head a little.

 

Link pressed a quick peck to his cheek, then rubbed his own against his, sighing again.

 

“One of those days, hm?,” Sidon chuckled softly, and promised that they would rest for the night soon. “Just a little longer and we’ll find some shelter. It’s not too far to Zora’s Domain from here.”

 

No, not too far… They hadn’t exactly discussed what would happen once they got there, only that Sidon needed to go back and Link had to stock up on supplies. But surely a prince couldn’t stay away from his realm for too long, could he? He knew he was being selfish, wanting him to stay, but things had been so much easier with him by his side, he felt so much more confident, like he could easily defeat Ganon by himself. All he needed was the love and support from his… his prince.

 

Link still didn’t have the words. Sidon had taught him more and more, and it was getting so much easier to communicate with him. But how could he even thinking about these things during these times? He should concentrate on defeating Ganon, not wondering what Sidon was to him. These thoughts still occupied him though, especially when he settled in that night, pressing close to him.

 

Lying on his side, he put his hands on Sidon’s chest, so large compared to him. He leaned up a little to kiss him, a chaste kiss, then another, then another one, deeper this time. They were kissing like that for a while before Sidon gently pushed him away.

 

“Not here, my pearl,” he said, panting a little. “It’s too dangerous out here.”

 

Link pouted but he was right, they were just taking shelter under an overhang, had built a small fire as to not attract too much attention. Making love out here would leave them vulnerable to attacks, and while the Divine Beast had been calmed, there were still plenty of things out here that could harm them.

 

He sighed again, and Sidon gave him a small smile.

 

“I’m sorry, but soon,” then he leaned into whisper into his ear. “I promise I will make it up to you.”

 

It was Link’s turn to giggle at those words, and damn it was hard to hold back right now, when his mood had suddenly changed. But he forced himself to sit up, pulling his sword close to his side.

 

 _I’ll watch_ , he signed, still feeling that thrill whenever he successfully communicated something, even as small as this.

 

“My hero,” Sidon teased, pulling his hand close to kiss its knuckles. “Wake me in a few hours, okay?”

 

Link nodded, presses a kiss to Sidon’s forehead and then stood, pacing around the perimeter of their camp. It was pretty quiet out here, but it wouldn’t have been the first time thad something had snuck up on them. Still, he couldn’t stop himself from looking at Sidon every now and then, just watching his sleeping form, the even rise and fall of his chest. He would miss him so much if he decided to leave. Would he even wait for him? He had so many responsibilities, and one day… one day he would be king.

 

Would there ever be a place for him in Sidon’s life once he was? Would he just be tossed aside, to be forgotten?

 

No, Sidon wasn’t like that. He would never lie to Link, and the way he acted around him wasn’t that of someone just looking for a plaything. Sidon had genuine feelings for him, whether they were as deep as Link’s, he couldn’t quite tell.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, forced these thoughts from his mind. Not here, not now. It was his turn to protect them, and he would. From whatever Hyrule wanted to throw at them. He was so focused in his task now that he didn’t even notice the passage of time, only realised that the sun was about to rise when it was too late. So he shrugged, and let Sidon sleep until he awoke by himself, with the rays of the sun tickling his face. He was damn cute like this, and Link couldn’t help but giggle when the first thing Sidon did upon waking, was sneeze.

 

 _Good morning_ , he signed as soon as he could see the motions.

 

“Good morning- oh! Why didn’t you wake me?” Sidon got up quickly, looking so flustered and a little guilty.

 

But Link just shrugged.

 

 _You… cute_ , at least that’s what he hoped he was saying.

 

“Oh you’re gonna make me blush!”

 

Sidon even did blush a little bit when he picked Link up again, twirling him around until they were both laughing. Once more he let him ride piggyback, until Link fell asleep on his shoulder, soothed by the steady motions of Sidon walking. He dreamed of a small house. In his dream he knew that it was his, and Sidon was there, sitting at the table where Link served a stew he had cooked. He really loved doing that, especially when it was for his husba-

 

“Link, we’re here.”

 

Sidon’s voice woke him from his slumber, and he rubbed his eyes, blinking, confused as to where they were. But here were the familiar walkways leading up to Zora’s Domain. Sidon’s home, they had finally made it back. Link was equal parts nervous and excited, worried that he would leave here by himself, but also curious to see how Sidon would react when he could finally say those words.

 

He gently tugged on Sidon’s shoulder so he would let him down, unsure of what others would say when they saw their hero being carried. And carried by their prince no less. He told himself he wouldn’t display any kind of affection in public, since he didn’t know enough about the Zora to know whether that was accepted or not. Or didn’t remember anyway.

 

That barrier, that darkness was still there, blocking him from everything that had happened a 100 years ago. The little he did remember was like he was watching someone else do these things, he himself felt nothing, no connection to these people. It made him feel guilty. The Zora had been so excited to hear that he remembered their Mipha but… he didn’t, not really.

 

He kept his head down, following by Sidon’s side until they reached the fountain in the middle of the main market. Link tugged on Sidon’s belt, and pointed towards the workshop.

 

“You need to stock up, don’t you?,” he asked, and nodded. “I shall go talk to my father and then we can meet at the palace, okay?”

 

Link had hoped he would say that. It gave him ample opportunity to find someone and ask them how to sign what he really wanted. His heart was beating rapidly when he dashed off to the workshop, wondering if he could ask the older Zora that worked here.

 

 _Hello_ , he signed.

 

“Oh, you finally learned!,” the Zora blurted out, looking up from the spear he had been working on. “I was wondering why you would only point.”

 

Link flushed, he had been embarrassed about his way of speaking for a long time, and the guy didn’t help. But he was here for a reason, so he handed him his sword to sharpen, along with a pouch of rupees.

 

He paced the workshop while he waited, unsure whether to ask him of all people. He’d know, surely, every Zora seemed to know this sign language, and he was already embarrassed around him. It couldn’t really get much worse than that. And he seemed disinterested enough that he might not blabber it around, too focused in his work here.

 

When his sword was returned to him, he shuffled around nervously, while the Zora was already going back to his other tasks. Taking a deep breath, he tapped his shoulder with one finger, feeling the heat rise into his cheeks again.

 

“Well, what is it? You need something else?”

 

 _How... How…_ Link stomped his foot, angry at himself that he still didn’t know how to say some of the most basic things. The Zora had already mocked him, his opinion of him would only get lower by the second. But now he was in too deep, and he looked around, quickly gathering something to write with.

 

_How do I say “I love you”?_

 

He quickly handed the note to him with shaking hands, looking down. For a while he didn’t hear anything, just saw out of the corner of his eye that the Zora was reading what he had written, seemingly hesitating.

 

“If you don’t look at me I can’t show you.” His tone didn’t betray anything, and neither did his expression as he quickly showed Link how to sign it, making him repeat it a few times before he was apparently happy with his execution. “Now leave me to my work.”

 

 _Thank you. Thank you_ , he signed quickly, but by then the Zora didn’t even see it.

 

So he turned around and dashed out of the store towards the palace. He wasn’t stopped by any of the guards anymore, by now all of them knew his face and waved at him as he passed. Link didn’t dare to go into the throne room, so he just went to where Sidon had brought him before, the small guest room that was still prepared for him. A place where he would always be welcome, or so the king had said.

 

What he didn’t expect to find in there were gifts. A lot of them.

 

He couldn’t remember ever getting gifts, not that that was much of an indication with his memory loss, but he still stood there frozen in place and gaping at the piles of silver-bound boxes with blue ribbons. Were they from the Zora people, to thank him for what he had done for them? As he stepped closer he started to notice that each and every one had small tags attached to them, and every tag said “From Sidon to Link”. Without exception.

 

When? How? He couldn’t have done all this before they left, could he? Had he ordered them to be delivered later, or had he sent messages home without Link noticing? These thoughts ran through his mind as he let his fingers brush over the silky wrapping, wondering whether he should open them or not. But they were his… weren’t they? He would most likely feel too guilty to keep them, but he was curious to see what was inside.

 

As soon as he had put his Zora helmet aside, taken off the most cumbersome parts of his armour he was digging in, ripping open the first few packages before he even opened the beautiful velvet boxes that were inside. Jewelry boxed but they couldn’t be- Except they were. Link opened the first one, flat, longish, to reveal a beautiful, long silver necklaces with moons and sapphires adorning it, similar to what was on his armour. It was… stunning. The craftsmanship was incredible, so graceful and yet sturdy.

 

Link stared at it for a while. Sidon had gotten him jewelry. He had never had jewelry before- as far as he knew. He didn’t even know if it would look good on him. What if- More and more boxes revealed more and more jewelry, held in silver, a few pieces in gold, mostly adorned with emeralds and sapphires. Bracelets, rings, a circlet, more necklaces, so many that he could wear all of them and they’d cascade down his chest almost… almost like a waterfall.

 

Did Sidon want him to wear these?

 

He flushed at the sudden thought in his mind, of him wearing almost nothing but all of this, of welcoming Sidon to this room…

 

Link wasn’t thinking when he acted next, undressing and washing himself quickly, then he put on the loose, silken pants that were still here for him to wear. Now, very carefully he took every single piece of jewelry out of their boxes, just for now. He couldn’t keep these, of course, they were far too valuable. But just for a little while…

 

He watched himself in the mirror, his hair open and tumbling almost to his shoulders, as he placed the necklaces on him, one by one. The bracelets followed, the little silver belts, its jewelries glistening in the candlelight, then finally the rings and the circlet. Someone entirely different stared back at him, some almost regal, and Link had a hard time recognising himself. Hesitating for a moment, he opened his mouth- but no. No sound came out.

 

It was worth a try.

 

All he could do was wait now, draping himself on the bed, actually trying out a few poses before he settled on one. He was sitting up, legs to the side, supporting himself on the palm of his hand. Whenever he moved, or walked, the necklaces jingled with the movement, and he turned his chest this way and that just to hear the pretty sound.

 

When Sidon finally knocked on the door his heart was racing, hoping he hadn’t made a complete fool of himself. Suddenly he regretted everything he had done. Sidon was just… staring at him. He waved at him, a small, self conscious hi, but he still didn’t react, only gaped at him.

 

He was an idiot, why had he thought this would be a good idea? Maybe these were only ceremonial gifts, and he wasn’t meant to wear them at all. Had he made a horrible mistake? Insulted his culture? He should have never tried to seduce him, he was a warrior, the hero of Hyrule, nothing else.

 

And now he felt tears forming in his eyes as the shame and stupidity really settled in him, so he quickly pulled a blanket close to cover his chest with.

 

“Oh darling, my sweet pearl, no, no!,” Sidon blurted out, suddenly rushing towards him and kneeling in front of the bed. “I’m so sorry I did not mean to make you feel embarrassed. I merely could not think of words strong enough to describe how utterly gorgeous and stunning you look.”

 

Very slowly, Link made himself look up. His fears were completely unfounded, there was only honesty and admiration in his eyes. And something… something else. Sidon had always ever supported him, why would he do anything else now? Link was merely unsure of himself because he had never done anything like this… but he was glad that he could do this with him, where he felt safe.

 

 _Do you like this?_ , he signed, gesturing to himself.

 

“Oh I do, I cannot express him much I do…,” he trailed off, gently took one of Link’s hands to kiss its knuckles.

 

Link giggled at the gesture, and the movement made his necklaces jingle again.

 

“Here, I know…”

 

Link sat up straight, excited for the new sign Sidon was about to teach him. This was how it always went, and he eagerly looked forward to these moments. He quickly wiped the tears pooling at the corners of his eyes away, so he could pay proper attention. Sidon used his right hand, flat out, fingers spread a little, and waved it in a circling motion over his face, ending where the chin would be. As he did his fingers closed until they were touching at the tip. He repeated the motion again, until he waited for Link to do so as well, praising him for doing it well.

 

“Gorgeous,” he said.

 

And Link went crimson.

 

He shook his head quickly, pointed to Sidon, repeated the sign he had just been taught.

 

_You’re gorgeous!_

 

Sidon chuckled sweetly.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered, leaning closer to finally, finally kiss him.

 

Link hummed into the kiss, supporting himself on his hands as he leaned forward to meet him. Sidon was so damn sweet, he should have never expected anything else. He felt safe, safe enough to…

 

He gently pushed Sidon away, who smiled at him, waiting for whatever it was he wanted to say.

 

Link was still crimson, and his hands were shaking with the nervousness of what he was about to say. He hoped he could still remember, right now his mind was so blank and panicky. Slowly, he pointed to himself.

 

_I_

 

Shaky and slowly he balled his hands into fists, unable to look at Sidon when he did this, so nervous was he of messing it up, of not having him feel the same way. Nevertheless he crossed his arms, and pressed them to his chest, as if he were hugging himself.

 

_Love_

 

Then he quickly pointed at Sidon.

 

_You_

 

He felt like he was about to go into a full blown panic attack. He didn’t remember if he had ever said this to anyone, or if he had been this nervous then too. A moment passed, and another, when Sidon’s gentle hand came to rest on his knee, gently shaking him. He wasn’t saying anything, why wasn’t he saying anything?

 

But when Link looked up he was beaming at him, so much that he was almost ready to cry it seemed. And then… then he repeated exactly what Link had just done.

 

 _I love you too_.

 

He didn’t say it. He signed it. And somehow… somehow that made it even more powerful to him. A choked sob suddenly came out of him, and now the tears did start to fall. But he wasn’t sad, no, he was so happy he could burst, impulsively leaning forward to hug Sidon as tightly as he could.

 

“Oh my sweet Link, you are so good to me.”

 

Link shook his head in the crook of his neck. How was he good to him? When all Sidon did was support him, love him, tell him how amazing he was? All he did was take and take, relying on him for everything.

 

But maybe he could show him how grateful he was…

 

When he had calmed down a little, he started to kiss the crook of his neck. Sweet kitten kisses at first, then he suddenly found himself licking away the stains of tears he had left behind, replacing them with wet kisses. When he let his teeth lightly scratch over Sidon’s skin, he heard him gasp.

 

“Oh Link what are you-”

 

He interrupted him by reaching for his cock, just barely hidden underneath the thin layer of fabric the Zora called pants. Whenever Sidon got aroused, it left very little to the imagination, a fact that had gotten Link in the mood more times than he could count. Feeling him in his hand, so big and warm, made him lick his lips at the prospect of how good it would feel in just a little while.

 

“Link,” Sidon moaned, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment, before Link pulled away.

 

_I’m gorgeous, right?_

 

“Oh yes,” he breathed, and as Link crawled backwards on the bed, Sidon followed him.

 

He couldn’t help it, whenever Sidon was crawling over him like that, his large body covering his, he felt so weak, so damn turned on. His legs pretty much spread on their own but when he properly settled down he felt… a wetness where he hadn’t felt it before.

 

“Link?,” Sidon looked questioningly at his panicked expression.

 

“Hn…” Was something wrong with him? This had never happened before!

 

“What is it, sweetheart, hey, talk to me.”

 

With shaking fingers he pointed to his crotch. If this were anyone else he would never dare, would be too embarrassed to show him that what- he was bleeding there? But when Sidon pulled down his pants there was only a clear wetness, and when he pressed his finger to his hole it didn’t feel unpleasant. Still he yelped at the sudden touch.

 

“You don’t remember this? About your own body?”

 

Link shook his head quickly, still freaking out. What did this mean?

 

Sidon pulled his hand away, and with his other one cupped his cheek, smiling gently at him.

 

“I was wondering why this hadn’t happened before, but if you didn’t remember- don’t remember so many things, it’s no surprise,” he said. “Don’t be scared, my dear Link, this is completely normal for Hylians. You’re aroused, that’s all.”

 

_Really?_

 

“Yes. It should feel good, if you let yourself relax. You trust me, don’t you?”

 

Link hesitated for a moment, not because he didn’t but because he had been so freaked out he had forgotten the sign for yes. His mind completely blanked on it, though he remembered that it was simple. So he decided to just nod, hoping Sidon didn’t take it the wrong way.

 

“Then lie back, just like this yes,” he said, guiding Link, propping him up on a few pillows, so soft and silky against his bare skin. “Let me take care of you.”

 

His earlier embarrassment forgotten, Link had to smile. And then he remembered, made a fist and signed for  _yes_ , moving it up and down. He welcomed Sidon pressing close to him, feeling skin on skin as he leaned in for a deep kiss, tongue meeting his. He was still aroused, incredibly so, and knowing that what was happening was normal, he realised how good it felt. A warm, pleasant sensation, mixing with the hot kisses that Sidon now peppered down his neck.

 

Link gasped when those sharp teeth mirrored what he had done earlier, the slightest amount of pain suddenly sending another wave of arousal through him.

 

 _More_ , he signed.

 

Sidon chuckled against the crook of his neck, did the same motion again, again, and when sweet moans tumbled from Link’s lips he let his teeth sink into the skin a little bit, barely enough to draw blood. Link hadn’t expected it to feel this good, but it did, and now he pulled his lover close for another kiss, wrapping his legs around him to pull him close. The rocking movement sent the necklaces on his chest jingling again, and again when Sidon rolled his hips, letting him feel how hard he was already.

 

“You are so beautiful,” Sidon murmured, pressing kisses to his neck, his chest, moving lower in between words. “So stunning. So strong. So brave. I have never loved anyone this way.”

 

Link petted his head a little, making him look up, chin resting on his belly.

 

 _I love you_ , he signed again, easier this time, happier. Sidon beamed up at him in return, then continued his trail of kisses, to his inner thigh, sending a shiver down Link’s spine. Slowly, Sidon slid his hands under his ass, and then- Link yelped when he was lifted up this way, cheeks spread wide, giving Sidon a clear view to his most intimate area. He wanted to ask what he was planning, then he suddenly felt his tongue against his entrance.

 

Link took in a sharp breath, out of surprise, then let out a moan when that wicked tongue dipped into him.

 

“Ahh- nnn-” How he wished he could call out his name now, to fill the air with that lovely sound, those perfect syllables.

 

It was an odd sensation at first, but then that first impression was replaced by waves of pleasure running through him as Sidon teased his entrance, circled it with his tongue before dipping into him again. Link had to bite on his lower lip, his moans were getting obscene but Sidon stopped and asked him to keep going so sweetly he couldn’t deny him his request.

 

Why he couldn’t speak was still a mystery to him. He couldn’t deny that he did feel a panic inside him whenever he tried, but these moans came out so easily, he was so relaxed at this moment. And yet everything beyond that was still closed off to him. Was perhaps even magic involved?

 

He was unable to keep these thoughts when Sidon’s tongue pushed deeper into him, a tongue that was longer than a Hylian’s, reaching places it could otherwise not. His fingers twisted in the sheets so tightly he was threatening to rip them apart, the necklaces on his chest pooled by his neck now. He was panting, feeling like he was about to burst from the sheer pleasure he felt and Sidon hadn’t even pushed into him yet.

 

He craved that sensation though, reaching out, to pat Sidon’s head, who looked up, gently set him down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“What is it, my darling? Was that not good?”

 

Link shook his head, signed  _good_ multiple times until Sidon chuckled and got what he was trying to convey. Then he hesitated. He didn’t exactly knew any… naughty words. And really, Sidon should have taught them to him by now. So he just did what he would have before, pointed blatantly at Sidon’s cock, and then to his entrance.

 

 _Please_ , he signed. That much he knew how to do.

 

Sidon chuckled sweetly, and again he was covering him with his body, leaning down to kiss him. He could feel his erection against his hip, and gasped into the kiss, shuddering with anticipation.

 

“I shall have to teach you that, don’t I?”

 

Link nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Later. For now…,” Sidon trailed off, and then Link felt his cock pressing against his entrance.

 

He had to grin, tried to urge him on to finally push into him but the way Sidon grinned back was… teasing, playful. He stayed like that for a moment, the weight on top of Link not letting him move to take what he wanted. Only when Link started to pout did he give him what he wanted.

 

“I’ll make you come apart, my silver pearl,” Sidon whispered into his ear, in a tone that was almost menacing, one that sent shivers down his spine.

 

And finally he felt his cock push into him, slowly, ever so slowly, almost agonisingly slow. He bit down on his lower lip as he felt himself stretched wider, felt his body accept Sidon so easily. This felt different now, this felt so much more intense and amazing than before. He didn’t understand why he could have possibly forgotten a bodily reaction like that but he was glad that it was back. Or had appeared. What if- What if he had been a virgin before Sidon? It had seemed easy, natural at the time but he couldn’t tell if he was or not.

 

In a way, without any memory of having had sex before, he had been a virgin. And he was glad that it had been Sidon.

 

“You okay?,” Sidon asked, panting above him, seemingly barely able to contain himself.

 

 _You…_ , signing was difficult like this, but Sidon leaned back a little to give him more space.  _Are my first_.

 

Sidon squinted, thinking, then his eyes went wide as he realised what it was exactly that Link meant.

 

“Oh I hadn’t realised, oh Link I’m-”

 

Before he had a chance to apologise, Link pressed a finger to his lips. He shook his head, beamed up at him.

 

_I’m happy._

 

Sidon’s features softened again, and he returned his smile.

 

“So am I.”

 

He pulled back suddenly, but wrapped his arms around Link to take him with him. Before he knew it, they were sitting, and Link felt himself slide even lower on Sidon’s cock. His eyes fluttered close for a moment, lips parting in a soft moan as he relished in the sensation. Sitting like this he had to look up, stretch a little to be able to press a kiss to Sidon’s jaw, nuzzling it.

 

 _So good_ , he signed, thinking “good” wasn’t anywhere close to what exactly it was that he felt.  _So big._

 

Sidon  _was_ big, much bigger than he was. But he was so kind, so sweet and careful that he had never hurt him. And Link could never get enough of how it felt to be filled up this way, of the pleasure his prince could bring him.

 

“You feel incredible too,” Sidon whispered.

 

Then he felt those big hands under his thighs, grasping them, and suddenly he was being lifted, slowly. Quickly he reached for Sidon’s big shoulders to steady himself, felt him pull almost completely out of him. But just before he would, Link was set down again, taking all of Sidon in until he was sitting on him again.

 

Sidon did this, again and again and again, having complete control over Link, over their pace as he lifted him and pushed him down again. They had never done it like this, but the fact that he wasn’t in control somehow made it all the more exciting. His necklaces were jingling with every movement, his fingers digging into Sidon’s shoulders as he picked up the pace, pushing Link down faster and harder.

 

It was all he could do to hold onto Sidon’s shoulders, his brain, his body were completely flooded with the pleasure he felt. The only sounds were his necklaces, their moans intermingling, stopping for a moment when they kissed, and the wet sound of their fucking.

 

He was getting so close, the intensity of the pleasure he felt made him feel like he was about to burst at any moment. So delirious was he that his fingers, slipped, almost unable to keep holding on with the merciless rhythm Sidon had settled on. He felt himself move again, felt the silken sheets under his bare back.

 

“I’m so close, my love,” Sidon whispered into his ear. “Would faster be okay? I do not wish to hurt you.”

 

Link focused on him again, noticed how close he was, that he was cupping his cheek and playing with a few streaks of his hair. A wide, lazy smile spread on his lips, and he nodded. Their lovemaking had always been so gentle before, and he loved that but this… this was incredible.

 

 _Yes, yes, more_.

 

Sidon pushed into him sharply then, hitting that sweet spot inside him so he cried out, arching his back and reaching back to grasp whatever he could - probably the head of the bed. He slammed into him then, putting him closer and closer to the edge. Legs spread so wide, feet dangling in the air all he could do was take it until that spark sent off a wave of pleasure through him, made the heat spread through every nerve, made him black out for just a moment.

 

Then he watched as Sidon kept going for a little while, felt so deliciously overstimulated he had to lick his lips. He was so sensitive this way that he felt it when Sidon came in him, felt the warmth of his come, the pulsing of his cock. He wanted to feel this again, and again.

 

And then he did.

 

For a moment they just lay there together, nuzzling each other and kissing sweetly. But it did not take long for them to recuperate, and then Sidon made love to him a few more times. On all fours, his large body covering Link’s, then he turned them around so he was on top of Sidon, finishing with another round so intimately with him on his back.

 

In the end they were both panting and sated, grinning at each other almost sickeningly. Link was on his side, tracing Sidon’s lips, his cheeks, sighing with how happy he felt at that moment. He wanted it to never end, use some kind of magic to stay here and be this happy forever. But there were still too many things to do, there was still Ganon out there getting stronger by the day. They couldn’t lose any more time, could only rest for a night before Link knew he had to move on.

 

He had dreaded this moment ever since they had decided they would return to Zora’s Domain. Was he even strong enough to do this on his own? He had been relying so much on Sidon lately, not necessarily in battle just… for him to be there. To support him, cheer him on and take care of his wounds when he needed it. Sidon was such a good caretaker, he made him feel so warm, so loved.

 

Link didn’t eat anything that morning, and his limbs felt heavy when he put on his armour again. The Zora armour was so light, but today it felt like lead, and he felt unworthy of even having it. Its significance seemed to hit him only now. Wasn’t it inappropriate, especially around Sidon? What would Mipha say if she knew…?

 

“Why do you look so sad?,” Sidon knelt before him, taking his hand in both of his.

 

He shrugged, sighed and looked away. He couldn’t ask him to go with him. It wasn’t fair.

 

 _I’ll go_ , he signed. This time there was no thrill in communicating this. This time it felt hollow.

 

“Give me a moment, okay? I will be ready in but a minute.”

 

Link tilted his head questioningly, a habit he wouldn’t lose any time soon.

 

“Well, I’m coming with you, aren’t I?” Sidon was beaming at him, cupping his cheek. “We make a great team, don’t we?”

 

 _But…_ , he hesitated, wondering how to say it. Missing the proper signs, he gestured a crown, and put it on Sidon’s head.  

 

“Oh!,” Sidon exclaimed, chuckling. “Yes, that’s true, but this is a dire time! If we don’t work together, who knows what will happen. I see it as a duty to my people to help you, Link. And… It is my duty to you.”

 

Link felt himself go crimson, felt himself grinning widely, suddenly hiding his face in his hands. All his worries - for nothing. Sidon said it like it was the most natural thing, of course he would go with him! There was still the issue of what would happen with them once this was all over, but who knew whether he would even be alive…

 

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought. Then he felt Sidon’s hand on his cheek, and he smiled up at him.

 

 _What… about… heat?_ , he slowly signed, worrying the desert would be too much for him.

 

“Aren’t you sweet,” Sidon said. “Do not worry, we have our own magic to protect against that sort of thing. I took care of that yesterday.”

 

Link just stared at him, his smile slowly widening. He had thought of everything. Not for one moment had Sidon even considered letting him go on his own. Maybe with Sidon by his side he could figure out if he was strong enough to do this, maybe with him he could learn to find that strength inside him. Because looking up at that smile, Link felt like he could do anything.

 

He didn’t dare do this inside Zora’s Domain, but as soon as they had left it behind, Link reached out to take Sidon’s hand.


	5. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything goes wrong after a nightmare, Link snaps at Sidon, immediately regretting it. Trying to make it up to him results in a bond Link does not yet understand.

The sun in the desert was beating down on them mercilessly. For miles and miles everything was sand, with a few dots of civilization in the background. Gerudo town came closer agonisingly slowly, almost mocking, sitting there in the distance. Its white walls were glaring, but the sun had almost blinded him hours ago. As much as Link’s eyes could, they had gotten used to this, and the makeshift scarf on his head somewhat shielded them. But it was so hot. So. Hot.

 

And not the good kind of hot he felt when he imagine Sidon doing things to him. The kind of hot that made him want to lie down right where he was and never get up again. He had taken off what armour he could, but didn’t dare to run around without a shirt, fearing the instant he would, he’d get a sunburn.

 

Sidon on the other hand…

 

Whatever magic was in that amulet he was wearing seemed to be shielding him not only from the sun, but from every discomfort Link was feeling right at this moment. He had no problems walking in the sand, was shrugging off the heat like it was nothing. Why on earth hadn’t he gotten one of those?!

 

He tugged on Sidon’s hand, and pointed to the amulet.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry my dear, I would give it to you of course but well,” Sidon gave him an awkward shrug. “I would quite literally die without it out here.”

 

Link pouted at him, crossing his arms. They had both stopped at the side of the road, as much as it could be called that. A few Gerudo passed them, greeting them as they did. Link wanted to be mad at Sidon, but of course he couldn’t. He was just hot, and annoyed.

 

“When we get there, I’ll make sure you’ll get cold…,” he leaned down as he said this, whispering these words into his ears. “Cold, icy, crisp, chilled, freezing drinks. As many as you can drink.”

 

He shuddered at these words, stepping closer to Sidon on instinct. When he kissed him, they both had to giggle.

 

 _You better_ , he signed.

 

“Come, let me carry you for a bit.”

 

Sidon knelt in the sand, and Link was all too happy to jump on his back, letting his feet rest a little. He had long given up on trying to get rid of the sand in his boots, and it was chafing his feet to a point where every step was agony. But they had a duty to fulfill and so Link had just gritted his teeth and kept walking. This was a nice respite however, letting his head rest on Sidon’s shoulder, and using the tail at the back of his head to shield himself from the sun.

 

Like many times before, Link found himself falling asleep on the comfort of Sidon’s back. Walking for hours had made him tired, and the amulet’s cooling magic seemed to affect him a little bit in this close proximity. His hopes that he would dream of his and Sidon’s little imaginary house were crushed when the dream hit him. Not a dream, closer to a nightmare: a memory.

 

He watched them all die. Rivali, Urbosa, Mipha, Daruk. There was nothing he could do except watch them die in agony, watched as their spirits became trapped. Now that he had freed Mipha, he knew that the others were waiting for him, corrupted, in pain, lonely. Almost worse than that was the disconnect he felt with everything and everyone from his memories. He saw these things and he felt guilty, felt incredibly sad but there was an emptiness inside him too. The person from a 100 years ago… that wasn’t him anymore.

 

“Link… Link!”

 

He woke with a start, looking around, confused. The white walls of Gerudo town were right next to him, he was on the floor, sand under him. And towering above him, shielding him, was Sidon. Fuzzy.

 

“You’re crying, my sweet. What did you dream?”

 

Crying? He reached up and touched his cheek, not just damp, but wet. Quickly he wiped those tears away, hesitated, then let Sidon help him. As he did, he noticed that he looked… as if he were in pain. Actual, physical pain.

 

Link reached out and cupped his cheek, gave him a hesitant smile. Don’t be sad for me, he wanted to say, but even though he had been learning some things were still so difficult for him. More complex sentences and sentiments still eluded him.

 

“Shh, I’m okay,” Sidon said. “I have never seen you like this I… I do not wish to see you sad ever again. I will try my best to make you happy.”

 

 _Thank you_ , Link signed, pulling him down for a kiss.  _I… I saw…_

 

He tapped the side of his head.

 

“You had a dream?”

 

Link shook his head.

 

“A nightmare?”

 

He shook his head again, biting on his lower lip, trying to think on how to convey what he wanted to say. So he flattened the sand by his side and wrote it out: Memory. Death.

 

“Yours?,” Sidon asked, but again Link shook his head.

 

 _Frie-_ , he started to write, wiped the word away, and chose to write  _Champions_ instead. He didn’t really know why. He saw… remembered that they had been friends, but now it felt different. Like he wasn’t worthy of calling them that when he had failed to protect them.

 

He was crying again. But then strong, gentle arms wrapped around him, and he was pulled into Sidon’s lap. He buried his face in his chest, hiding away from the world as he cried his heart out. He couldn’t tell if anyone was around them, if anyone was watching. Sidon gave him privacy to do what he had wanted to do for a very long time.. He needed to let it all out, and tears were a good way to do that. There was so much pressure on him, he felt so much guilt for what happened, for not even remembering, for not feeling what he should about the people that used to be his friends.

 

Sidon gently cupped his cheek when he was sniffling but not crying anymore, thumb gently brushing over it. As he always did, he gave him a comforting smile, and Link felt himself returning it.

 

_I’m sorry._

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, my sweet. I cannot imagine what you have gone through,” he said quietly. “Whatever you need, I shall provide it. Even if it is just a shoulder to cry on.”

 

 _Thank you_.

 

He leaned up to kiss Sidon, let his lips linger but didn’t deepen it. Feeling this close to him gave him such comfort, such safety. He didn’t even know if he could have ever made it this far without Sidon.

 

“Come, we made it to the city, we should find a place to stay.”

 

Link nodded and took Sidon’s hand as they walked. But at the gates they were stopped. No voe allowed. Voe being what they were - men. They looked at each other for a long, long time. It had taken them days to get through the desert and to this city, now they weren’t allowed inside?! How on earth was he going to find the information he needed to calm the Divine Beast?

 

“There’s an inn for voe,” one of the guards said. “So you can leave in the morning.”

 

None of their pleading worked, not even Sidon mentioning his title and that he was on official business from the king of Zora’s Domain. Which wasn’t necessarily completely true, but it was worth a try, Sidon had said, shrugging. In the end all they could do was go to the inn built to the west of the city, nestled against its walls.

 

Link was actually glad to get inside. As soon as the sun had set, the desert became an icy place, and he almost yearned for the heat of the day. But inside fireplaces warmed the low lit room, and the very few people - most of them men - sitting on pillows, eating or drinking, spending their time before they would leave without having seen Gerudo town.

 

He all but collapsed on a small cluster of pillows, head in his hands. What on earth were they going to do? They couldn’t fight their way in there… Perhaps send a letter to the chief, somehow, just somehow contact her!

 

Again Sidon wrapped an arm around him.

 

“We will figure something out.”

 

_But what?!_

 

Link felt so hopeless, so frustrated and tired he snapped. He couldn’t yell, but his expression, and Sidon’s reaction to it conveyed how he felt. Sidon flinched back, wasn’t touching him anymore and before he knew it, Link was standing again. He felt horrible seeing Sidon this hurt because of what he had done, but he was still too upset to apologise just yet, and instead ran out of the inn to get some fresh air.

 

“Ugh!” He stamped his foot, making a small cloud of sand puff up.

 

Sidon didn’t deserve his rage because he was frustrated and frankly embarrassed about his earlier episode. The hero of Hyrule…. Crying in his lovers arms. If the Champions had seen that, what would they be thinking?

 

He crossed his arms and looked down, trying his hardest not to cry again. He was just proving how weak he was and he couldn’t be. Everyone’s fate rested on his shoulders.

 

His deep, shaky breath was interrupted by a chuckle next to him. His head snapped up, and took in the woman in front of him, blushing a little at the outfit that revealed her stomach. It was gorgeous though - her and the outfit - the silky fabric moving gently in the breeze, the beads and small bells jingling softly.

 

“Hard to find a way inside these days, isn’t it?,” she asked, and Link just shrugged in reply. He didn’t even know if she’d possibly understand sign language.

 

His blush turned a little deeper when she mustered him with a look that was pretty close to the one that Sidon gave him sometimes. It made him a little uncomfortable, and he was glad when she chose to look into his eyes instead.

 

“I could help you, actually. You’re very… lithe. Small, for a Hylian.”

 

 _Thanks…_ , he signed, trying his best to make it seem sarcastic, and again that earned him a chuckle.

 

“I do not mean to imply that you are weak,” she said. “I mean to imply that you have a way into the city.”

 

“Oh?”

 

He took a step closer to her then.

 

_How?_

 

It seemed she understood him, as she gestured to herself.

 

“I have another one of these,” she said, then gestured to the veil that covered the lower part of her face. “And these. For a fee of course but… I think you can pull it off. They won’t know the difference. Especially since you’re a Hylian. They’re a bit of a mystery to the Gerudo…”

 

Him - Link - wear that? His blush deepened further as he thought of it, reminded of the day he had dressed up for Sidon in pretty much only jewelry to seduce him. This was… almost like that - to him at least. He had never dressed like that, showing so much skin to everyone around him, not just his lover. What would Sidon say? Would he be jealous? Then again it  _was_ traditional Gerudo garb, nothing out of the ordinary out here.

 

“What do you say?” She kneeled and rummaged through her backpack, producing the same outfit she was wearing, except in a deep green, shimmering even in the low light emanating from the torch at the inn’s entrance.

 

Before he knew what he was doing he was showing a pouch of rupees into her hand, grabbed the bundle of clothes and ran back inside. Sidon was just standing at the counter, looking unsure of himself as he saw Link. Now that was a look he had never expected to see on him…

 

Clutching the little bundle tightly, he walked up to him.

 

 _I’m sorry_ , he signed.  _I’m really sorry_.

 

“It’s okay,” Sidon said, smiling gently at him. “I can’t even imagine what you’re going through. I… I got a room but if you want some privacy there is another we can rent.”

 

Link shook his head quickly, his hair shaking with the motion.

 

 _Wait a bit. Then visit me_.

 

Sidon tilted his head, but then nodded, going back to where they had sat down before. Link on the other hand grabbed the key from the Gerudo at the counter, and quickly ran up the narrow, winding wooden staircase. The hallway up here was lit with candles behind small, glass sconces, and it did not take long for him to find their room. The inside was lovely, the bed more of a large, round mattress with a silken, see through canopy in a deep red. There was a wooden stand with a basin on top of it, a small cabinet with some drinks as well. Link ignored most of it, quickly shrugged out of his armour and went to freshen up before he inspected the clothing he had just gotten further.

 

Its fabric was light, incredibly light, but not see through and somehow cool to the touch. Link imagined it was well designed for the heat out here, and gorgeous too he had to admit. A golden pattern was stitched into the green fabric, the top was attached to a golden chain that went around his neck, he assumed. The pants were quite loose, went just below his knees and the slippers were oddly just his size. It took him a little to put it all on, but when he inspected himself in the mirror, he found himself pleasing to look at. Mysterious, even, with the veil hiding the lower half of his face and yes… he could see how he might fool the Gerudo guards with his slim build.

 

The soft knock on the door made him smile, and he took a deep breath before he opened it, stepping back to let Sidon inside.

 

“Oh I’m sorry I thought- Link?!”

 

He bit on his lower lip but he couldn’t hold back for long, and had to giggle at Sidon’s reaction to this outfit. He would have thought that after he had decked himself in jewelry his lover might not be so surprised, but here he was, standing frozen in place with his mouth literally hanging open. Link curtsied, or did what he thought a curtsy was, and motioned for him to come inside. In the end he had to take Sidon’s hand and guide him, pressing him to sit on the large mattress here.

 

“You… You…,” Sidon stammered and then… then he was reaching out, both hands now on Link’s bare hips, thumb brushing over his stomach. “You spoil me. Oh you are so, so lovely…”

 

He quickly went to close the door - and lock it - before he returned to his spot between Sidon’s legs.

 

 _Woman_ , he signed, and gestured vaguely towards where Gerudo town was in his mind.

 

“Ooh, a little deception, hm?,” Sidon asked, grinning at him. “Which I assume means that I will have to stay here…”

 

Link nodded, signing  _sad_. He would miss him, even if he was right here, waiting for him. But he had realised a while ago that it did not matter for how long Sidon wasn’t by his side, he always missed his presence. And he tried very hard not to think about what would happen once Ganon was defeated. Nope. Not thinking about it.

 

 _I’m sorry I…_ , Link hesitated.  _Hurt you_.

 

Sidon looked a little confused, and Link flushed. He had used the wrong sign, hadn’t he? He quickly shook his head.

 

“That meant ‘scared’. Did you mean ‘hurt’?”

 

He nodded, and very gently, and patiently, Sidon reminded him what the sign for that was. Link did it again and again, trying to commit it to memory this time. It was difficult, with everything that was going on, he was also learning a completely new language and some words seemed to just fall right out of his brain. It was frustrating, part of why he had snapped before. Here was the possibility of saying everything he wanted, but he could not yet grasp it.

 

“You didn’t hurt me, Link, my dear,” Sidon said, hands still on his belly. “I completely understand. I just hope that you feel a little better after your dream.”

 

Again he nodded, and put his hands on Sidon’s, so small compared to his. He liked his hands there, on his waist, his belly. It was comforting somehow, but every moment with Sidon was just that, made him feel so safe. Whatever Sidon said, he wanted to make it up to him, wanted him to just sit there and let Link take over.

 

Slowly he moved to take off some of the bracelets on his wrists, let them drop to the floor and watched as Sidon followed those movements, his mouth hanging open again. He let himself be pushed back by Link, who guided him to lie down on their bed. It was already obvious how aroused Sidon was, just by watching him in this particular outfit. So he decided to keep it on a little while longer, even as he climbed onto Sidon, straddling him, his ass pressed against his lover’s erection. Link closed his eyes for a moment, gasped as he started to rub against him, feeling him grow underneath these movements.

 

“Oh Link, oh…,” Sidon moaned, hands still gently steadying him, but not exerting any pressure. Link was in complete control.

 

He could feel himself get wet again, too, like he now always did when they made love. Most times he would even get wet before he got hard, and he remembered how roughly Sidon had taken him when he had pushed him into an alcove and guided his hand to his wet entrance. It showed how much he desired his prince, and Sidon loved to know just that.

 

So lost was he in his movements he noticed too late that his pants were all but soaked through, so damn aroused was he just feeling his lover’s big cock against his entrance. Sitting up, he quickly disposed of them, going right back to where he was, but leaving the top and the veil on. Link loved how the silky fabric felt against his skin, caressing him almost as Sidon did, hands on his hips, thumb rubbing gentle circles.

 

“Sometimes I cannot believe how lucky I’ve gotten,” Sidon whispered, eagerly met Link for the kiss he pressed against his lips, lifting the veil to do so.

 

“Heh,” Link gasped and grinned into the kiss, then pushed him down again.

 

He could tell how much Sidon liked him doing this. If he wanted to, he could probably easily overpower Link, hero of Hyrule be damned, but he didn’t. He chose to give up control, was eager to let Link do whatever he wanted. And what Link wanted was his lover’s cock in him.

 

He felt so daring all of a sudden. Perhaps it was the way Sidon looked at him, with such desire and lust, that made him feel so confident. But he liked that feeling - a lot. It was… power. A different kind of power than wielding the Master Sword, but even more delicious. Now he could watch how Sidon was gasping and so close to begging him to finally sink down on his cock, not just tease the tip of it with his wet entrance.

 

“Oh Link, fuck....,” this was the first time he had ever heard Sidon curse, his eyes went wide. He didn’t even know he was capable of it. But then his grin widened, fully realising the effect he had on him.

 

Sidon’s grip on his hips tightened, his pupils dilated, eyes almost completely black now. Was this what pure Zora lust looked like? He could tell that the tight grip would leave bruises on his hips, but he did not care. A mark that he was Sidon’s… He liked the thought of that, maybe he could get him to hold him even tighter just…

 

Reaching back, he guided Sidon’s cock to his entrance, locked eyes with him as he sank down on him, ever so slowly. He hadn’t prepped himself this time, and neither had Sidon, so he had to take it slow, but he also enjoyed the expression he saw on his lover’s face. He was struggling, torn between throwing his head back and closing his eyes and keeping them open so he could watch ever second of it. The beads and jewels jingled with the movement of Link’s heavy breathing, the air filled with only his gasps - Sidon was concentrating too hard on him to make any kind of sound.

 

He could do this. He could definitely do this. Link closed his eyes, supported himself with his hands flat on Sidon’s chest as he let himself sink down further on his cock. He felt himself stretched so deliciously wide, felt the familiarity of Sidon’s size, felt so completely filled when he was finally sitting on him.

 

 _Good?_ , he signed, and once more he managed to make Sidon curse.

 

“Good… Good isn’t even the right word- Link-,” he broke off mid-sentence, his eyes completely black now, his breathing as heavy as Link’s own.

 

Sidon was baring his teeth now, hissing, looked like he was holding back. Slowly Link let his hand slide over his warm skin, leaning up to do so, Sidon’s cock sliding out of him a little with the movement and he had to gasp at the sensation. His hand then came to cup his jaw, fingers sliding into his mouth, thumb brushing over those sharp teeth there. Sidon was suddenly very, very still.

 

He had bit him before. Not deeply, just nicked his skin a little bit, most times not even drawing blood. When he did, he was still so careful, licking it away, kissing the wound but Link had always been able to tell that he wanted to do more. And deep down… deep down Link wanted more, had somehow felt ashamed of that need. But it was a part of Sidon’s very being, he could tell, even if he hadn’t thoroughly explained it. He was always so mindful of Link’s well being, wanted to protect him, even from himself.

 

Slowly, Link tilted his head, exposing his throat to Sidon. The top left his shoulder completely bare, such easy access for him. Link let his finger wander over his own throat, down his shoulder, pointed at Sidon’s teeth again.

 

 _Bite me_ , he thought, hoping he was indicating it clearly enough.

 

“Link you- You don’t know what you’re asking.” Sidon grunted, fingers digging deeper into his hips and Link gasped.

 

He nodded.

 

 _I do know._ Again he motioned for his shoulder, rocking on Sidon’s lap to make him moan again. If anyone from the adjoining rooms could hear them, he did not care. He wanted this so badly, imagined it was the only thing making this feel even better than it already did. Sidon’s cock was thick and hot inside him, and Link yelped when he thrust up without warning, then stilled again.

 

“Are you sure?,” Sidon asked. “Are you- Are you absolutely sure?”

 

Link tilted his head. Sidon was holding back, he realised. He was holding back so much because he loved him and did not want to hurt him, when all Sidon wanted to do was what Link asked. He trusted his lover, completely and with his entire being.

 

_Yes._

 

Sidon growled as he sat up in one swift motion, wrapped his big arms around him and sank his teeth deep into his shoulder. The sharp pain mixed with the pleasure he felt, creating a sensation he’d never felt before. It clouded his mind, consumed his entire being as his fingers desperately scrambled for purchase on Sidon’s back. He cried out, toes curling in pleasure, cries that turned into moans, louder and louder, dragging out and surely audible throughout the entire inn.

 

He could feel his own blood trickle down his shoulder, soaked up by the beautiful fabric of the Gerudo garb he had just received. None of that mattered to him at the moment, once again he had given control over to Sidon, felt him thrust up into him sharply without ever letting go of his shoulder. When that wasn’t sufficient for either, Sidon turned them so Link was on his back again, without pulling out of him.

 

Teeth still locked in his shoulder, Sidon fucked into Link, harder and faster than he’d ever done before. With his movements he deepened the wound in his shoulder but he didn’t care, neither of them cared as both were too lost in the pleasure they felt, building up, spreading through them until Link felt like they were truly one, coming as one too.

 

So slowly, and gently, Sidon unlocked his jaw, pulling his teeth from his shoulder. Link tried to twist his head so he could see, but it was difficult, all he could see were the trickles of blood that still ran down his shoulder, now soaking the mattress. Sidon hesitated, then looked around the room and took the mirror that was by the basin by their bed to show him.

 

To some the sight might have been gruesome, his entire shoulder all but mangled, the teeth bites clearly visible. The raw, red flesh was pulsing with pain, but the afterglow of his orgasm barely made him feel it. As his fingers explored the large wound, Link had to smile, watched as Sidon licked his lips, cleaning the blood from them.

 

“L-Link I-”

 

He shook his head again. There was an animalistic side to Sidon, part of his being that he had been holding back because he was too sweet and did not want to hurt Link. But he loved him, loved all of those parts.

 

 _Good_ , he signed again, having no other word to describe how he felt.

 

“No I… should have told you what it meant,” Sidon said quietly, taking one of their healing potions and settling close by his side, the one that wasn’t hurt.

 _What?,_ he asked, grasping Sidon’s wrist that held the vial, not letting him heal it just yet.

 

“It’s… it’s something we do with the person that we wish to- to mate with.” Sidon looked so nervous, but Link felt elated at those words, smiled at him again. “To- to be with.”

 

 _Good,_ he signed again. This time it felt right. It was good, this was what Link wanted too. To bond with him, be with him for as long as he possibly could.

 

“I’m not sure you understand the magnitude of… of this,” Sidon looked a little confused, and still nervous.

 

But Link just shrugged. Maybe he didn’t, but to him, it sounded perfect.

 

 _I love you,_ he signed, grinning. Then held out his arms as much as he could, so wide.  _Soooooo much._

 

Sidon chuckled, and lifted the veil to kiss him, then Link deepened it to taste the remains of his own blood on his lover’s teeth. Only then did he let him dab the healing potion on his fingers, that then gently caressed the deep red, parted flesh. Link gasped a little at the sensation, twisted again to try and see, then decided to just watch Sidon has he worked.

 

 _Not all,_ he signed. He wanted there to be a mark, even if it was just a faint one.

 

“Really?”

 

_Really._

 

Link sighed softly as he continued to work, standing a little wobbly on his feet when he got up again. Sidon had to catch him, and set up the mirror again so Link could inspect himself. It was very, very faint, but the teeth marks could still be seen on his shoulder, and he twisted this way and that to see them in all their glory. He grinned up at Sidon, stood on tiptoe while he leaned down to kiss his cheek.

 

_Thank you._

 

He swayed a little then, wondering if it was from the blood loss or the excellent fuck Sidon had just provided, but he was gently put down on the bed again. Here he stretched and yawned, let Sidon undress him completely so he could wash his clothes for the next day. They needed it. Link watched him work, his eyelids drooping as he fought against the sleep that was threatening to overwhelm him. As silly as it was, he simply wanted to spend as many moments with Sidon as he could, even if he was just watching him.

 

Sidon returned the favour when he had hung up Link’s clothes to dry, looked down at his naked form on the bed. So Link stretched again, showing himself off, couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face. Sidon chuckled then, shook his head and joined him on the bed once more.

 

“I thank the goddess every day for sending you my way,” he said, hands on either side of Link’s head. “You saved my people from certain doom, together we will save Hyrule, and then I wish to spend my days trying to make you happy.”

 

Before he had a chance to ask if Sidon really meant that, if he wanted to spend all of his days with him, he leaned down to kiss him. A deep kiss that left him breathless, his earlier question blown out of his mind. He could worry about things later, now sleep was overtaking him, a sweet, dreamless sleep with the love of his life by his side.

 

In the morning Sidon helped him dress, straightened out all the creases from the lovely fabric, adjusted the veil covering his face. Not that Link couldn’t do it on his own, but the gesture was so intimate, and now he had to part from him for a few days at least. In the end Sidon promised to stay right here, to wait for him and be ready when he needed him. He knelt, and gently lifted the veil, to kiss him once more.

 

“Do try to have some fun, too, okay?,” Sidon said, and Link nodded, unsure if he could keep that promise. “I hear the market is supposed to be a sight to behold.”

 

He couldn’t deny that he wasn’t a bit excited and nervous when he made his way to the guard post, but decided to try and act as confident as he possibly could. Thankfully his voice couldn’t give him away, and when he walked past the guards… they just let him. All they did was exchange a few pleasantries, and Link even found out that the Gerudo used the same sign language the Zora did, and wondered why no Hylian he had met understood him this way.

 

But none of that suddenly mattered when he entered the market, the large, bustling space that made up the center of Gerudo town. So many women, all of them tall and large, most of them muscular walked here, carried their wares, shouted in a language he couldn’t understand. Everything was so colourful! Unfamiliar scents and spices tickled his nose, made him run this way and that, trying to find out what it was. To his surprise, every single person here seemed to be friendly towards him. After their previous run in with the guards he hadn’t expected it, but assuming that he was a woman, and so one of them, made everyone act towards him like they were good friends.

 

He liked that feeling very much.

 

It took him all day to get through the market, trying dishes that sent his taste buds on fire, buying souvenirs for Sidon, and even a little something for himself. Emerald earrings. It seemed he used to have holes in his ears, so when the woman running the shop pierced them it didn’t hurt very much. Yes, green really did look good on him, he agreed when he looked at himself in the mirror and saw the dangling jewels there. Sidon would like this.

 

In the end he was exhausted, feeling happy but also a little guilty that he had wasted the entire day having fun and not getting closer to calming the Divine Beast that rampaged through the desert. But tomorrow was another day, and that night he found himself in another inn, with an adjoining bar. Unable to remember whether he’d ever had alcohol before, he was really eager to try it.

 

 _One please!,_ he signed, pointing to what his neighbour at the bar was having. He had to stand on tiptoe to even look over it properly, everything in this city was built for how tall the Gerudo were.

 

“Aren’t you a little young to be drinking this?,” the woman at the bar asked, but Link just shook his head.

 

 _21,_ he signed, then gestured to himself, then the Gerudo around him. He was just small, compared to them, and even compared to some Hylians…

 

“Well all right, but if you’re lying, don’t tell anyone.”

 

He was almost giddy when he got his drink, a bright red colour with orange fruit at the side of it, even decorated with a small umbrella. He wished Sidon could be here, but even so he was having a blast. Then he heard a few Gerudo shout for him from a very comfortable looking corner stacked with pillows that they were sitting on.

 

“Hey, Hylian vai, come sit with us!,” one of them said, and Link eagerly walked over to sit with them.

 

 _Hello,_ he signed, grinning at them even though they couldn’t see.

 

As he looked into the round of friendly faces, he froze when it came to the woman sitting right next to him. He had seen her before. In the inn outside of the city, giving them the key to their room. She knew. She. Knew.

 

But nothing happened. She just smiled at him, and winked knowingly.

 

“We do not see many of you all the way out here, you must be tough,” she said. “My name is Malena.”

 

She proceeded to introduce all of her friends, who had so many questions for him, all of which he tried to answer with more or less success, depending on the question. While they talked, he finished his first fruity drink, one that went immediately to his head. And when that one was gone… another round was ordered, one after the other. His glass was never empty, and he never even paid for it. The sense of camaraderie between them felt wonderful, like he didn’t have to hold back even though he didn’t know them for very long.

 

This would definitely be a place that he needed to return to once this was over.

 

As the night went on, and the level of alcohol in their blood went higher, the conversation became raunchier. Due to the fact that men were rare among the Gerudo, and were mostly used to, well, breed, intimate relationships between women were very common. Link was sure he was turning the shade of a tomato as he learned things about the female body - and what one could do to it to please them - that he wouldn’t have learned in a lifetime.

 

“Ooh, are you shy?,” Malena asked, nudging his side. “You didn’t sound shy last night when you pleased your man.”

 

“Ooooooh,” went the round of women, teasing him so he had to hide his face in his hands.

 

But Malena nudged him again, it was all in good fun, and he nodded.

 

“I’m sure we could all learn a thing or two from her,” she said. “Though I suppose it’s unlikely for us to even meet a Zora, much less such a handsome one.”

 

“Oooh, a Zora!”

 

Gasps and further questions were asked, and slowly but surely Link became more confident in answering them. Still crimson though, as he somehow gestured that yes, male Zora did indeed have cocks. Good ones at that. He had never talked this openly about these things, and it was somehow refreshing to do so. He even got… tips. Honest to goddess tips on how to please Sidon better, though of course being a man he couldn’t use all of them, but there were things with his mouth he definitely needed to try. There was apparently so much more to sex than what they had done.

 

The sun was almost rising by the time they left the bar, Malena now insisted that he would stay at her place and not in any inn. It was Gerudo tradition, to not let a friend down. Friends… Link didn’t have any of those, aside from Sidon. Every day it was just the next fight, getting one step closer to defeating Ganon. But these women took him under their wing, even when some of them made it clear they knew he wasn’t a vai.

 

Malena gave him a hangover remedy the next day, another used her connections to give him an audience with the Gerudo chief, and soon enough they had a plan to attack the Divine Beast, hoping that he would be able to calm it. The day before though, Link just had to leave the city again, to tell Sidon what had happened and that the next day… he might not come back.

 

Just outside of the gates he ran into a Hylian, a man he had seen a few days earlier, still apparently waiting to get inside. He was a little taller than him, with dark hair and a weird look on his face as he inspected Link, his eyes lingering far too long on his chest and his exposed belly.

 

“Wow, what a gorgeous little thing you are, just my type,” he said, bowing awkwardly for him, then grabbed his wrist. “How about a drink at the inn?”

 

Link tried to pull away, but the guy wouldn’t let him go and he… stared. He was clearly pulling away, did so again without too much force but he wouldn’t let go.

 

“Now come on, a few drinks and we’ll have some fun.”

 

What the hell was wrong with this guy? Link was absolutely stunned by his behaviour just because he thought he was a woman. He was so stunned he didn’t know what to answer, or how to convey to him just how much of an asshole he was. Then a shadow fell on him, and when he looked up, Sidon was towering above them both.

 

“Is this man harassing you, my lady?,” he asked, arms crossed and glowering down at the guy.

 

Link took that opportunity to finally wrestle his wrist free, and quickly kicked him in the nuts. He doubled over in pain, grunting, just as Link raised his arms and let himself be picked up by Sidon, hugging him tightly.

 

 _My hero,_ he signed, lifting his veil to kiss his cheek over and over again.

 

“Not that you need the help, but I couldn’t wait to hold you in my arms again.”

 

He snuggled against him, hugging him as tightly as he could. How had he ever gone days without him?! He wanted to tell him so much, about the friend he had made, the things he had seen, still had the souvenir he had bought for him, a small camel figurine, painted in bright colours. But he thought about the day ahead, what he had to do… and what the Gerudo had taught him in that bar.

 

 _I have something to show you_.


	6. Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Link showed Sidon just what he learned from the Gerudo, the two are invited to a festival in Link's honour.

“Link, what are you-”

 

Link relished in the confused look on his lover’s face as he dragged him through the inn and into their room, pushing him down so he was sitting on the bed like he had done a few days ago. Making sure the door was locked, he reached to take off the veil that was covering the lower part of his face, and took a deep breath. He had never done this before, so he was nervous, but also eager to try what the Gerudo had explained to him. And shown. On bananas. The thought still brought a blush to his cheeks. The sight of which was apparently quite arousing to Sidon…

 

He grinned as he stepped forward, gestured for him to sit just like he was, and very carefully pushed his knees apart, so he was on full display. To see the effect Link had on Sidon made him feel powerful in a way, made him confident and proud. He liked feeling this way, to be desired and seen as something else but the thing that was supposed to stop Ganon. Now he didn’t feel ashamed when he knelt between Sidon’s legs, almost sheltered between them because he was so large compared to Link.

 

“Link…” Sidon cupped his cheek, thumb brushing over it. He was smiling, could probably figure out what he was going to do by now. Link could get lost in that smile, felt so safe when he saw it.

 

 _The Gerudo showed me,_ he signed, so proud that he had learned the sign for Gerudo.  _I do it for the first time…_

 

“I’m happy that you want to do this for me, thank you,” Sidon said, leaning down to kiss him. “Don’t take too much at once, no need to push yourself.”

 

Link nodded as he reached to pull down Sidon’s pants, who lifted his hips to help him with it. He was already half hard, and Link had to giggle as he wrapped his hand around Sidon’s cock, unable to grasp it all at once. As he slowly started to stroke it, it got even harder and bigger in his hand, and he grinned up at Sidon who was actually the one to blush now.

 

“I must admit I have been thinking about you the entire time you were gone,” Sidon said softly. “And not… not just worrying but… imagining you in these clothes they’re… I am almost ashamed to admit how I adore them on you.”

 

 _You think I’m sexy,_ Link signed, another word he had learned from his new friends, and Sidon blushed a deeper shade of red.

 

“Yes… very much so.”

 

_Thank you._

 

He was about to lean down when Sidon asked him to stop, and Link tilted his head, a little confused? He had seemed so eager before… But then Sidon gave him a pillow, to put under his knees so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable, and that just made his heart melt with how sweet he was. As rough as their last time had been, all that was in Sidon’s mind was his well being. It felt so good to be loved this way.

 

So he settled on the pillow, and kissed Sidon’s inner thigh in thanks, before letting his lips pepper a trail of kisses further up, and up, and stopping just before meeting his cock. He heard Sidon gasp above him, and again he had to giggle. Feeling this brave and confident made him tease his lover, and that seemed to have exactly the effect that he wanted: Sidon desiring him even more.

 

Link licked the tip of his cock and, deciding he liked the taste, took him in his mouth. He couldn’t fit much more than the tip, still unused to this sensation and remembering what Sidon had said - don’t try too much. His hands worked the rest of his length, rubbing him tenderly and keeping a slow pace for now as he figured out how exactly to do this. Doing it on a banana had been very different from the real thing. He was big and warm in his mouth, and Link tried his best to use his tongue how he’d been taught, relishing in the soft little moans that tumbled from Sidon’s lips.

 

“Oh Link, Link…”

 

Somehow he felt proud being able to do this, to have Sidon’s orgasm completely at his mercy. Now he didn’t take over like he had done a few nights ago - not that he minded. But this was all Link, and even inexperienced as he was with this, he was able to make him come. Sidon had tried to warn him, called his name again, but when Link pulled back and kept stroking his cock, his orgasm hit him - and Link’s face.

 

For a moment he was utterly shocked, and he supposed, grateful that none of it had managed to hit his eye and then… Then he had to giggle, pointing at Sidon’s face. He had looked just as surprised and taken aback as Link must have, and he soon joined in in his laughter. There was come all over his face, he had to look ridiculous!

 

When he tried to look for something to clean himself up with, Sidon quickly reached for a towel and started to dab his face clean, but before it was all gone Link reached up to drag his fingers through it… and licked it off. He had never tried that before, and he tilted his head as he tried to figure out whether he liked it or not.

 

 _Good,_ he signed, making Sidon blush. He would definitely have to try this again soon, and maybe then he’d be able to take more of him in his mouth.

 

“Wow Link I- that was incredible,” Sidon babbled as he was cleaning his face, still a little red in his cheeks. Link loved the way he looked when he was blushing, he thought he was the only one doing that between them. But no, he too had the power of blush.

 

He couldn’t stop grinning.

 

In the end his face was clean and Sidon had tugged him in his lap, where Link happily cuddled against his broad chest. He had really missed this while he was in the city, and only now did he fully realise just how much.

 

“Things went well?,” Sidon asked. “The beast seemed to have calmed.”

 

Link nodded against his chest.

 

“I’m so proud of you, my dear. You’re incredible.”

 

He suddenly sat up, remembering something.

 

 _Party!,_ he signed, relishing whenever he could surprise Sidon with a sign he had learned somewhere else.

 

“A celebration? For you, I assume? To celebrate that the city is safe?”

 

Link nodded enthusiastically, quickly got up to tug on Sidon’s hand, wanting to lead him to the city.

 

“But I can’t… Men are not allowed.”

 

He shook his head again. He had gotten permission! Except… he had no idea how to sign  _that_. He huffed, frustrated whenever this happened. Again he tugged on Sidon’s arm, motioned towards the city. Initially he had only come here to get him, the preparations for the party were in full effect and they would need to hurry, since he was the guest of honour.

 

 _Please,_ he signed, and very reluctantly Sidon followed him through the inn and to the city’s entrance, where they were still stopped.

 

“You better behave,  _voe_ ,” one of the guards said, poking her spear against Sidon’s chest, but not drawing any blood. “You may have permission now, but only because you are our heroine’s beloved.”

 

Sidon looked down at Link, who had once more put on the veil hiding the lower part of his face. He batted his eyelashes at Sidon, grinning underneath the thin fabric. He could imagine that no one had ever talked to Sidon like this, and somehow that was satisfying to him. Only because Link was now in charge. Sidon had to look to him for protection, not the other way around. Out here… he was more important, and he realised despite everything, he had never felt important before. Everyone paid attention to him as they walked through the rows of low tables and the pillows set around them. Everyone cheered him on, noticed him. He wasn’t the mousy little Hylian here who couldn’t speak, who people looked down on because of it. He was their hero. Or, well, heroine. Link was sure that more people than his friends and the chief knew by now that he wasn’t a woman, but that didn’t seem to change much.

 

He lead Sidon past all the wonderful palm trees that had colourful lights in them, past Gerudo chatting, laughing and cheering for him, to the table just in front of the stairs leading to the palace. There, a long table was set, covered in red fabric and laden with the wonderful delicacies Link had started to associate with Gerudo town. Sitting here, on more pillows than anyone else, was the chief, Riju. She waved at him gracefully, and gestured next to here, where two pillows were still unoccupied.

 

Link sat down next to her, and Sidon on his other side, gaping at everything around them. He almost - almost - forgot to introduce himself as the Prince of the Zora Domain, but did so as gracefully as Link had come to expect.

 

“Riju, Chief of the Gerudo,” he said, kneeling before her, and even this way still towering above her. “I am most humbled and thankful that you let me accompany our hero. I am Sidon, Prince of the Zora. Your kingdom is breathtaking and beautiful, and I am glad that our people can connect.”

 

Riju smiled, and waved for him to get up and take his seat.

 

“I must say I was curious… I have never seen a Zora before. I am sure we will have lots to talk about but for tonight…,” and she looked at Link, who was watching them curiously. “We celebrate the safety of my kingdom, and the bravery of our hero, Link.”

 

She had raised her voice during the last part of her sentence, and around them everyone raised their glasses, cheering for him. Just for him. He pressed his hands to his face for a moment, feeling oddly embarrassed, but then he felt Sidon’s hand on the small of his back, reassuring him. When he looked back into the crowd, there were only smiles. All of them were thankful, to him, for what he did. He did not let these people down.

 

He did not let them die.

 

Suddenly he wished that his veil also covered his eyes, he was tearing up at the thought of his friends, of those memories he had from a hundred years ago. They started to mean more to him, especially after he had met Urbosa’s spirit inside the Divine Beast.

 

Do not cry for me, she had said. And Link was trying, he really was, but he could not help but feel that she should be here along with him. All of them should.

 

Suddenly he whipped his head around. A sensation, on his shoulder. A large hand, and yet feminine.

 

 _Urbosa,_ he mouthed, silent, inaudible, as always. Why he still tried, he did not know.

 

“Link?,” Sidon whispered into his ear, his hand now sliding around his waist. “Are you okay?”

 

He rubbed his eyes, getting rid of the tears that had started to form, and nodded. So he reached for the golden goblet that was set in front of him, and raised the glass of wine to everyone else. Then he paused. He couldn’t say what he wanted to, not nearly well enough at least.

 

 _Thank you,_ he signed instead.

 

A cheer rang through the crowd, and then they drank. A lot. Link didn’t know whether he had ever had alcohol before, but tasting the sweet red wine he decided he liked it, almost as much as Sidon’s cock. He giggled at himself, at the association, and turned to see that there was again a bit of a blush in Sidon’s cheek, and his goblet was half empty. It never stayed that way though, large Gerudo would come by and refill their goblets every chance they got.

 

 _So tall!,_ Link signed when one of them had passed.  _Everyone is so tall! I’m so tiny._

 

Sidon chuckled by his side, and next thing he knew he was in his lap, Riju eyeing them with an amused look on her face.

 

“I suppose they are,” he said. “And you are not tiny you are… fun sized! A lot of courage, beauty and wonderfulness compressed into a small form.”

 

 _You’re silly,_ Link signed, then hesitates, unable to stop his smile.  _And wonderful._

 

He knew a lot of positive words by now, because Sidon was a very positive person. He was excited about pretty much everything, curious like Link was too. He found something to be impressed by everywhere they went, and whenever Link wanted to know a word that he said to learn to sign it, Sidon was happy to oblige. Slowly he was starting to learn things that helped them communicate when enemies were nearby too - which actually gave them an advantage as it was silent.

 

For now he just tried to remember all the things he had learned as well, which wasn’t easy sometimes. Other times he wondered whether the long sleep had damaged his memory permanently, but now he was simply mesmerized by Sidon’s sweet words. Turning away from the crowd, he lifted his veil to lean in for a kiss. Sidon’s large arms wrapped around him immediately, hugging him tightly and lifting him for easier access.

 

It didn’t stop at one chaste kiss though, they were both a little tipsy and too in love to be able to leave it at that. They only stopped when Link felt someone tapping on his shoulder and calling his name. He pulled back, a little woozy from the kiss, from how it always seemed to consume his entire being, and he had to blink a few times to figure out who it was in front of him. Malena.

 

“We were just about to dance, and we thought we could teach you a little…,” she said, reaching out to offer her hand, and then grinned at Sidon. “I’m sure your beloved would like to see that.”

 

Link turned a deeper shade of red at the thought, looked past Malena to see everyone he had met in that bar a few days back. There they all were, grinning at him, Dorrah, Fegran, Isha, Olu, Pokki, and some others whose name he did not know. Then he looked back to Sidon who… looked damn excited at the prospect. Link was tipsy already, and it sounded like fun so he took Malena’s hand and let himself be dragged to the large open space in the middle of all the tables.

 

It was crowded here too, and some were already dancing to the music that filled the air around them. They were all so good at it, swaying their hips so lovely, others dancing together, seemingly knowing the rhythm by heart. One couple was performing an elaborate choreography, so fluid, so practiced and yet completely spontaneous. They were giggling, happy, and they reminded Link of how much he loved Sidon. He knew that look on the women’s faces, that was the look that he saw on himself when he thought of his beloved.

 

Beloved. He liked what the Gerudo called Sidon. He would have to ask how to sign that soon.

 

But now Malena asked him if it was okay to touch him, and Link nodded, curious what this would be. She gentle guided him to turn around, so he was facing the large table that he had just been sitting at, where Sidon was watching him intently, taller than anyone around him. For a moment Link couldn’t stop staring at him, remembering his beloved’s lips on his own just a moment ago. Then Malena’s hands were on his waist, and she was explaining how to dance.

 

Very gentle and without touching him too intimately, she guided him, taught him how to move his hips, to loosen up and sway to the music. Her hand then slowly slid along his arm, intertwining their hands and holding his arm out to the right. Together they performed gentle motions, like a sweet, slow wave caressing an invisible body and little by little, Link felt that he was getting a grasp on this.

 

“Do not stiffen so much, Link,” Malena whispered into his ear. “Close our eyes and feel the music.”

 

Just before he did, someone came along with a belt, wrapped it around his waist and now he was jingling with every movement. Still a little clumsy at first, but then Sidon vanished from his sight, everything went dark except for the little lights still visible behind his closed lids. But with Malena’s help he relaxed, he let the music and her take over, and then… then he was just dancing. The jingling of his bells now matched the music perfectly, and the lovely haze of the alcohol in him let him move as freely as he wanted to.

 

He only stumbled once after that, and that’s when he opened his eyes and noticed that Malena had stepped away. She wasn’t guiding him anymore, now he was dancing by himself, stepping up to join her as if they had practiced this choreography for hours and hours on end. It just came naturally now, and then Link reached to undo the ribbon that held his hair together, let his head fall back and felt the hair tickle his shoulders. He grinned to himself, he knew Sidon was watching, probably felt the heat build up inside him at the mere sight of this. But Link was having too much fun, he wasn’t going to rejoin him any time soon.

 

He and his friends danced together, they switched partners easily and fluidly, suddenly even the person that had sold him the clothes he was wearing was pressing against him. They just grinned at each other under their veils, but Link could tell by their eyes that they were returning his smile. Then they were gone again and here was Malena again, dancing together, showing him a few new moves before he turned to face his beloved once more.

 

Sidon had just been taking a sip of wine, but froze when his eyes met Link’s. Ever so slowly he set his goblet down, completely mesmerised by Link’s movements. He still felt the thrill from a few hours ago, when he had completely made Sidon come apart, with how he looked, what he was able to do to him, and now he could do this just by dancing for him. His hips swayed this way and that, the bells jingling sweetly as he did. Then, without thinking about it he reached up, fingers carding through his hair as if he were about to tie it up again, but then let it fall, relishing in the little gasp he saw Sidon let out.

 

Giggling to himself, he twirled around. He knew so well how much Sidon loved his ass, and he let him enjoy it from afar.

 

“Wow, Linkie!” Pokki was dancing close to him, and winked at him. “You’re driving your beloved crazy, poor guy!”

 

She laughed along with him, took his hands and twirled him around. He had never had this much fun in the life that he remembered, and he felt so light, so happy.

 

“He looks like he’s going to explode at any moment!”

 

Link looked over his shoulder at Sidon who was still completely mesmerised. Not just mesmerised… as if he worshipped him. As if there were stars in his eyes when he looked at Link. Everything fell away then, there was only Sidon left, the music, the scent of Gerudo town enveloping them, but also connecting them. As strange as this place had been to them in the beginning, its people and its customs seemed to only bring them closer together.

 

He made his way back, feeling more graceful and braver than ever before. Standing in front of Sidon, he was barely taller than him now that he was sitting, but Sidon pressed a hand to his belly, didn’t let him sit just yet.

 

“My sweet silver pearl,” he said, quietly, so that only Link could hear him. “You are so incredible! Thank you for showing me this wonderful part of you.”

 

How on earth was Sidon able to make him feel this good? How could one look into his eyes tell Link that he meant every word he said, that he  _was_ incredible, that he could do anything! For the rest of that night all doubts were gone from his mind, all worries vanished. Perhaps it had a little to do with the wine that flowed freely during the celebration, but Link knew that most of it was Sidon’s support, his honesty, and his love.

 

Plus the hangover remedy he knew to make the next morning.

 

They had celebrated all throughout the night, only when the sun had started to rise did the first people leave and by then Link could barely stand on his own two feet anymore. Sidon had carried him back to the inn, now that the celebration was over he was no longer welcome here. He barely even remembered the way back, only that he was safe in his beloved’s strong arms, and that he was humming softly as he was falling asleep. Now he was squinting against the sun that shone through the window and right into his face, trying to arch away from it without moving too much. His head didn’t like when he was moving too much.

 

“Here, sweetness, drink this.”

 

Link refused to open his eyes, but of course he recognised Sidon’s voice, felt himself lifted very gently and then a glass was pressed to his lips. On instinct he parted his lips, something peppermint-y, fresh and cooling was sent down his throat, and almost instantly he felt better. Whatever he had made, had worked.

 

Slowly he blinked his eyes open, and smiled when Sidon completely enveloped his view. He rubbed the side of his own head, hesitated, and then gave him a thumbs up.

 

“It’s an old Gerudo recipe, so I’m told,” Sidon said, chuckling. “I figured you would need it.”

 

 _I like the drink but… ow._ He didn’t know what this headache was called, but he knew it was related to the wine. Once more Sidon chuckled, gently put him down on the bed and taught him  _wine_ as well as  _hangover_. Link hoped that he wouldn’t need to use the latter much.

 

“I should have warned you not to drink so much of it. You’re quite a bit smaller than I am, so it had more of an effect on you, I’m s-”

 

Link pressed a finger to his lips. Sidon did that way too much, apologise for something that he did not need to apologise for. He was a grown man and capable of making his own mistakes, and if he was enough to carry the responsibility of Hyrule’s well-being, then he could also deal with a hangover.

 

And in that instant his mood changed.

 

 _We should move on,_ he signed, then reached for a piece of paper and a pen, to write out: Rito Village. Impa had told him all about where to find the Divine Beasts, and it seemed like the best next step to take.

 

“Oh I wonder what that will be like!,” Sidon exclaimed, getting up to get their things ready. “I’ve never been there, though I have met some Rito people. I wonder how they live! Do you think they will have interesting food, oh I can’t wait, I hope it won’t be too cold. Maybe we will have to get you some thicker armour, the Gerudo clothes won’t be enough of course and we can’t have you getting sick. Perhaps I can also chat with the chief and establish better relations-”

 

Link watched as Sidon babbled on an on about how curious he was, wondering out loud what they might see once they got there, and what would await them during their travels. His never ending positivity infected Link, and he couldn’t help but smile. It was so good that Sidon was by his side. He remembered too well what travelling had been like before he had met him. How lonely he had felt, how hopeless in front of his insurmountable task.

 

But now he was here, two beasts down, two more to go. He had done that with Sidon’s help, and going to Rito Village seemed just another step to him. The man was his rock, without him he would have surely faltered by now.

 

Why had he been chosen? Why did the Master Sword let him pull it out of its rock? What was he without Sidon?

 

He turned away from his beautiful babbling beloved for a moment, these conflicting emotions in him freezing him in place. He had to do this, and could do it with Sidon’s help perhaps but…

 

“My love,” Sidon’s hand tugged on his shoulder, but he refused to turn around before he had composed himself. When he did, he faked a smile. “Are you alright?”

 

Link nodded.

 

 _Let’s go._  


	7. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is struggling with his failure 100 years ago, his thoughts going in circles as he travels with Sidon towards Rito Village. To try and figure things out, he send Sidon away, but that was a mistake. It's up to Link to make sure Sidon survives.

Link tried not to let those bad thoughts invade his mind, those doubts that crept up on him every time he wasn’t paying attention. He tried really hard, to instead be infected with his beloved’s enthusiasm that surely they could save Hyrule, that they would save the land and be celebrated as heroes, Link most of all! But Sidon didn’t really know how weak he was, he couldn’t see that…

 

He looked down at himself and didn’t even saw the body of a hero. He had learned that to Sidon, he was attractive, that he could be sexy, but that was not what was required of him now. It had been weeks since they had left Gerudo town, were now travelling through green valleys towards Rito Village, and what had happened there felt silly to him now. Should they have even wasted time celebrating when there were still Divine Beasts out there making the lives of the people miserable?

 

His happiness was not a priority, and he had been foolish to think so. The more he remembered about his past life, the more it plagued his dreams as well as his waking hours. Two of the Champion’s spirits were with him, and it felt like they were watching his every move. He couldn’t disappoint them, couldn’t stop to rest. He had already let them down once.

 

What he hadn’t even realised back then… what had grown between Zelda and Urbosa… They had never been allowed to be happy, so why should he, when it was his fault they were dead and imprisoned?

 

And now he was tearing up again. Heroes didn’t do that either.

 

“Link?”

 

Of course Sidon had noticed, he was so damn attentive. Sometimes he wished he wasn’t, and now Link just turned away from him as they walked, trying not to stumble but also unwilling to look at him.

 

“Link I wish you would talk to me,” he said softly.

 

Rain was starting to fall, and while Sidon would welcome it, Link just pulled down the hood of his travel cloak lower, adjusted the buttons on the armour he was now wearing. No more Gerudo garb, not out here.

 

 _I can’t,_ he signed, glaring up at Sidon for a moment.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that, I’m sorry.”

 

And he apologised, of course he did. Sidon was a good person, too good for him, and he was relying on him far too much. What if he got hurt because of Link? Because he was too weak to do this journey on his own, too cowardly to face Ganon without him.

 

It took a while for Link to notice that Sidon had stopped walking, only then did he turn around and look at him again. He didn’t look hurt exactly, but thoughtful, holding onto the strap of the pack he was carrying.

 

“Do you wish me to leave?,” he asked, and Link froze in place.

 

Did he? Yes and no. He loved this man with every fibre of his being, so much that sometimes he felt he would burst because he was unable to shout it from a hilltop. But he hadn’t defeated a single Divine Beast without his help and his support. And the more he looked back on what had happened, he realised how close Sidon had been to getting hurt multiple times. Not just fighting the beasts, but just travelling through Hyrule was dangerous enough.

 

And then there was that feeling… He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve to be happy, not when there was so much still left to do, when he had failed his friends and the entire country 100 years ago. He had faltered when he shouldn’t have, he hadn’t been good enough.

 

For a second there was that sensation on his shoulder again, and out of the corner of his eyes he thought he saw a hand, but as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone again. He took a deep breath, and made himself look at Sidon, who was still waiting patiently for his answer.

 

 _Yes,_ he signed, trying not to show that his hand was shaking. Not because of the cold of the rain.

 

Sidon didn’t move for a while, but then stepped closer and knelt in front of him. It was hard for Link to look into his eyes, because as good as Sidon was at understanding him, at being there for him no matter what, he could see that he was hurt.

 

“I will give you time, of course I will,” Sidon said, making himself smile. “I can’t imagine the pressure you’re under, it is only natural you would need some time to yourself. How… how about I take a different route to the village. Through the rivers, and we can meet up there again. And if… if you wish that I return to Zora’s Domain then, then I- I will.”

 

Link had never heard Sidon’s voice crack before, never. He had always been strong, sure of himself, so happy. Now he had hurt him, this wonderful being. He didn’t want to, of course not, but he needed the time to think, and somehow… needed to punish himself for being happy, even if only for a moment. Being away from Sidon was that punishment.

 

Except he wasn’t just punishing himself. Nothing affected just him, and yet he couldn’t make himself hold Sidon back, tell him to stay. He was just frozen in place, watched as his beloved stood, taking his silence as confirmation.

 

Sidon left a few things for him, some supplies and rations, told him again where to go and how to reach Rito Village.

 

“Take- Take this blanket, it gets cold there…,” Sidon whispered.

 

Holding the fluffy red blanket they had picked up at that wandering shop a while back, Link watched as Sidon turned his back to him. Watched as he went towards the river in the distance. It hurt. It hurt more than the panic he had felt waking up without his memories, because he knew that he wasn’t the only one feeling this way. What would Sidon think of him now? He hadn’t even said anything. Did he think Link didn’t love him anymore?

 

He reached out, but stopped in his tracks, mouth open but unable to utter a sound. Sidon wouldn’t hear him anymore, wouldn’t see anything he signed. It was too late, he was gone. Link should focus now on getting to Rito village, him alone with his thoughts, trying to sort them all out.

 

For a while he just walked, clutching the blanket, without thinking. He was simply concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other, following the road towards his destination. The reality of his situation hit him when night started to fall, and he found a small rock outcropping where he could spend the night. Hidden a little away from the road, with a few bushes hiding him from view, it was perfect. But he was drenched from the rain, as was his blanket because he had been too stupid to pack it away. All the wood he found was wet too, and as he tried to light a small fire he found himself unable to do so.

 

Again and again he hit the stone against the flint, trying to get it to work, but every time he did the whole thing just became fuzzier and fuzzier in his vision. When he rubbed his eyes to clear them, he realised he was crying. It was cold, he was lonely, and there were no strong arms to wrap around him and tell him that it would be okay. He was on his own again, like he had been months ago when he had gotten out of that infernal machine. And it was all his fault.

 

Sometimes he wished they had never put him into the shrine of resurrection. It was too much! How could he, one small person, defeat Ganon? Why had the sword chosen him? He was worthless! In his memories he had been so sure of himself…

 

Tears still in his eyes, he pulled out the master sword, let it rest on his folded knees. The blade was dull, the shine that usually accompanied it was gone. When Link let his fingers wander over the edge, his skin was left intact. No words rang in his head, the sword… it had given up on him, just like he had done himself.

 

It dropped to the ground along with him, and Link curled up, cold and alone. Now he knew he was crying, the tears flowing freely down his cheeks and onto the ground, as he was shaking and pressing a hand to his mouth. He couldn’t make any sounds, not even the sobs he wanted to let out, one of the very few things he  _could_ let out. But he couldn’t be seen in this state, not by monsters, not by the people that relied on him to save them.

 

He didn’t get any sleep that night, feeling too pathetic, too sad and anxious at the same time. If he closed his eyes he could get attacked, stopped from reaching his goal. And while it was dull now, he couldn’t risk the master sword fall into anyone’s hands but his own… Until someone more worthy of it came along. Maybe he could find someone like that, who was better suited to complete this task.

 

In the morning he was exhausted, eating some of his rations just to get a little energy. Giving up seemed easy at that moment, but when he was on the road again, his tears finally dry, he looked towards where Hyrule Castle was. In the sky he could still see the dark energy swirling around it, even from so far away. As pathetic as he felt, he couldn’t just leave it all behind. He owed everyone at least this.

 

He found himself focusing on the road, ignoring the dull blade on his back. He bought a small dagger from a wandering merchant, but aside from that, he made sure to put one foot in front of the other, yearning for, and at the same time dreading reaching Rito Village. What would Sidon say if he found out the Master Sword had rejected him? Would he finally give up on him too?

 

A flash of red made him snap his head to the left a few hours later, but it was only a small bird he had seen out of the corner of his eye. He really was this desperate for him, wasn’t he? It happened again and again over the next few days, whenever he saw something red, his heart would start to jump, hoping that it was Sidon meeting him again. Sidon who had given him nothing but comfort from the start, who seemed to understand him so well, even without any words.

 

Was Sidon just naive to think that they could do this? Or was he so positive for Link’s sake? Nothing negative ever came out of him, there was no hopelessness in his eyes, or even fear. How did he do that? Link wished so badly that he could be so sure of himself, and now that Sidon was gone, his thoughts were just spiralling downwards. It was getting colder now, and putting one foot in front of the other was getting increasingly more difficult. At night he took the blanket Sidon had given him to try and warm himself up, but sleep eluded him. When he washed himself in a small river or lake, he watched as the circles under his eyes grew deeper and darker. The person in that Gerudo outfit had completely vanished, now he was just a mess, twigs and leaves in his hair, expression grim, his armour dirty. At that moment he was glad Sidon couldn’t see him.

 

Every day it became harder to move, every day he became slower, and his illusions of seeing Sidon stronger. How pathetic was he, that he had to cling to him so badly? He wanted to yell at himself, to keep going, to get over it, but even with only himself he could not bring himself to make a sound. He supposed he would never find out why he could not talk, while he could still make some other sounds. It was the least of his problems now.

 

Not again…

 

He could see the large stone pillar that was Rito Village in the distance, but again something red had caught his eye. What was it this time, a fox? No, it was, as he looked closer, something in the river that was crossing the road in the distance. It was too big to be a fox anyway, and now he was getting curious, and a hope was growing inside him despite his better judgement.

 

As he got closer he saw that there was indeed a humanoid form there, red and white, but unmoving. His heart started to pound in his chest, maybe Sidon was resting and he could surprise him! Then he could apologise and tell him how stupid he had been to ever send him away. Because that’s what he had been - stupid. He had never needed time alone, that had only made the thoughts inside his head worse than they’d been.

 

Still, knowing the Master Sword on his back had rejected him left a bitter taste in his mouth, and his steps slowed once more as he approached the figure. How could he possibly say it?  _I am unworthy. I am unworthy of the sword, the title of hero, and your love._  

 

And yet, a smile almost curled on his lips when he saw that it was indeed Sidon lying there on the banks of the river. Maybe they could continue the rest of their journey together, and he could finally get some sleep again. That is, if Sidon didn’t reject him after he had made him leave his side. He wanted to shout, to get his attention because the way too him still seemed so far and his body was so tired, and for a brief moment he considered trying to throw a rock into the water but even that seemed too much effort.

 

Closer and closer he got to Sidon, his heart sinking with every step. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off, that he shouldn’t be quite that still even if he was sleeping. Why would he be sleeping in the middle of the day, he couldn’t be waiting for Link, he had no idea if he’d come this way. Soon enough he realised what was wrong: That spot on his chest hadn’t been red before. Sidon was wounded.

 

With what little energy he had left he sped up, one foot in front of the other, faster, faster. This was his fault. They had split up because of him! What had hap-

 

Link’s eyes went wide as he saw it crawling over the hill, the sight he dreaded every moment of every day, the sight that made his stomach drop and pure fear flare up inside him. A Guardian. The things that had supposed to protect them so many years ago, that had turned against them. But they usually only attacked Link, what was going on? Had they been tracking them, learning that Sidon was his ally? Was it his fault, again?

 

He had to hurry, it was so much faster than him though, and now that dreadful red dot was searching the area, so damn close to his dear Sidon. He wanted to cry, all he could do was watch as the dot stopped on Sidon’s chest, right where he had been hurt before. He reached up to rub his eyes, he couldn’t stop, focus Link, focus.

 

He pulled out his shield as he now broke into a run, reached for the Master Sword but remembered how useless it was to him now, and instead pulled out the small dagger he had gotten a few days ago. Pushing the thought away that this thing was useless against the huge Guardian, he felt a burst of speed coming on again, just as the beeping from the machine became more urgent. He knew what would happen, he knew it, and wanted to stop it so badly, praying inside his mind for something,  _anything_ to make him faster.

 

But nothing did.

 

Nothing saved Sidon from the blast of energy that hit him, and all Link could do was watch his already broken body be thrown about like a doll. A scream filled the air, a sound unlike anything Link had heard before. And then he realised- it was him. He was screaming, veering away from Sidon’s broken body and towards the machine that now had him in his sights. He ignored what that might mean, instead ducked behind his shield and just ran forward, ignoring the red light, the beeping, the horrible sound.

 

But he was faster this time, the thing needed to recharge and that was his opening to climb on top of it, jumping from one leg onto its torso, and then climbing further up. He had to throw away his shield to be able to hold on, then took his dagger and rammed it into that open slot between its torso and its head. Something sparked, burned his hand but he didn’t let go, he would only let go when this thing was dead.

 

Link didn’t know if they could feel pain, but he hoped that they did.

 

It shook and shivered with whatever was happening to it, one leg went limp and Link was almost thrown off by the rapid movement, losing his dagger in the process. He growled in frustration, using his now free hand to hold on to the sparking and burning gap in its armour. He’d curse if he could, dodging the red laser that was still trying to follow him. Now he was unarmed, his shield was nowhere to be seen and the thing still wasn’t dead.

 

Without any other options at his disposal, he reached for the Master Sword on his back. Perhaps it could still be used as a blunt weapon, he’ll just hit it until it stopped moving. He had to save Sidon, he had to save him, he had to save everyone.

 

It seemed as if time had slowed down. When he pulled out the sword, the sound of metal on metal was dragged out, echoed even after it was out. He leaned into the Guardian, shifting his weight to account for the sudden movement, staying as steadily on it as he could. In one swift motion, he threw the sword up just a little bit, turning his hand to grip it upside down. So he had a good grip, a steady grip, so he could kill it, so he could save him.

 

The glowing blade slid into the machine’s working as if through butter, metal, wires, sparks flew around him and in an instant everything was over. The Guardian fell to the ground, unmoving, and Link fell, rolling on the grassy field, losing his sword once more.

 

Panting, lying on his back, he looked to where it had fallen, not far from his shield.

 

“Oh.”

 

It was glowing again, it was sharp once more in his grip.

 

Then he sat up sharply.  _Sidon._ Scrambling to his feet he ignored everything else, his shield, sword, the Guardian, and ran towards where he had fallen, several meters away. His knees buckled when he finally saw the extent of his wounds, and he slid the rest of the way to kneel by his side. He was too shocked even to cry. His entire right side was raw and open, and Link could swear that he could see bones - his ribs, the flesh burned away. He couldn’t bring himself to touch him, afraid that whatever he did would be the wrong thing.

 

Then he remembered they still had potions with them, one he pulled out of his pack to pour on the wound itself, watching as some of the flesh slowly grew back, at least covering the bone again. Another he took to guide to his lips, trying to make Sidon drink it. He knew this wasn’t enough, in his head he knew it wasn’t but his heart was begging for him to wake up again, to just be okay with the raw, red chest.

 

Suddenly Sidon took in a sharp breath, opened his eyes and started coughing. Link tried to hold him still, but Sidon immediately winced. Before he could look down at himself, Link steadied his head, made him look straight ahead just at him.

 

 _Don’t,_ he signed. It was a horrible sight, one he himself could barely stand to look at, Sidon shouldn’t.

 

“My… pearl,” Sidon barely got the words out, his breathing sounded… horrible, rattling, every breath difficult to take.

 

 _Be still,_ Link signed, but now… now he had no clue what to do, and panic settled in. He had to get Sidon help,  _now,_ and Rito village wasn’t far from here but how on earth would he get him there? If it were the other way around Sidon would have no problem carrying him, but link was half his size, it was impossible.

 

He couldn’t leave him out here while he got help either, and by then it might be too late! What was he going to do?

 

“You saved me,” Sidon drew his attention again, as he whispered these words in between his rattling breaths. Link shook his head but he shushed him. “Thank you… I want to… want to say-”

 

 _No,_ Link pressed a finger to his lips.  _Don’t. Later._

 

Sidon chuckled at that, but the chuckle turned into a cough and then a grimace as he winced in pain once more. Link shook his head energetically. Don’t move, Sidon, just don’t move please.

 

“Don’t you worry,” he whispered, every word a strain on him. “I will… try my best to not leave you. But I had to tell you- tell you about the-”

 

He broke off there, closed his eyes for a moment as he just concentrated on breathing. Link rummaged through his pack, finding a vial of a potion with a few drops still left in them. He put one hand under Sidon’s head, helped him lift it as he guided the glass to his lips. It gave him a bit of relief but not far enough, he had to be in so much pain.

 

“The jewelry,” Sidon whispered then, his eyes only open a slit. They were trying to focus on Link, but he was having a hard time of it. Sidon was about to pass out, he couldn’t let that happen! “It was… Gonna ask you… engagement… Father said yes... “

 

Link’s eyes went wide, even as he leaned in to make sure he heard every word he said. Sidon wanted to… marry him?

 

 _Are you-,_ he started to sign, but stopped mid-motion when he noticed that Sidon was gone, passed out. Quickly he rushed to take his pulse, finding it there, but weak.

 

No, no, no! Link shook his shoulder a little, the one that wasn’t completely mangled by the Guardian’s beam. He had to wake up, he had to wake up, just for a moment. He had to see what he was signing.

 

_Yes. Yes. Yes._

 

Over and over again. Up and down his fist went, his head joining the motion. Yes of course he would marry him if he still wanted him. Of course, of course!

 

“Snap out of it!”

 

Link’s head snapped up, and his mouth dropped open at the sight before him. Urbosa and Mipha, their ghostly forms standing just behind Sidon, looking down at them. He started to shake, his whole body, scared of their judgement, scared of what they would say. It was his fault Mipha’s brother had gotten hurt. Only his.

 

She looked so sad, clutching her hands to her chest as she took a step forward.

 

“Crying isn’t going to do you any good,” Urbosa said, doing the same. “You know what you have to do, get him help.”

 

_But I-_

 

“You can’t carry him, we know,” she interrupted, kneeling in front of him, her gaze intense. “So what are you going to do, Link? You know this.”

 

For a moment he just stared at her, unable to believe that this was truly happening, then it all clicked into place. He looked around, saw the broken guardian, saw broken branches and vines, remembered the blanket in his pack, and realised he had everything he needed to build something to help him carry his beloved.

 

“That’s it,” Urbosa said, and now she was smiling as her hand came to squeeze his shoulder. The feeling was familiar, and now he realised what it was he had been seeing out of the corner of his eye. “You can do this, Link. Go on, save him.”

 

Link stood, but hesitated as he looked at Mipha, who was now kneeling besides Sidon, her hand on his forehead.

 

“My dear brother,” she whispered, her smile sad. “I’m sure Link won’t mind if I borrow his power a little bit, to keep you safe.”

 

Link shook his head, then nodded, unsure whether Mipha would understand.

 

 _Thank you,_ he signed, and then.  _I’m sorry._  

 

He was sorry for so much. For failing her - failing them - for being unable to reciprocate her feelings, for falling for her brother instead. What did she think of Link, would she look down on him?

 

“Go now, Link. Quickly.”

 

Something inside him took over then, something that had been ingrained into him, from many hours of training perhaps. He was a soldier now, and he had one purpose: Get Sidon help. So he gathered parts of the Guardian, sheets of its armour, gathered large branches, ripped apart clothes that he had in his pack and worked on crafting a stretcher that would be able to help him do what he needed. Suddenly everything was clinical, and there were no more tears to shed. His friends couldn’t help him move Sidon onto the stretcher, and it took all of Link’s strength to do it. He couldn’t even tell how he had done it, he was so tired, he was hurt too but the pain didn’t go all the way to his brain.

 

In the end Sidon was on the stretcher, and Link was adjusting the makeshift harness around himself, preparing for an arduous trek towards Rito Village. He couldn’t meet Mipha’s eyes he just-

 

A small hand on his cheek.

 

“You are worthy Link. Accept my brother’s love, and find happiness. You deserve it.”

 

He couldn’t cry, not now. His grip on the harness tightened, the wires and metal digging into his hand and cutting open the skin. Thank you, Mipha, he thought, hoping she would somehow know. When he looked up, both of them were gone again. He looked back at Sidon, and something constricted around his heart. He looked so pale… Mipha’s magic might be the only thing still keeping him alive, a soft sheen on his wound the only thing hinting to it. He couldn’t let him die, he just couldn’t.

 

Link turned and focused on the pillar that was Rito Village. There, someone would hopefully be able to help, he’d give anything for it.

 

He took the first step, felt the harness dig into his armour, pressing against his body. It hurt, it was heavy, and every step was difficult but he could not stop. His makeshift contraption was hurting him, but somehow that only urged him on, as did the blood running down his hands and into his sleeves. He did not matter right now, only Sidon did.

 

And so he made his way towards the Village, expending everything he had to get there as fast as possible. Every now and then he even managed to break out into a jog, keeping it up for a while before he had to catch his breath again. He was bruised and broken and hurting, after a while he even noticed that his right hand was severely burned from where he had plunged it into the Guardian. None of it mattered though, not his pain or his breathing that was difficult, that felt like it would stop at any moment. Sometimes he would look back at Sidon to make sure he was still breathing, but then he immediately turned back to face the road. He couldn’t look at him for too long, knowing why this had happened.

 

He managed to round a corner and suddenly - there were people. Lots of them, horses too, a stable! Link huffed, put in one last burst of speed to bring Sidon to them. It didn’t take long for them to draw attention, people surrounded them, asked him all kinds of questions but he had a hard time hearing them, he had a hard time even breathing or staying on his own two feet.

 

 _Help,_ he signed, and pointed towards Rito Village.  _Help him. Please._  

 

“What’s he doing?”

 

“He’s signing!”

 

“The village, he’s right, they have a healer!”

 

Link’s head was swimming, he couldn’t tell who was talking, then suddenly the pressure was taken from his body and he fell over, just for a moment. He pushed himself up quickly, and saw that two others were now dragging his makeshift stretcher towards the village. Someone had put a hand on his shoulder, and for a moment he had hoped it was Urbosa but when he turned a stranger look at him. They were saying something, but it didn’t reach his ears.

 

He shook his head, pushed them away and followed Sidon. Now he had a good look on him, saw how shallow his breathing was, that the shine that had been on his wound was fading. Mipha’s magic was fading.

 

You have to come back to me, Link thought, his eyes never leaving his beloved, You didn’t even see that I said yes.

 

There was a bustle all around them when they made it to the village, people unlike anything he’d ever seen before were pushing him around, and Link was trying so hard to stay by Sidon’s side.

 

 _I’m his…. His….,_ he hesitated, struggling to find the right sign. He was so exhausted, so tired, his hands were covered in dried blood.  _I’m his._ He finally signed.

 

“Hey, listen to me, listen to me, focus.” A rito was cupping his cheeks now, making him look up at the strong features, the intelligent eyes. “I’m Teba. You’re safe now, as is your friend. They’re taking care of him.”

 

 _I… I have… to…,_ Link was having trouble to stay on his feet, was having trouble signing even the simplest words. Now he was just pointing to himself, towards where he thought Sidon was… Where was Sidon?

 

“Shh, shh it’s okay there’s nothing else you can do. It’s okay, you did good…”

 

Teba’s words were muffled now, his vision was shifting, he was pressed against something soft and then things just went black.

 

_You did well, small one._

 

_Thank you for saving him, Link._

 

Link woke with a start, flinching at his own sudden movement. He looked around frantically, and, ignoring the pain, jumped down from his cot and to Sidon’s side. He was still unconscious but… but he was breathing! The side that had been so badly hurt before was covered in a salve that smelled of fresh herbs, the gauze on top of it was drenched in something familiar. Healing potions.

 

Sidon’s breathing wasn’t so laboured anymore, and now Link could finally take in the breath he had been holding. He was alive. Alive.

 

He had made himself be strong before, but now all his walls broke down, now he let himself cry his heart out. When he let his head rest in his hands he noticed he was bandaged too, and in his frenzy started to tear it all off. From his hand, his torso, his arm. And despite the pain, still crying, he started to rub off the healing salve that was on his body, bit on his lower lip to stop from crying out. His body should show the marks of what he had done, what he had to do to save his beloved. It was all his fault and he had to be reminded of it.

 

“Link.”

 

His head snapped up, Sidon was awake, and watching him with sad eyes.

 

“Please… stop this,” he continued, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

Link stood then, his hurt hand on Sidon’s shoulder, squeezing gently. All signs had suddenly forsaken him, he couldn’t remember anything. He wanted to apologise, tell him he loved him, tell him that he had said yes, that is if Sidon still wanted him. But the relief of seeing him awake after he had been so close to death was overwhelming.

 

“You’re hurt. What happened?” With the arm that wasn’t hurt, Sidon reached to take Link’s scarring hand, pulled it up to press a kiss to it. How was this even possible, that he could move? The Rito must have incredibly powerful healers at their disposal.

 

But still he couldn’t talk, so he just shook his head, the tears still rolling down his cheeks.

 

“Later then. You should rest… I… I should rest,” Sidon sighed, his eyelids drooping already. He was still so weak after all. “Will you come by my side?”

 

Link nodded then, feeling himself tearing up once more. He winced as he shifted to lie by Sidon’s side, his chest hurt, and when he looked down he saw deep red welts, open wounds that had been caused by his makeshift harness, by pulling Sidon’s weight. There was a cut on his arm too, and the lightning wounds on his right hand. It didn’t matter. What mattered now was that he was by Sidon’s side, and that he would be okay.

 

This time they both drifted off into dreamless sleep, and when he woke next he was blinded by the sun shining into what was a house without walls it seemed. Only curtains were drawn between wooden beams, yet it was still warm. Someone had made a fire at the back of the small hut, and he blinked a few times, confused, before he remembered where they were.

 

“Even in your sleep you struggled against bandages,” a voice made Link turn around. The Rito seemed familiar.... Teba.

 

 _Don’t want them,_ he signed. He’d be alright without them.

 

“Suit yourself, if you want the scars…,” his gaze wandered to Sidon, and now Link noticed he was still asleep. “It was close, you know. I was told that no one knows what kept him alive. Maybe your sheer will.”

 

He chuckled at himself, but Link only had eyes for Sidon. The red in his skin was a little brighter again, a good sign, he hoped.

 

“He needs to rest, obviously, I assume you won’t leave his side,” Teba continued. “But he should get better soon. Seems like he’s healing quickly.”

 

 _Zora,_ Link signed, so that Teba could see too.

 

“Ah, I see. Haven’t met many of those to be honest. Guess they heal fast. I’ll… give you the space you need.”

 

Link nodded, still not looking at him, but he heard the rustling of the curtains, and knew they were alone once more. Nearby were their bags, their supplies, even his sword and shield. Link just took a blanket to wrap around his shoulders, and started his watch over Sidon. For hours he sat by his side, until he started to move in his sleep, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like his name and then finally, opened his eyes.

 

 _Hi,_ Link signed, and Sidon smiled.

 

“Hello, my sweet silver pearl,” Sidon whispered. “I dreamed of you.”

 

Despite himself, he had to smile. The relief he felt was a physical sensation now, a weight off his shoulders - and his chest.

 

_Good?_

 

“Dreams of you are always good. Oh I missed you terribly, even if it was just a little while.”

 

 _Me too,_ he signed, and took a deep breath.  _I’m sorry, I’m sorry._

 

He motioned pushing something away. He was sorry for pushing him away, but Sidon shook his head.

 

“You needed time, I understand.”

 

He crossed his fingers, making almost a triangle shape with his hands.  _But…_ then pointed towards his wound.

 

He tried to remember the sign, slowly put his flat hand, palm down in front of his chest, made a fist with the other, tumb up, and pulled it towards himself.  _My fault._

 

“Why would you think that? Is that why you… you hurt yourself, taking off your bandages?,” Sidon asked. “I didn’t see that thing coming, you couldn’t have prevented that. You saved me, that’s all that matters. I should be thanking you.”

 

Link shook his head again, and looked down. No matter what he said, he knew that he was responsible, he could have been there to protect him. Very slowly he reached out to take Sidon’s hand, squeezed it for a moment. Then he stood to take the Master Sword, pulled it out of its sheath. It was glowing again, but he didn’t quite understand why. How could he explain this?

 

He pointed to the sword, and shook his head.

 

“I… I don’t understand, I’m so sorry my sweet.”

 

Link thought for a moment, then grasped the sword, made a pulsing motion with his hand, then slowly let it fade.

 

“It stopped doing this? Glowing?”

 

He nodded then, and then proceeded to point at himself.

 

 _Not good,_ he signed.

 

“You think the sword stopped glowing because you’re not good enough,” Sidon said, not asking. He still knew so well how to understand him. “Link, that’s stupid.”

 

“Buh?” He stared at Sidon, blinking a few times. Stupid?

 

“The sword chose you for a reason,” he continued. “You are worthy, Link. I know you blame yourself for this.”

 

He gestured at his wound before he continued.

 

“But that’s not your fault. And if the sword stopped glowing, stopped connecting with you for a while, perhaps it was because you doubt yourself. You shouldn’t, my sweet. You are capable, you are so brave, and so wonderful. And I will be here to remind you of it for as long as you want me around.”

 

Link pressed his lips into a thin line. Brave? He? He only did what he had to…

 

“Please believe me,” Sidon said, reaching to squeeze his hand. “I mean every word that I say. I do. I really do. Oh no-”

 

“Hm?” Link tilted his head questioningly, Sidon almost looked panicked.

 

“I er- I remember what I… I said about the… the jewelry.” Suddenly Sidon was flushing a deep crimson, and Link had to smile.

 

He stood, leaning in to kiss Sidon’s forehead, then straightened himself.

 

 _Yes,_ he simply signed.

 

“Oh!” Sidon started to sit up, but Link was fast enough to press him back down. They were both hurting, and while he was healing quicker Link was sure he shouldn’t be doing anything like that yet. “Are you serious?”

 

He nodded then, slowly.

 

_You want me?_

 

“Yes, yes I do!”

 

So he nodded again. Then that was all that Link needed, despite his doubts, his worries about being worthy. Despite all that he still wanted to be with Sidon, forever. He wanted to protect him, and love him.

 

“Oh you make me so happy, my sweet silver pearl,” Sidon said, and Link knew that if he could, he would jump up in joy. “I apologise, I should have told you sooner what all those gifts meant, but then you were wearing them and looked like  _that_ and said those wonderful words, that was all I needed. You are all I need, Link. Oh but there is… there is one more thing. In my bag.”

 

He started rummaging through it, guided by Sidon, and eventually pulled out a small silk bag, from which a necklace tumbled into his hands. It was a deep blue stone, elegant silver wires wrapped around it to attach it to the silver band that he’d be able to put around his neck.

 

“This… This would make it official. Link, please.. Can you help me sit up?”

 

Link frowned at first, but this was so important to Sidon, he would let him sit for just a little bit. Together they managed to let him sit up without too much pain, but Sidon didn’t stop there. Instead let himself slide off the bed, to kneel in front of him. Of course he was still taller than Link standing, but he was too overwhelmed by the gesture to care. Sidon took his hands that were still holding onto the necklace.

 

“My darling, will you marry me?”

 

They had already agreed, and yet Link was tearing up again.

 

 _Yes,_ he signed over and over again, happy this time, without the dread of fearing that his beloved would die at any moment.

 

Then Sidon guided the necklace over his head, and it settled against him perfectly. For a moment Link closed his eyes, and let himself imagine a future where they would actually get married, where Ganon was defeated and both of them lived to see it. He was hoping again, that this would come true one day, that together they could make it. But he did not tell Sidon that deep down he was not convinced it would happen.

 

All of this though, the engagement, was perfect. For a while it could be perfect, even if they were both bruised and broken.

 

He felt Sidon cup his cheeks, felt his lips on his own and let himself be consumed by that breathtaking kiss. They both had to giggle into the kiss, but then Link insisted his fiancé would lie down again. He sat by his side then, hands resting on his chest. He watched as Sidon reached to trace the scars on his shoulder, the ones he had left with his teeth.

 

“I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

 _Why?_  

 

“I didn’t explain it well enough, I should have… I was too lost in the moment, I should have stopped.”

 

Link joined Sidon’s hand, tracing the scars.

 

 _I like it._  

 

“It’s more than a scar, Link,” Sidon explained. “It’s… a mark. A mark of our bond, one I should have explained properly to you after… after I asked for your hand.”

 

He didn’t know the word, so he used both hands, hooked his fingers into each other and tilted his head in question.

 

“Yes, a bond,” he said again. “We mated. And that is a bond for life, that’s why I should have explained it, I’m so sorry. I can already feel it growing, I can sense your presence, and I’m starting to sense how you feel…”

 

“Ooohh…” He thought about that idea for a while, closed his eyes to figure out if he could feel what Sidon felt. There was something there, but it had always been like this, hadn’t it? Or was it really just since that night in Gerudo Town? He couldn’t really tell at that moment, but this feeling, whatever it was, was comforting. Sidon was comforting.

 

 _I like it,_ he signed, and smiled.

 

“Oh Link, that’s sweet, but I still acted irresponsibly.”

 

He shook his head again. What did any of that matter? He had his own faults too, faults that were much worse. Maybe Sidon should have explained it sooner, sure, but it all worked out in the end. Link loved him, and would for however long they had together in this place.

 

 _I love you. Sleep now._  

 

“I love you too.”

 

Sidon was exhausted, he could tell. Getting up hadn’t been the best idea, so Link now made sure that he was getting the rest that he needed. When he was sure that Sidon was asleep, Link reached for the simple tunic from his pack, and put it on. Without anything under it, the cut on his left arm, the lightning-like scars on his right hand were still visible, but at least the wounds on his chest were covered for now. He stepped outside of the hut, welcoming the fresh air and the wind that played with his hair.

 

He leaned against one of the hut’s beams, looking out across the large divide between Rito Village and the land that lay beyond. Up there, circling, he could see the Divine Beast. This place wasn’t safe either. He wondered what this thing was doing to the people here, how they could even afford to take care of strangers when they had their own troubles. But the people of Hyrule… they were good. They were worthy of being saved.

 

Holding up his hand, he stared at it. Maybe he could become worthy of saving them. If he sacrificed enough, perhaps he could become the man that he had to be.

 

Briefly he glanced to the right, where Sidon was just behind that curtain, and prayed that whatever he had to sacrifice belonged to him and only him. No one around him would get hurt again. Never again.

 

Slowly he pressed a finger to his lips, gently let it move away from them, and spread his fingers.

 

_Promise._


	8. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon are recovering from their wounds, but Link cannot escape his depression, no matter how hard Sidon tries. But then Teba comes along and he's the one to make his beloved smile.

Sidon had climbed all the way to the top of Rito Village. Slowly, carefully, so his bandages wouldn’t chafe against his skin, so the healing salve would still work its magic. Literal magic, Sidon could feel it. Different from his own, although it worked together well with the Rito’s energy, amplifying what they had done to him to help him. He was thankful to them all, and had already promised the Zora’s help once he was back in his Domain. While this was not their journey’s intention, he had been able to become an ambassador, to help get closer to Hyrule’s other races. All because of Link.

 

Link, who was blaming himself for everything,  _everything_ that had happened. 100 years ago, now… he put it all on his shoulders, no matter the weight. It was no wonder that it was crushing him, despite Sidon trying to help. No one could do this all on their own, and yet Link tried, feeling unworthy when he even stumbled a little bit.

 

Ever since they had arrived here, Link would vanish from their hut, to train at the top of Rito Village. Sidon still couldn’t quite believe that he had agreed to the engagement, and it slowly dawned on him that Link actually didn’t. He didn’t believe they would make it through this, he believed that he would need to sacrifice himself. But Sidon wasn’t content in having just a few weeks or months of happiness, he wanted this to be forever. Through their bond, it already was, and despite him trying to explain, he wasn’t sure Link understood the magnitude of it.

 

He could sense how frightened he was.

 

And for a few days now, he had been shutting Sidon out. That first night after their proper engagement, Link had made love to him, but since then… There was nothing. He claimed that he wanted Sidon to rest, to heal properly, did not want to hurt him, but Sidon knew how their bond worked, and knew how to sense how he felt. Link still wanted the intimacy, but did not allow himself to be happy.

 

Finally he had reached the top. He wasn’t out of breath anymore, he was almost back to his old self. Link… He wasn’t too sure about Link. He was up here, on the wooden platform that jutted out even over the rock base of the village, training with his sword. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, accepting the cold air and rough wind against his skin without flinching. So Sidon had a good view of his torso, and the scars that were forming there.

 

His entire right hand had lightning scars crawling up to about the middle of his forearm, still so red, and when Link came home in the evenings, his palm was bleeding. Link had explained how it happened, how he had reached into the Guardian that had attacked him. And then he had proceeded to carry Sidon to Rito Village, the sheer weight of his body making the harness he had built dig into his chest. There were three streaks there, red, partially crusting over now. Link was refusing most of the treatment, only listened when they explained that he would be no use to anyone with his wounds open and bleeding. But here he was, day after day, doing this to himself again.

 

Sidon had brought some snacks from the neighbouring hut, from a wonderful woman he had been chatting with while his beloved was away, doing this to him. She was so kind, checking up on him daily to see whether he improved. Saki was really very sweet and gentle, listening to his worries about Link, lending her ear, and her advice. Which was why he was here now, aside from really needing to stretch his legs after days on his back. It had been getting really uncomfortable, and he missed the pools of Zora’s Domain daily.

 

He watched his beloved, his sweet pearl for a while, his graceful movements, the drop of sweat that fell to the floor when he moved rapidly, the tensing of his muscles. And the flinching when the grip on his sword was too tight, chafing against the scars, or when the wound on his chest opened again. As it had done almost every day now.

 

For Link it took almost fifteen minutes to sense Sidon nearby, he was still not used to their bond. But Sidon could feel the hesitation inside him, could tell that he was preparing himself to pretend to be happy just before he turned around. A small smile and a little wave greeted him then.

 

“Won’t you take a little rest with me?,” Sidon asked as he got closer, motioned to the little basket he was carrying. He had even brought a blanket.

 

Link nodded and stooped to pick up the sword’s sheath, before setting it aside and grabbing the towel he had discarded at the side. Sidon watched as he dabbed himself dry, couldn’t help but admiring his shape, how strong and yet soft. He missed touching him, holding him. They were close, but he missed him.

 

“I brought some food,” he said softly, watched as Link draped out the blanket so they could both sit. “Well, Saki made it, I have to admit I do not know much about cooking.”

 

 _I like it,_ Link signed, so quickly and small that Sidon had almost missed it.

 

“What, cooking?”

 

Link nodded, and Sidon had to lean in because yes, there was definitely a slight blush in his cheeks. He grinned as Link pushed him away, but winced when he did it with his scarring hand. Sidon’s hand came up to where he had touched his nose, and when he pulled it away there was a bit of blood there. He sighed. He had anticipated this, and brought the salve they had left for him.

 

“Link, please,” he said, holding out his hand for Link to take.

 

But he looked away from him, clutching his wrist with the hand that was still good and healthy, the skin soft and wonderful. Sidon didn’t mind the scars, he would love Link no matter what, but he couldn’t bear to see him do this to himself. He was punishing himself, he was spiralling down and Sidon didn’t know whether there was anything he could do to stop it.

 

“I’m worried about you,” he said softly, and slowly Link looked up at him again. He was scared. “You keep hurting yourself. You punish yourself for something that’s not your fault, and I don’t know how I can make you see that.”

 

Link just shrugged, looked away, but reached out with his hurt hand, and Sidon took it in his own. He started to apply the salve to it, felt Link sigh and the relief physically wash over him. He had been in pain this whole time without showing it.

 

“I know you’re scared,” he continued, but Link once more shook his head.

 

_I’m not._

 

“You can’t hide these things from me, not with our bond.”

 

Link’s eyes went wide, and a slight shiver shook his small body, but before he could look away again Sidon continued.

 

“I am, too.”

 

_Y-you are?_

 

Link’s signing was hesitant, sloppy, but Sidon understood what he meant well enough. He hadn’t even been able to teach him more lately, that’s how much Link shut himself away. He had been so eager to learn in the beginning…

 

“Of course I am, we’re facing a difficult task. The world seems to hang in the balance… Yes, Link, yes I’m scared.”

 

 _But you…,_ Link trailed off, looking to the side, tilting his head a little like he always did when he tried to remember a sign, or didn’t know a particular one and tried to figure out a different way to say it. He forced a smile then, and pointed at Sidon.

 

“I stay optimistic because… because it helps me do this. Because I want to support you, because I love you,” he said, both his hands now holding Link’s. Carefully, so he couldn’t hurt him. “Sometimes it’s difficult but I want to try to make it easier on you, you do not have to do this all on your own. And some smiles… some of them I don’t have to force, they just happen when I look at you.”

 

Link blushed a little at his silly confession, looked down for a moment, then sat up to hug him. His arms didn’t reach all the way around his chest, but Sidon returned the hug, carefully pulling Link into his lap.

 

“You still want to punish yourself.”

 

Link nodded against his chest, pulled away for a moment to adjust his bandages and apologise. When Sidon waved him off, he tapped against the side of his head with one finger.

 

_I can’t stop thinking._

 

“Oh my sweet pearl…” Despite Link’s worries that he would hurt him, Sidon gathered him close, and pressed him against his chest. When he realised that Sidon wasn’t in pain anymore, Link relaxed against him, let him brush over and through his hair, gently, carefully. “I know, I know…”

 

For a while Link let him do this, pet him, hold him. He hadn’t admitted this to Link yet, but he was fascinated by his hair, how soft it was, how it tumbled over his shoulders on the rare occasions that it wasn’t in a ponytail. This was indulging Link as much as it was himself, when he pulled on the ribbon that revealed the silky strands in all their glory. Link sighed as he did, seemed to relax even further as Sidon continued to pet him. If he would let him, he could do this for hours.

 

But soon enough Sidon could almost literally feel the cogs in Link’s head turn again. The spiralling thoughts that did not let him rest for long. Feeling worthless, guilty, even lazy. Sidon cupped his cheeks to make him look at him, Link was fighting to hold back tears, but losing that particular battle.

 

“My love, I am here for you, always. Together we can get through this, I promise, I promise you.”

 

He nodded then, a tiny little jerk of his head, stopping mid-way to suddenly jump up. Sidon followed in an instant, confused by how he suddenly turned away, only noticing a newcomer when he spoke to them.

 

“I hear you’ve been training a lot.”

 

When Sidon turned, Teba stood a little away from them, a bow on his back, another in his feathery hands. Along with a quiver and arrows. He didn’t know why, but he felt suspicious of him, was about to say something, to tell him to leave but Teba was patiently waiting for Link to be ready. Who was of course turning away from them, wiping away his tears, then slowly started to collect his tunic. It was still obvious that he had been crying when he turned towards them, but that fake smile that Sidon knew so well by now was back.

 

He gave Teba a small wave, and only then did he close the distance between them, completely ignoring Sidon, who he passed.

 

“I thought that if you’re training here already, you should get acquainted with the Rito’s favourite and best weapon.”

 

Link’s eyes widened as he was presented with the bow, decorated with golden feathers and yet it was clear that it wasn’t for show. This was a perfectly designed weapon, built for maximum efficiency. Sidon watched as Link let his fingers wander over the wood, the metal that made it all up. The bow he had been using paled in comparison, and was completely ignored when Link stretched the string to test it out, watched the wood bend and return to its shape perfectly once he let go.

 

“We have a range, a little outside the village,” Teba said, stepping closer to Link and handing him the quiver as well. “I figured you and I could go and practice a bit.”

 

He nodded enthusiastically, as happy as Sidon hadn’t seen him in weeks. One bow… Was one bow all it took? Or was there a different reason… perhaps who had given him the bow? Sidon pushed the thought out of his mind, he and Link were bonded, there would be no one else, and as far as he knew Link and Teba hadn’t even talked much. Then again, he had been bedridden for weeks now…

 

“A training range?,” Sidon asked. “Is it far?”

 

“Not much, but I suggest you rest, let us take the trip,” Teba replied, hardly even looking at him, instead still watching Link inspect the bow with wonder in his eyes. “Better you rest and heal completely.”

 

“I suppose,” he said curtly. “But Link, you won’t be able to do much with your hand like that, you need to rest too.”

 

Link’s smile dropped then, and he looked at his hand, freshly covered in the salve. It didn’t hurt him now, but it soon would if he started practicing with a bow. Teba however, handed him something. A small leather glove, for Hylians. It only covered a few fingers, but precisely those needed to shoot arrows. Sidon did not like the look of it.

 

“We have some Hylians coming through here every now and then,” Teba explained as he helped Link put on the glove. “They prefer shooting with this, it’s less of a strain and should let you practice without hurting yourself.”

 

He locked eyes with Sidon then, and what he saw in them he  _definitely_ did not like. Teba was up to something, and a jealousy flared up in him that he had never felt before. He had also never been in love like this before, but this feeling… It was bad, he did not like it and yet he couldn’t help but be jealous. Why was  _he_ the one to make Link smile like that, why not Sidon? He had been trying so hard to get Link out of his depression, and yet one visit by  _him_ was starting to work.

 

“Let’s meet at the bottom of the village tomorrow,” Teba said to Link, and earned a nod in reply. “Rest now, I won’t go easy on you.”

 

Link waved at him goodbye, that adorable little wave Sidon had pretended was only for him.

 

“Do you know him?,” Sidon asked as they made their way back down, the picnic forgotten.

 

Link nodded.

 

_He comes to talk. Sometimes._

 

“I see.”

 

He had to pull every bit of information about Teba from Link, he didn’t volunteer any of it. He could tell that it wasn’t because Link was missing the signs needed, it was because he didn’t want to talk about it, and he let it show.

 

 _Why do you want to know?,_ he signed, looking up at him angrily.

 

“I am just surprised that you knew him. You haven’t talked to me much lately.”

 

_I don’t want to talk._

 

And with that, Link turned on his cot and covered himself with a blanket, unresponsive to Sidon’s good night wishes. But he did notice that Link hadn’t rubbed off the healing salve like he had done many times before. Now he was carefully reapplying it even. Why? Just because of Teba? He wasn’t the one who had supported Link through the past few months. He had given him a bow, for crying out loud, that was it.

 

Sidon was seething with jealousy as he watched Link walk away the next morning, fully dressed, with a smile on his face as he joined Teba for their practice. He however, was left behind. Wondering, feeling that jealousy build inside him and knowing how wrong it was. If Link was feeling better with a change of scenery, why shouldn’t he support it? Why would he even think that his beloved would cheat on him? Link wasn’t that kind of man, he knew that, rationally. And yet he couldn’t stop his thoughts from spiralling… Was this how Link felt, feeling the guilt settle in?

 

He knew he should fight this, he knew that in his mind but not in his heart. But day after day Link left to train with Teba, leaving and returning with a smile, but hardly talking to Sidon, even when he tried to change to a different topic. They were both healing, there was no need to not be with each other but Link wasn’t in the mood. Why on earth was he pushing him away?

 

Sidon concentrated one night, tried to open the bond that was between them, to see into Link’s heart. It felt a little lighter, but guilt was still there. And immediately he felt guilty too. This jealousy was ridiculous. Hadn’t he told himself that he would do anything to make Link feel better? If this was it…

 

And yet he couldn’t help but follow the two of them the next day. He was finally feeling normal again, and a trek through the mountains would surely do him good. At least that’s what he told Saki when he left the village, trailing after Link and Teba who he could see in the distance. His jealousy had so far been a spark in his stomach, turned into an inferno when he watched them interact. Link was quite shy, as he had been in the beginning with him, but Teba was, and he could even see it from far away, very… handsy.

 

Link wasn’t flinching away but he was also not telling him to stop when he touched his shoulder, the small of his back, or his arm. Maybe these were even innocent touches, but Sidon’s mind was red with rage. That was  _his_ fiancee he was touching,  _his_ mate! Link may not understand the bond their mating had created, but he did, and he was furious, the fact that Rito culture might be completely different from his was far from his mind.

 

By the time he had caught up with them, they had arrived at the small hut and the shooting range that accompanied it. Not that Sidon was very aware of his surroundings, all he could see was Teba towering over Link, his arm resting above Link’s head, pressing him against one of the wooden beams. That was definitely not his imagination, that was definitely Teba making a move on what was his.

 

The uncomfortable expression on Link’s face didn’t register in his mind, nor the surprise that appeared when he saw Sidon walking towards them. He was focusing on Teba, grasped his shoulder and threw him away from Link, snarling at him. For a moment Teba looked surprised as he hit the ground at the other end of the hut, then his eyes widened in fear.  

 

“What the-”

 

Sidon was working on instinct now, his teeth bared, his hands- no, his claws at the ready as he rushed forward. He thought he heard a sound behind him, but it did not stop him from pinning Teba down, one hand clawing at the wooden floor of the hut just above his head. So close, it would be so easy to do this just a few inches lower and extinguish that life that had threatened to take what was his.

 

“Mine,” he growled, and that was everything he could manage in this state, his hand slowly but surely clawing deeper into the wood.

 

Shavings fell onto Teba’s head, who trembled underneath him, unable to say anything for very different reasons. He had made a huge mistake, touching what was Sidon’s, and now he was faced with the consequences. Another growl escaped his lips, a deep, guttural sound as he leaned in, his teeth so close to feathers, so easy to rip, bite, tear-

 

A small touch, on his forehead. So soft, so gentle, he barely noticed. But through his anger and his jealousy, he saw Link. Steady, calm, confident.

 

One hand still on his forehead, the other beckoned him closer, and Sidon’s instinct was to follow. Completely mesmerised by that little wave, he followed as Link stepped back, and on all fours, he moved away. The fluttering of wings accompanied him, but all he could focus on was Link. His mate. His.

 

Link stretched out his fingers and with a flat palm, pushed his hand down. Sidon did not know what it meant, only that it was a soothing motion, and he pressed into the touch that was still on his forehead. That hand gently stroked him now, petting him like a little kitten and his rage slowly subsided, replaced by something else when Link’s tunic slipped, and he saw the scar he had left.

 

His mark, on his mate.

 

It was easy to lift Link, he was so small so light, easy to rip his tunic and hear a little gasp escape his lips as his tongue flitted out to lick over the scar. He wanted to do it again, sink his teeth into his shoulder, taste the blood, deepen their bond and claim him all over again and again and again.

 

Hands on his cheeks, sliding further back, to his neck, a little push and his lips were pressed to the scar, parting as he bared his teeth again. Without hesitation they sank into the flesh, broke skin, and he felt the blood rush into his mouth. A moan escaped Link’s lips, that beautiful sound that even broke through Sidon’s feral instincts and went right to his cock.

 

Teeth still in him, he brought them both to the floor, ripping away Link’s clothes and feeling for his wetness. He yelped in surprise, but soon those sounds turned into moans again, those legs were spread wide, almost beckoning. In his feral state all he wanted was to claim him, claim him, and so he did, pushing into him sharply and relishing the moans that tumbled from Link’s lips, the way his small body trembled under him. His rhythm was fast and hard, now he pulled away from Link’s shoulder to lick the blood, hold those delicate wrists over his head.

 

Link’s legs were loose and open by his side, all he could do at the moment was take Sidon’s merciless rhythm. But his eyes were closed, lips parted in pleasure, those moans begging for more. And so he gave it to him, sinking his teeth into his arm, locking his jaw for a moment, and licking away the few drops of blood he had caused to appear there. Then he was drawn to the beautiful pink nipple, flicked his tongue over it to hear the pretty moan again, then sank his teeth into the skin around it. When he let go of Link’s hands, they came to pet the tail at the back of his head, despite his hard thrusts.

 

It wasn’t enough. His instincts told him more, harder, and he sat up onto his knees, hands grasping Link and taking him with him. His eyelids were low, watching him, trusting him completely as he pushed him down on his cock at whatever pace he wanted. Sidon was still as he did this, only moving Link and pushing him to take his cock all the way, lifting him a little, and repeating it at a merciless pace. Link’s moans filled his ears and his mind, urged him on to find his release inside his mate where he finally stilled.

 

He gently set Link down, rested his forehead by the side of his head, panting, but not pulling out of him just yet. Only now, with Link softly caressing his side, the side of his face, wherever he could reach, his instincts, his rage and his feral state slowly vanished, and he found himself again.

 

Only now it settled in what he had done.

 

He pulled out of Link gently, sat up and looked at the state he was in. Blood on his shoulder, chest, his arm, slowly dripping to the cold floor he was lying on. His hair was tousled, he had lost his ribbon somewhere during all of this, his legs spread wide with Sidon’s come lazily leaking out of him.

 

“Oh by the goddess,” he blurted out. “Oh Link I- I’m so sorry I-”

 

_I understand._

 

Sidon paused.

 

 _I understand,_ and Link gestured between them. The bond.  _I am yours._

 

Sidon remembered then, the one word he had growled as he had almost ripped Teba to shreds. Mine. Link was his.

 

“Link it’s… I do not own you or think that I-”

 

 _It’s okay,_ Link interrupted once more.

 

He gently tugged on his finger, the one thing he could reach while still lying down, and Sidon looked around this place, finding a blanket to cover his beloved with. At least the fire hadn’t gone out during all this. Sidon lay down by his side, trying to give him more warmth. He had completely shredded his clothes…

 

 _At first I liked the flirting,_ Link signed, looked back to the road that led to Rito Village, and something in Sidon constrained.

 

Partially because there was still a jealousy, partially because he felt ashamed for what had just happened. He had gone completely feral, for the first time in his life. And deep down he knew that it was the fear of losing Link that had made him lose control.

 

 _But he…,_ Link pushed his hands away from him.

 

“He had become pushy?,” Sidon helped, and Link nodded.

 

_Today… It felt… Wrong. Now I understand._

 

“I acted like an animal, Link. My jealousy should not have endangered him, or you… I promise it will never happen again.”

 

Link shook his head then, reached out and pushed a finger into his mouth. Sidon opened it, frowning, and let Link inspect his sharp teeth, dragging it along the upper line where his skin broke again and he tasted that delicious blood. Link pulled back then, parted his own lips and sucked on his finger too.

 

_I like it._

 

“Oh…” Sidon did not know what to say. Link was so calm, so… understanding. He had seen the worst of Sidon and he did not pull away like he had before. Now all there was in his eyes was acceptance.

 

 _It was good to let go,_ Link explained.  _I needed this. You. Not Teba._

 

And now it was Sidon who understood. Link’s spiral of never ending thoughts had driven him away from Sidon, and Teba had served as a distraction from them. This… what he had done… it certainly was a way to help Link let go. But he still did not have a good feeling about it, in the state he had been in, he could have hurt him seriously, had already bitten him, and that was something he could not forgive.

 

Link shivered in his embrace, and Sidon wrapped the blanket around him tighter, trying to hide the bite marks. Thankfully it was getting late, and when he carried Link back to the village he could pretend he was sleeping, and while he earned a curious look or two, no one spoke to them. Inside their hut he closed the curtains, lit a fire to make sure Link wouldn’t be cold anymore. When he had done that, he saw his beloved on his cot, fingers curiously inspecting the bite marks around his left nipple.

 

Shame washed over him then, but Link beckoned him closer again and he sat by his side.

 

 _Please don’t be sad,_ Link signed, rubbing Sidon’s arm.  _I’m fine._

 

“Had I done more you might not be,” Sidon said, turning to take what healing salve was left and started to apply it to the wounds he had caused.

 

_You can’t. I’m yours._

 

Sidon stopped mid-motion to look into Link’s eyes. There was no fear there, he was absolutely certain. The calm that he felt washed over Sidon too now, as he allowed himself to feel their bond’s new strength. Link was right… No matter how deep he fell, Link was the one person who could pull him out again, who had done just that with a few words and touches. Just like Sidon wanted Link to trust him, he had to put his trust in his beloved too. They were one now.

 

 _Promise me we’ll do it again,_ Link signed, and lifted his wrists above his head, holding them together like Sidon had done before.  _I need it._

 

Sidon nodded, and slowly, he smiled.

 

“But properly next time,” he said, leaning in. “I saw beautiful silk scarves in the shop here. I will only ever tie you up with the finest things.”

 

Link’s breath hitched at the thought of being tied up, a slight blush crept into his cheeks. He returned Sidon’s grin and nodded.

 

“But Link…,” he pulled away again, and Link tilted his head questioningly. “The engagement… I… You do not think we’ll see it through, don’t you?”

 

For a moment he hesitated, but in the end, as Sidon had dreaded, he nodded.

 

_He’s too strong._

 

“No he isn’t. That’s why we’re here. We’re getting the help that we need and we’ll defeat him, I will be right there every step of the way.”

 

_This is my fight._

 

“It doesn’t have to be.”

 

Silence settled between them for a moment, as Link’s thoughts gained track again, he could feel it. But he wouldn’t let him spiral again, it was his job to make sure his beloved did not succumb to despair.

 

_If you get hurt-_

 

“Then I will heal. As will you. I’m scared, I told you that, of course I am but I refuse to let it define me, and us,” he took Link’s hands in his own now, squeezing them softly. “I refuse to let him win, he will not have Zora’s Domain, or Hyrule, or you. He simply won’t. And when all of that is done, and you still wish to be my beloved, I will be there to embrace you.”

 

This time there were no tears, this time Link didn’t look away. For a long time they just shared this moment of understanding. There were options for Link, the knowledge settled into him now, despite their bond, there were options. Link did not have to become his prince, not if he didn’t want to. But the most important thing was that he understood that there would  _be_ something after Ganon. There would be a life worth living.

 

 _I love you,_ was all Link replied.


	9. The Cost of Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finds a set of armour that seems to give him exactly what he needs, but did not realise the cost that might come with it.

Death Mountain loomed over Link in the distance, watching, waiting. It promised another step forward, another challenge to overcome and another Divine Beast calmed to help in the fight against Ganon. The last one. After this, all that was left to do was face the menace in Hyrule Castle and finish this once and for all. To what outcome, Link still did not know. He did what was expected of him, because there was no one else to do it, because someone had to be this country’s hero. With all the ups and downs he had had lately, it was difficult.

 

At least things between him and Sidon were… better? He hoped so, at least. Link looked at his hand wistfully. Because of how he had treated himself, the scars would never go away completely, this spiderweb of lightning scars would remain with him forever. The ones on his chest had faded, but those too would perhaps never go away. He had been in a very bad way, and because of it, had pushed the one person he was closest to away from him. Why had he ever thought flirting with Teba would make him feel better?

 

He sighed, that hadn’t really been it. He just wanted to be distracted from his own thoughts that kept running in circles around the same damn things, that pulled him down into this deep hole that he never seemed to manage to get out of by himself. All he had needed to do was let go, and accept the bond between him and Sidon to pull him back. He could feel it, even now.

 

Link didn’t quite know what to call it. When he closed his eyes he could feel it even stronger within him. Something warm, something incredibly ancient that connected the two of them. Magic seemed too simple a word to describe it, it was so much more than that. When he concentrated on it he could tell what direction Sidon was in, and could feel that he was content. A smile spread on Link’s face, of course his beloved would be happy down in that river catching fish.

 

Sidon noticed him then, his presence through their bond, although their physical bodies were quite far apart from each other. For a moment he seemed alarmed, but then he realised Link’s state of mind was… okay. Sometimes he was confused himself that he could be okay when the fear of spiralling back into his depression was almost a constant companion. But feeling Sidon’s reassurance wrap around his mind like a loving, comfortable blanket let him relax and sigh into the warm afternoon breeze that ruffled his hair.

 

He spread his arms and legs wide, felt the grass underneath his fingertips and let the sun warm his face. Accepting what was between them had been a huge weight off his shoulders, and he was carrying enough guilt and responsibility as it was. He could allow himself to smile again, and to trust that Sidon was good for him. He was still on the fence about all of this, if he could really do what was expected of him when he had already failed once before, but he could try. And he could try and find hope within him, that there could be something after all of this.

 

And if there was…

 

Link opened his eyes again and squinted against the sun, shielding himself from it with his good hand. He had said yes to Sidon’s proposal. At the time it had seemed like the right thing to do, to reassure a what Link thought to be a dying Sidon, and the thought itself wasn’t bad per se. But he wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t also have doubts about it. He didn’t even remember having a relationship before Sidon, but that hardly mattered. Without his memories Sidon was his first, and was it a good idea to marry the first person you fell in love with? Could there even be someone else with the bond they shared now? Sidon had never mentioned if it could be broken, and right now that’s not something Link wanted.

 

But there was also the fact that Sidon was a prince. A prince would some day become king, which would make Link his… consort? He didn’t even know or remember enough about Zora culture to be sure of this. Would they simply accept a ruler from a different species? Would they expect an heir that Link would never be able to deliver? Suddenly he felt very hot, a feeling that the sun had nothing to do with. Not knowing what to do, he shrugged out of his tunic, hand pressed to his heart. Oh goddess was he going to hyperventilate?

 

He felt Sidon notice his distress, and in the distance he could see him come out of the water. He had been successful and their dinner had been secured, now he was gathering the fish and running up the hill towards the small outcrop Link was sitting on. It wasn’t very sheltered but it was warm enough at night that they would be comfortable here. That is, if Link were able to stop hyperventilating. He reached out towards Sidon as he arrived, drops of water rolling down his skin and onto Link.

 

“Link, Link my sweet what happened?”

 

Nothing, he signed, while desperately trying to catch his breath again. He wasn’t lying, he simply didn’t know why these thoughts made him so nervous that he brought himself into a panic attack.

 

“Shh, look at me,” Sidon said, cupped his face with both of his large hands. Looking up at him, he already felt calmer. “Take deep breaths with me, yes, just like that.”

 

Link felt the soothing energy through their bond, closed his eyes and let it consume him until he was able to breathe on his own again. For a few more moments he stayed like this, pressing into Sidon’s touch, warm, and a little wet.

 

I’m sorry.

 

“No need to apologise, I’m just worried,” he said, and sat down in front of him, tilting his head. “What brought this on.”

 

I was thinking about us and about… after.

 

“After what- oh…” Sidon’s eyes went wide as he realised what Link meant, and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

 

Yes, for the first time in what felt like the months he had woken up, he was thinking about an after. If they did survive, what would happen? Could they have time by themselves, would Sidon have to go back immediately? What if they were both hurt beyond help? Would the Zora people accept someone like that as their ruler?

 

“And that made you hyperventilate?”

 

Link shrugged, feeling silly about it now, and he felt himself blush a little. As best he could he tried to convey his worries about his people, and even though he did not want to hurt Sidon, about his own hesitation. There was silence between them for a moment, with Link reluctant to look at the man he loved. But again he felt that large hand on his cheek, and there was a smile waiting for him when he looked up.

 

“It was not exactly fair of me, I can understand that you felt pressured to say yes in those circumstances. But I’ve said it before and I will say it again: You are not obligated to stay with me if that’s not what you want. Yes, you would be my consort. I am sure my people will love you, they already do, but this is not the life that everyone wants. You… You have a choice, and I won’t take that from you.”

 

You don’t… It wasn’t a question, it was a realisation. The fact that Sidon was with him right here and now was only possible because of these extreme circumstances. Were Ganon not here to threaten everything, and were Sidon king already, it would not be possible for him to simply leave like this for months on end. Right now he was an ambassador and a hero, but one day that would not be possible anymore.

 

And Link did not know if he could live a life like that. He was already bound by this responsibility, and it was so hard on him he sometimes did not think he could go through with it. Having this kind of life even after Ganon was gone…

 

I have to think about it, Link signed, and Sidon nodded.

 

“Of course. I hope that you do.”

 

Sometimes he wondered how Sidon could be so accepting and so understanding. He could seemingly accept every trouble Link threw at him, managed to talk him through it and make him feel better in the end. He was a saint, simple as that. A saint with one flaw as he had learned, and that was jealousy. Remembering how feral Sidon had turned did not make him feel afraid, quite the opposite in fact, if he were honest with himself… Perhaps because he knew that no matter how deep Sidon fell, he could bring him back. In a way, they were good for each other. They were partners.

 

After his initial panic their evening turned into a quiet and peaceful one. Together they roasted the fish over the fire, and fell asleep cuddled against each other. And the next morning Link set his sight on the shrine they had seen in the distance a few days ago. They would reach it today, and once he had bested it, once more he would feel stronger. These shrines were the one chance he had at gaining the upper hand, to find the strength that had been missing a hundred years ago. Clearly he, his strength, hadn’t been good enough, and he had to change that now. Whatever it took, he would find them all and solve their puzzles or defeat whatever guardian had been set up against him.

 

Kiss, he signed, and obediently Sidon leaned down for a kiss before Link entered the shrine. He gave him a grin and a wave before he stepped inside, watched as Sidon settled in as he stepped onto the platform that led him down. Darkness surrounded him for a moment, then lights, flashing, sliding over him as he went down, down, down. He could never tell how far, but he was sure that if he were to die down there, no one would ever find him. He had never seen remains, corpses of any kind there, and he wondered whether he was the first to be there, or if the last had simply been so long ago, that nothing remained.

 

Link tensed up, took one careful step out of the elevator and into the darkness. It took one moment, and for a heartbeat he worried he would have to fight in the darkness, but the familiar blue light flickered on, and illuminated the room before him. His shoulders relaxed, a puzzle. Not another guardian to fight, although he usually felt better afterwards. It meant he had achieved something with his own strength, not with the help of some tool that had been handed down to him.

 

These things ranged from easy to brain-breaking, and once it had taken him almost three days to complete it. After, he had returned to an awfully worried Sidon, who had refused to let him go for the amount of time he had spent down there. Link had to grin at the memory, he hadn’t exactly been opposed to being carried around by this big, strong man.

 

This time it didn’t take quite this long, once he had figure out how to stop certain balls from falling and crushing him into a thin Link-paste, he was able to make his way past them to the familiar sight of a sage, and a treasure chest. Once more he felt the creature’s phantom touch, a hand, spectral and yet physical, on his head. He felt the rush of power through him, feeling himself get just that much stronger. He craved this, this rush, the knowledge of being better than he was before. If only he could have something ten times as strong as this.

 

Link sat down for a moment, behind where the creature used to be, resting after running through this temple so much. Sighing, he noticed something… odd about the wall next to him. Similar to the spectral hand, as if it were there and yet not. Completely disregarding his own safety, he reached out to touch it, scarred hand first, and simply passed through it. His curiosity piqued, he started to crawl through the space, unsure of how high up the illusory wall went. Inside was a dark, cramped space, full of cobwebs that he hadn’t seen in any of the shrines he had been to. Hidden here, in a different chest, one made of dark wood, without any light emitting from it, was a tunic. Black and grey, it seemed simple, nothing much like armour at all.

 

He sighed, a bit disappointed. Someone, however, had gone through the trouble of hiding it - why? It had to have some kind of worth… or was someone simply trying to hide their shame? But then why in this shrine? As far as he knew he was the only one to ever set foot in them.

 

So he tucked the so called armour under his arm, and started to make his way back when the echoing voice inside his head stopped him.

 

Do not succumb to the dark armour’s power.

 

Link’s ears perked up. Power? He turned, but the creature was still gone. Some lingering essence, to warn him, perhaps? But what did they mean, succumb to it? If this thing… if it could make him stronger, he should use it. The entire country, the world was at stake here, everything would be worth having enough power to beat Ganon once and for all.

 

Without anyone watching here, and hoping that the creature wasn’t still lingering to see his naked body, he stripped and changed into the new armour he had found. For a moment it hung loosely off his frame, and then it seemed to shift, shrinking, aligning perfectly to his body. He tested it out, drew his sword to carefully swing it back and forth, and it was… perfect. It was light, and now he could feel that it was also durable. The more he moved with it, in it, the stronger he seemed to feel. This… this was exhilarating!

 

He let out a small laugh, heard it echo in the shrine’s chamber, and he quickly slapped a hand to his mouth. That had almost sounded… crazy. He blamed it on this new discovery, gathered his old armour, and made his way back to the elevator. The incline he had needed to carefully climb on his way up, was now free and he felt giddy and brave. Link jumped, started sliding down, saw the abyss that was at the end of it come closer and closer - Just at the last second he jumped off and to the right, where safe, hard floor greeted him. He rolled off, barely softening the blow, but he did not mind the slight pain in his shoulder.

 

This was fun. He could do anything! He could even take on Ganon if he wanted to!

 

Well, maybe not quite. First he would show Sidon what he had found, and hoped he wouldn’t be mad that he wasn’t wearing the Zora armour anymore. Then again it had been made by Mipha, not by Sidon, and Link had always felt a little awkward about that fact. Maybe Sidon would make him his own one day, it could be red to match him… He had to giggle, back in the elevator, thinking about Sidon with needle and thread, trying to embroider the armour.

 

Not that he had decided what to do after all this. Being someone’s husband seemed overwhelming. Being a prince or a consort even more so. He had a panic attack to prove it.

 

Link had a big smile on his face nevertheless when the doors to the shrine finally opened again, and the cool night air greeted him along with Sidon. He held out his arms upon seeing Link, and he ran into them, feeling himself get lifted up and twirled around.

 

“Welcome back my sweet pearl,” Sidon said, kissing him. “Did everything go well- oh look at you.”

 

He set Link down and he twisted and turned for Sidon to show his new armour. It was growing on him, not just the way it looked, but especially the way it made him feel. Like he could go and lift Sidon regardless of his size.

 

I found this, he signed. It makes me feel powerful!

 

“It does?,” he asked, looking a little sad. “Did Mipha’s-”

 

Not that way. Actually powerful, he quickly signed and to prove it, he simply went for it.

 

He wrapped his arms around Sidon’s legs, and though he wasn’t sure it would work at first, when he stood straight, he was easily lifting him up. It was damn awkward due to the size difference between them, and Link had to giggle by the rush going through his body. Something so electrifying, something so wonderful.

 

“Oh my,” Sidon had to giggle as well. “What a wonderful set of armour.”

 

Link set him down then, gently, unsure what other powers this armour held in store for him.

 

I’ll kick Ganon’s ass!, he signed, accompanying it with a literal kick into the air.

 

“Yes you will,” Sidon replied, amused. “I’ve been telling you that for ages!”

 

Link shushed him with another kiss, a kiss that quickly turned into something more. He felt amazing suddenly, most of his doubts had vanished along with donning this armour, and it made him feel so powerful. He couldn’t stop smiling the entire time he was riding his lover, hands on his chest, teasing those wonderful moans out of him with skillful movements of his hips. And still he wasn’t tired out after, deciding instead to take first watch. First watch turned into the entire night, and when the sun rose he was eager to keep going, to get closer to the final Divine Beast and finally, finally kill the scourge that was plaguing the entire country. He would rip him apart limb by limb until nothing was left. Ganon deserved worse for what he had done to him.

 

The armour didn’t seem to only make him stronger, he felt faster, more alert. He could see the deer that would be their dinner from miles away, let an arrow fly and hit its head, killing it instantly. Laughing he had shown Sidon is perfect shot, liked impressing him this way even if it wasn’t really him. It was becoming him, he could feel it. He and the armour were growing closer, like he and Sidon had. It was odd to think of it that way, like it was a person, but he felt something else, like a consciousness. And it was soothing him, conveying the emotion that nothing could stop them, not when they were together.

 

Link agreed.

 

He didn’t want to take it off. And why should he? It was perfect, it kept him warm, made him strong, made him better than anyone else out there, like he had needed to be ever since waking up in this goddess forsaken place. Monsters were everywhere, it wasn’t just Ganon threatening people. He had seen what they were capable of, attacking innocent travellers, taking their things and leaving them crippled or dead. He couldn’t be everywhere at once, not even with this wonderful armour.

 

He wanted to eradicate them all. And he could. He had the strength to do so. Sidon was with him at first, sneaking up to the monster camp, so close to a small village. They had to protect these people, who knew when they would strike, raiding and killing to take whatever they wanted. It was their responsibility, wasn’t it? To kill every single one, to make sure they would not be able to hurt anyone else. Link was the one to take care of the big one, the one with the long snout, holding what looked like part of a tree to try and whack him. He had needed to push Sidon out of the way, and used the makeshift club to climb on top of it. They weren’t fast, or smart, only strong, and his blade slid into its head like a knife through butter. It crumbled to the ground, and Link had to grin at how easy it had been, how satisfying the crunch of bone against ground had sounded to his ears.

 

Other monsters ran from them then, but he did not let them escape. His bow hit limbs, spine, made some of them crumble, their life gone in an instant. Those that were only crippled, he went after, taking their life with a swift slice of his blade. These… things would never again bother anyone, and he showed them no mercy when one started to beg. One hand held out, trying to protect itself from Link’s wrath but he wasn’t deterred. Its hand fell first, and then its head followed soon after.

 

There was no one left then, and Link felt triumphant.

 

We did it, he signed to Sidon, grinning.

 

Sidon was mustering him from top to bottom, and Link followed his gaze. There was blood on him, but that was to be expected.

 

“You did it,” he said quietly, his sword already sheathed.

 

Link just shrugged, started to walk around the camp to gather what might be useful to them. Again he took first watch that night, noticing that Sidon seemed to be suspiciously far away from him. Well, he didn’t need him to stay warm, he had his armour for that. He looked at his hands, and the blood still staining them. It was proof of his success, wasn’t it? He almost regretted it vanishing, seeping into his black gloves, but then he felt the rush. The rush he had felt the first time he had tried it on, when he had lifted Sidon to show his newfound strength. And then he knew, that he was even stronger now, that next time someone tried to attack them, he would have an easy time of it. Nothing would be able to stop him once he had taken enough.

 

He needed more. For Ganon, he would need so much more.

 

But there was plenty around, wasn’t there? Plenty of monsters that needed to be killed, and Link went out of his way to do so. He did not notice if Sidon was joining him, but he didn’t need him for this anyway. Better for him to stay behind and be safe while he got the power that he needed, feeling that rush each time an enemy’s blood sprayed onto him, soaked up by the armour. He was giddy doing this, and feeling that electricity coursing through him. Did a laugh slip out, just when he ripped that arm off this thing with his bare hands? He wasn’t sure, but it was kind of funny how they ran from him, clutching the bleeding stump.

 

“Link?”

 

Sidon’s voice made him turn away from the dead monster, but he closed his eyes, shuddering through this next rush of energy. When he looked up at him again, he looked worried.

 

I won, he signed, trying to set him at ease.

 

“Yes, I can see that,” he continued, keeping a distance between them. “I… Link I have never seen you fight this way. You’re… You’ve never been cruel before. And I’m worried.”

 

Don’t be. I get stronger this way. I’m gonna kill them all and then I’ll kill Ganon.

 

Sidon gasped, and paused for a moment.

 

“You can’t be serious, Link.”

 

They’re monsters, they need to be killed.

 

“Are you… Are you enjoying this?” There was something in his eyes, something Link hadn’t seen before. Repulsion.

 

Why shouldn’t I?

 

“Because it’s not you, Link. You- You’re a gentle soul, you’re not this! I don’t know what’s happening to you and it scares me. Please… is it this armour?”

 

Link took a step back as Sidon approached him, hand curling in the fabric of his armour. It made him better, not worse, and Sidon would not be taking it away from him.

 

If you’re scared you’re free to leave. I don’t need you.

 

“Please, you don’t mean that, do you? We’ve been working so well together. I want to stay by your side!” Sidon was trying to get closer, but Link made sure to keep his distance. “This thing is influencing you, please take it off and let’s talk about this.”

 

No!, he signed instantly. If you can’t handle what I need to do then leave.

 

He watched Sidon’s entire body language change, from worried to sad. His shoulders sagged, his gaze avoiding his, looking down. He was weak, too weak to do this, and Link didn’t need him anymore. He couldn’t even remember why he had needed him in the first place, remembered through a haze how he had almost begged for him to accompany him. Why? It seemed so silly now.

 

Link went to where they had stashed their stuff, took out the Zora armour he had been given what felt like far too long ago, and threw it onto the ground.

 

I’m leaving, he signed once he made sure Sidon had seen. Don’t follow me.

 

“Link, no, no wait please!,” Sidon called after him, but he didn’t turn around.

 

Excess baggage he had gotten rid of, finally. He had everything he needed right here, and he set his sights on Death Mountain. Even from here he could see monsters had nested there too, plenty of blood for him to spill, plenty of power for him to acquire. Walking throughout the night, it didn’t take long for him to find other victims for his blade. Oh they all went so easy, the small ones especially, screaming for help, trying to run away from him. He liked the chase, it was so funny to see them try. Didn’t they know it was completely useless?

 

He didn’t even have to use his sword anymore, trying it without it seemed much better to him suddenly. Then he would be right on top of them, and he tried it out instantly. His fingertips jammed straight into this monster’s belly, he felt the skin, as well as the bone part under his hit. A spray of blood spilled out of him, covered his entire face with warm, crimson liquid. Link couldn’t help but smile, couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. Out of the corner of his eyes he felt something, a warm embrace, the presence of the armour stronger than it was ever before. Pulling his hand back, something about his arm was different. Grey, like the armour. He shrugged, what difference did it make?

 

Through the black haze surrounding him, through the armour’s warm and gentle touch he did not see anyone approaching. The hit took him by surprise, and next thing he knew Sidon had pinned him on the ground, the hit knocking the breath out of his lungs. Hadn’t he told him to leave? What was he doing here?

 

Link tried to struggle, tried to push him away and he could feel himself making progress. He was so strong now, how on earth was Sidon even holding him down? He had only seen him this way once, when Teba had been flirting with him, when Sidon had been so jealous he had become feral. He was this way now too, an animal attacking him of all people.

 

He managed to free his hand out of his grasp, immediately went for a punch, feeling the crunch of teeth breaking, their sharpness breaking the cloth protecting his hand. His own blood now oozed out of the wound, but he managed to turn them around, now he was on top of Sidon, trying to dodge back. He had never realised how fast Sidon was until he was holding him by the ponytail, keeping him in place as he ripped off his hat, throwing it aside.

 

A growl. Not Sidon’s, no, his own this time, so angry as he realised what he was trying to do. He would not take this from him, the one chance he had at defeating Ganon and being the hero everyone expected him to be. He tried to stand, felt some of his hair being ripped away, and instantly Sidon followed the motion with a swipe of his claws. They raked over his belly, not deep enough to cut skin, but ripping his armour in places. Gashes there now made him even angrier, and his anger made him slow enough for Sidon to tackle him to the ground once more. His head hit it first, and he saw stars, felt those claws on his body again. With each swipe more of the armour came away, now he felt the sharp pain of being cut whenever Sidon touched him.

 

His vision started to clear from the fall, and so much of his tunic was sliced to ribbons. He felt his strength waning, all that precious energy he had collected, gone in an instant. Link was desperate to keep it, he had to, it was his only chance! But Sidon’s weight on top of him felt heavier and heavier, and all he could do was try and rake his fingernails over his skin, breaking it in some places, seeing blood too but not enough to deter him from his plan.

 

Link was weak again. Naked, and weak. Useless.

 

The armour was in shreds around him, and he felt his vision break. For a moment it was like looking through a cracked mirror, a crack through his mind and the pain flashed through his entire body for one horrible moment. The horror did not stop then. There was blood all over him, he was hurt, and all around him - death.

 

He looked up at Sidon, terrifying and feral on top of him, tears clouding his vision.

 

What have I done?, he tried to sign, his arms felt so heavy and he was having trouble.

 

But instantly Sidon calmed down, went back to who he was - the man he had fallen in love with. Link didn’t understand the things he remembered doing, the monsters he had killed so horribly. He had gone on the hunt - for what? It had stopped being about protecting people a long time ago, and had become something selfish. Power. The armour had promised power.

 

He had been warned, and he did not listen.

 

“Shh, shh,” Sidon leaned down to carefully gather him in his arms. He was shaking now. “It wasn’t your fault, oh sweetheart, I should have seen it sooner.”

 

Staring at his hands, he saw the grey slowly start to fade. Being away from the armour let him return to himself, but now he did not know if he wanted that anymore. He knew what he had done. Some of these creatures had been peaceful, he hadn’t needed to kill them all and not… not in this way. What was he without mercy? Just another Ganon.

 

“Your eyes… your eyes are blue again,” Sidon whispered, smiling down at him.

 

Link tilted his head in a question.

 

“They… they turned red. When I saw… I knew what I had to do. I’m sorry I hurt you, but I had to get you out of this thing.”

 

He shook his head, Sidon had been right to do so. It didn’t matter that he got hurt, he dreaded even thinking about what he might have done with the armour’s influence still on him. So much blood, so much death… He hadn’t wanted this, and yet these creatures had died by his hand. Was this who he was deep down?

 

Link felt too weak to try and sign what he was fearing, so Sidon carried him away from his latest massacre. Away until it was out of sight, until he could make sure they were safe. He cleaned Link’s wounds, disregarded his own, and finally wrapped him in a blanket. Still, he was shaking, and what happened to him couldn’t be called sleep, he was knocked out by the exhaustion he felt without the armour. Perhaps it had taken from him, just as it had given.

 

They were quiet in the morning, watching each other. Link didn’t know what to say, he felt sick just thinking about what his hands had caused.

 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Sidon said. “There was dark magic in that thing, I should have seen it sooner.”

 

Link shook his head, avoiding looking him in the eyes.

 

I put it on. Despite the warning. What if… What if it just took what- His fingers curled in the blanket over his belly, then pointed at his heart. What if it took what was inside him and made it stronger?

 

“No,” he simply said, sliding closer.

 

Link still didn’t look at him, instead looked out over the small hill that their outcrop was on top of.

 

“I know what’s in your heart. And cruelty isn’t there, neither is that anger I saw.”

 

I pushed you away. I don’t know why.

 

“Because I wanted to get you away from whatever was holding on to you,” he said calmly. He inched even closer then, wrapping an arm around him. Link shuddered and sighed, it felt like ages since they had been close. “Tell you what, I won’t leave your side again. And keep an extra look out for evil magic items.”

 

It’s not funny.

 

“You’re right.” Sidon’s smile faded. “I… I do not know what else to say.”

 

I killed them. So many of them.

 

That was on him. Sidon would not be able to help with the guilt he felt. Ganon’s monsters or not, he had been cruel. He never wanted to feel this way again, but he didn’t know how to protect himself from this.

 

Sidon?

 

“Yes?”

 

Promise me you won’t let this happen again. Whatever it takes.

 

Sidon looked down at him for a while, his face a mask. He needed him to promise, if anything like this should ever happen again. He couldn’t bear knowing that he might hurt someone innocent.

 

“I promise.”


	10. A Beautiful Day to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is done. Ganon is dead, Hyrule is saved. Link's body is broken, but he made it, and there couldn't be a better time to die.

The sun was so warm. Almost hot, but not unbearable. A bird flew by overhead, reconnecting with its group, chirping happily before continuing far away. South maybe, that’s where birds went, right? The sun was blinding now, but there was no shelter, only its warmth and its radiance. A light breeze built up every now and then.

 

What a beautiful day to die.

 

His body was broken, and there was no whole bone left for him to move. He was at the sun’s mercy, but that was fine. It was a gentle, a sweet sun, a good thing to look upon for the final time. He heard another piece of castle crumble and fall somewhere by his side, this time, it did not cause him any pain. Not that he felt much at the moment, aside from his rattling breath in his chest, slow, so slow. Some time soon it would stop completely.

 

What a fight it had been. He had been scared and nervous and yet… something about having Sidon by his side made him so, so brave. After regaining all the Divine Beasts, after every hardship they had been through, it almost felt like nothing could stop them. And so Link had fought for his life, and for that of everyone in Hyrule. The monster before him had seemed impossible to beat, but then so had the others infesting the Beasts. This was all Ganon was: a monster. And it did not take him long to figure out that he could be hurt, and he could be killed.

 

He had not spilled any blood since the armour had taken him over. He was hyper aware of everything he was doing, and everything he was thinking. He would never let anything like this happen to him again, because the biggest fear that he had, was hurting Sidon.

 

He wanted to say his name. Just once, he wanted to hear it, with his own voice. He did not know what that would even sound like.

 

Link had never expected to meet the love of his life in Zora’s Domain, and yet here he was, wishing he was by his side. Sidon had promised. A foolish promise, Link had told him. That he would be by his side no matter what happened. But the moment Link had stepped foot in the domed building that was hiding Ganon, things had turned chaotic. They had both fought, Link had been hyper aware of that, torn between the need to focus on Ganon, and wanting to protect Sidon as much as he could.

 

“Stop looking out for me,” Sidon had yelled to him, dodging Ganon in the process. “I can take care of myself, I need you to fight him.”

 

He had been right. Because he was always right. Link sighed, the movement in his chest sending a sharp sting of pain through his body. So he could still feel it after all… He closed his eyes and thought back to the night before they had set out for the castle. Oh he had been so nervous, pacing back and forth until Sidon was by his side with a gentle smile and a firm but soft embrace. He snuggled against him, arms reaching around to return the hug. No place had even felt like home to Link, except when he was in his lover’s embrace. Perhaps… Perhaps being a consort would not be too bad after all, if it meant staying by his side.

 

But a small part in the back of his mind still thought that this was foolish. And that part had been right. A fly came to sit on Link’s cheek, and he did not have the strength to swat it away.

 

“Come sit with me,” Sidon had said.

 

Together they had gone into the small alcove that looked out onto the castle. So close to them now, Link had practically been able to feel the menacing energy radiating off of Ganon’s towers. They looked grotesque, and he wanted them gone, if he had to tear them down with his own two hands.

 

 _Tomorrow it will end,_  he had signed, his hands a little shaky.

 

“How about after, we take a little vacation?,” he asked, smiling down at Link in his lap.

 

He tilted his head, and quickly Sidon showed him the sign for ‘vacation’ so he could repeat it as a question.

 

“Just you and me, no fighting, no hurrying. I’m thinking we should go to the beach.”

 

Link had to chuckle at that, how innocently Sidon was babbling on about what they would do once they got there, how he would like Link to teach him a few of the dishes he had learned to make.

 

“And then I will make love to you until you can’t even stand anymore,” he finished, and Link felt himself go a deep, deep crimson.

 

_You’re insatiable._

 

“I can’t help it with you around,” Sidon whispered, pressing his nose to Link’s hair and taking a deep breath in. “I want you. Always.”

 

 _Make love to me,_  he signed, looking up and feeling a little braver.  _I need you._

 

And whenever Link needed Sidon, no matter in what way, he was there to supply. Sidon cupped his cheeks, those big hands that made him feel so safe, and kissed him deeply. This was not a hurried, passionate fuck. This was, they agreed, without exchanging any words, perhaps their last time together in this world. It would end the next day, and it had ended, Link thought. Now he was merely waiting for his death, for his body to finally give out and maybe… maybe he could be at peace.

 

The way he had been just the night before. Sidon’s large body over him, Link completely naked underneath. He could not even properly articulate why exactly he needed him this badly, but Sidon seemed to understand. There was no moment where he was not touching him, or kissing him, or pressing close, always so mindful of his size and his weight. Soon enough Link wasn’t thinking about Ganon anymore, or the day ahead, his mind filled with the sheer need. Of Sidon, of wanting him inside him, of feeling that warmth and that pleasure.

 

They had made love many times before, but nothing ever felt as important as this. Sidon took his hand, and intertwined their fingers as he pushed into him, lately Link did not even need much stimulation for him to be wet enough for his lover. His mate. His soulmate. They were bonded and Link did not want that to change ever again, not at this moment when they were one and it felt perfect.

 

Link held onto him but did not close his eyes, did not let them wander away from Sidon’s. They were connected so deeply in that moment, so different from the times before. Their bond had strengthened, Link had been practising and playing with it, and in doing so had deepened it to the point where Link wasn’t sure it could ever be broken. He didn’t want it to. Not anymore.

 

Sidon was thrusting slowly and gently into him, almost agonisingly slow. But they both wanted this to last, wanted to feel each other for as long as they could. They didn’t speak. Link couldn’t, and Sidon didn’t want to. Words weren’t necessary for them to understand how good it felt or what it meant for them. Their bond spoke louder than a thousand words.

 

But right now, under the next day’s sun, their bond was silent. And he was too scared to think about what that meant. Sidon had promised him,  _promised_ him, so where the hell was he? Maybe he was being too selfish, he should be content that he had finally done what he set out to do over a hundred years ago. What he had failed to do a hundred years ago. It was his fault so many people were dead, but he had finally righted his failure. Now people would be safe, he had saved them, with Sidon’s help.

 

He didn’t mind dying, not when he was now sure there would be no more death, no more desperation in this world. All he wanted was to see him one last time. Just a glance of him, and the knowledge that he would be safe and  _alive_. Link knew how much watching him die would hurt him, that’s why he was selfish. But he also knew that one day Sidon would be okay again, and he could find someone new, someone to make him happy and who was perhaps of his own species. Who knew what kind of troubles that could give him, being with Link. He could not even give him an heir, as far as he knew.

 

The fly finally left when he managed to blink, and in its stead the flock of birds he had seen earlier seemed to return, or perhaps it was a different one. He watched as they circled the destruction around him curiously, some of them even flew down to perch on the ruins of what had once been a wall. Link wondered if they were watching him, his broken form barely clinging on to his life. And he hoped that if they were the kind to do so, they would only start picking at his flesh after he had finally passed.

 

It wouldn’t be long now, he thought. His breathing was slowing with every intake of air, his vision slowly vignetting and sounds seemed muffled before they reached him. A tear slowly dropped out of the corner of his eye, rolling down his cheek and into his ear. How did he already miss Sidon so much? Would he still miss him wherever he would be going soon? He hoped that he wouldn’t, but that he could be content with remembering the time they had together, and if he could, perhaps watch him and know that he would be happy.

 

He hoped so, he was praying that it would be so. He didn’t want to spend the rest of eternity with the pain of missing the one person he had ever truly loved.

 

Another crash of debris made him flinch, and another sharp pain went through his entire body. He didn’t dare to try and lift his head, he knew the pain would be too great and that he did not want to see what state his body was in. Not only had Ganon cut him in their fight, or blast him with magical energy that had broken his bones, the castle itself had fallen and broken him. How he had ended up with a view of the sky, he did not know. What he did know was that his arm was crushed under stone, and he wasn’t sure if it was attached to his body anymore.

 

Link hadn’t heard Mipha’s voice during their fight, hadn’t felt her healing energy. He hoped that she was now at peace with the rest of the champions, and that he could join them soon. Someone was already calling him, was it Urbosa? He tried to call out, but a tearing pain told him that his jaw was broken.

 

“Link! Link!”

 

The voice came closer now, and with it came the feeling of the bond he thought had been broken. More tears rolled down his cheek at the thought, and when Sidon finally came into his field of vision he tried his best to make them stop, or he would not be able to see him.

 

“Oh goddess.”

 

Sidon stood before him, and when Link’s vision cleared he saw the expression of horror on his face. He wanted to say sorry for the state he was in, wanted to smile and call his name but he couldn’t. Now he noticed that Sidon too was hurt, cuts and bruises all over his body, and his right arm seemed to be broken - it was at an odd angle, an angle that shouldn’t be possible for an arm.

 

“Link just hang on,” he said, quickly getting into motion.

 

With his good arm he started to push the rock that was on his left arm, and if he could at all, he would scream, the pain was so intense. He wanted to beg him to stop, to leave him here it was no use anyway. All he wanted was a few more moments with Sidon before he passed on, just a few more, maybe a kiss to let him remember Sidon forever. But he couldn’t say any of these things, just whimpered as the rock slowly but steadily slid off his arm, and with a crash landed somewhere behind him.

 

Kneeling by his side now, Sidon brushed away his tears, ever so gentle and careful.

 

“Oh my sweet, my pearl I finally found you.”

 

Link wanted to reach up, to cup his cheek and tell him not to cry. It would be okay, and he tried to convey that through their bond. Words weren’t necessary, weren’t they?

 

“No Link, no, don’t give up!,” Sidon insisted, hand on his shoulder. It was an uncomfortable pressure, but Link did not mind. “I thought you were gone but you’re still here and I can do it, I can get you out of here just please promise me to hold on!”

 

But he was tired. So tired and in so much pain. Seeing Sidon was all he had wanted, and now he could pass on in peace. Please, Sidon, he thought, please promise me you’ll find happiness.

 

“Not without you, Link,” he whispered, the tears flowing freely. “Not without you, I love you, it’s going to be okay just don’t give up, I’m begging you.”

 

With his one good arm he scooped Link up, and he winced at the change in position. Now he could feel that his leg was broken, the bone brushing against another. He yelped out in pain, but ignored Sidon’s apology. He just wanted to say goodbye, and wished Sidon wouldn’t make it this difficult. With the change in position like this, in Sidon’s lap, he tried moving his right arm. With a lot of effort he could, reaching for his lover’s cheek and caressed it gently. That was all the energy he had, and his hand fell uselessly into his lap.

 

He sighed, and smiled at him.

 

“Link? Link please don’t do this,” Sidon begged, squeezing him tighter and now, Link almost did not feel the pain. “Please don’t leave me, please! We finally made it, we- we were going to go to the beach, you were going to cook for me I-”

 

He felt sorry that he couldn’t, wanted to apologise for leaving so soon. But there was no more life in him, he simply could not go on. At that thought, something inside him released, like a weight that had been on him for a hundred years and more. Ganon was gone. The thought finally settled in. Life would go on, the realm was saved.

 

He had finally done good.

 

“Sidon.”

 

The last thing Link saw was the surprise in Sidon’s eyes. And then there was darkness.

 

No pain, finally. No worries, no broken bones. Warmth engulfed him, a gentle hug caressing and soothing him. It felt as if Sidon were still holding him, but there was nothing around him. He… wasn’t. Confusion settled in, and anxiety. Was this it? Was this nothingness what it would be like until… until what? He had already died, hadn’t he?

 

Not quite.

 

He wasn’t sure where that thought had come from, nor why it felt like someone was cupping his cheek. Briefly the image of a woman in gold flashed through his mind, but then there was darkness once more. Only a flicker of light was left, and that thought. Something was here with him, but he didn’t know what, only that it seemed friendly. Or neutral. Which was better than being attacked, again and again. He was tired of that, he didn’t want to go back and have to fight - even though Ganon was gone. There was always something to fight for, wasn’t there?

 

But the entity, whatever it was, showed him something else. The Gerudo he met, those women that accepted him unconditionally, some who knew his secrets and still treated him as a sister. The bond he had felt with them was something entirely new to him, something that made him feel safe and kept him going in the darkest of times. He didn’t want these people to be destroyed by Ganon, because he wanted to see them again. He had promised to pay for the next rounds, hadn’t he? He hated not staying true to his promise.

 

Images of Kass, of Teba flowed through his mind, and all the Rito that helped him and Sidon recover after their encounter with the guardian. He had spoken with a few of them, despite his resolution to isolate himself. The place had been warm and welcoming, despite their hardships, and while Teba’s motive might have been wrong, he nevertheless had helped Link concentrate on something aside from his depression. If only he had talked properly to him, not kept Sidon’s relationship from him, things might have turned out very differently.

 

The Champions’ spirits were nearby, had followed him into this vast expanse. Were they here to convince him to fight, he wondered. Or was this simply proof that he was gone? No… They were simply here to show him what was still out there, and finally, his thoughts moved to Sidon. Strong. Regal. Handsome. Was he cowering over his broken body, crying his heart out? Or was he still trying to keep him alive? Knowing him, he would not give up, no matter what.

 

He could have peace, right here, in the warm embrace, or he could try and fight. Go back and try to recover his body, live longer, perhaps go through hardship, but perhaps to regain the love that had made him so happy over the past months. Link was tired. So, so tired.

 

All the possibilities flashed through his mind then, all of what could be if he chose to fight. The trip to the beach, both of them running along, splashing each other with water. Solitude on the top of a mountain, lying on a blanket to watch the stars, arm in arm with the one he loved. Sitting on a throne, by his side, he too in regal clothing, ruling the Domain together and bringing prosperity to all. A small child in his arms, adopted but still his, looking up at him with wide and curious eyes. Growing old together, holding hands as they strolled through their Domain, knowing their son would make a fine new ruler one day. A journey through Hyrule, connecting to the people they had met along their journey, forging bonds with each kingdom, each species, forging friendships. Making love to him, laughing with him, simply being by his side.

 

All of this, and so much more ran through his mind, in succession and all at once. Good and bad, it was still out there and all he had to do was make a decision.

 

Link smiled. And opened his eyes.

 

Wherever he was, was low lit, and Link thanked whoever had made that choice. His eyes still had to adjust to the low candlelight, and the first thing that overwhelmed him was the pain. It was dull but all encompassing, and for a moment or a hundred he had to close his eyes to try and fight it, to not pass out again. Gritting his teeth, he carefully tried turning his head, and was at least able to do so. By his side, in a wicker chair, was Sidon. Haggard, tired, asleep. Right now he didn’t look like a prince, right now he looked sad.

 

Worrying about him, of course, that’s what he had been doing for however long Link had been out. Sidon’s broken arm was patched up and splinted, it was resting on the arm of his chair while his other hand was balled up in a fist. A flash of guilt came over him, he knew Sidon must have worried about him, but he had been so sure that it was his time…

 

He decided to just watch him, give him his rest while he was able to sleep. Link didn’t know how much time passed, and he found himself sleepy after a while, drifting off to sleep every now and then. The next time he woke properly, Sidon was awake, and stood quickly to rush over to him.

 

“Link!,” he exclaimed, tears forming in his eyes, almost reaching out but thinking better of it at the last moment. “Oh Link, my pearl you are awake, you’re finally awake!”

 

“Sidon,” someone said, with a croaky voice, hoarse from disuse. Link did not recognise it.

 

Again he saw that surprised expression on Sidon’s face, and he slowly pressed a hand to his mouth. Pulling it away after a moment, he smiled down at Link.

 

“You said my name,” he whispered. “Link, you said my name.”

 

He fell to his knees, his good arm reaching out to grasp his hand and squeeze it softly.

 

His own voice? He had spoken? Link had never known why he had been unable to speak, but the relief he had felt, just moments before the darkness had engulfed him, came to mind once more. Something in the back of his mind, deeply rooted in his heart - was gone. Like a weight off his shoulders, like a curse lifted. He felt his body relaxing, despite the pain.

 

“Ah-,” he bit on his lower lip, unsure if he should try to speak again. It made him so nervous suddenly, the ability seemed to be there but- what if his voice gave in again?

 

“It’s okay, Link, don’t try to force it-,” Sidon stopped and gasped, a tear rolling down his cheek. “I thought you had left me, I thought-”

 

He tried to lift his right hand to apologise, but the sharp pain when he tried to lift it was too much. He tried to lift his head then, to see what was wrong but that too took too much energy and he felt a panic rise in him. Looking at Sidon, he hoped that his eyes would convey what he was feeling.  _What is wrong with me?_

 

“Don’t try to move, please,” Sidon said, his voice calm. “You have a lot of broken bones, I was barely able to heal your arm enough so it wouldn’t need to be… Taken.”

 

He paused, and Link turned his head to look at his left arm and the hand Sidon was holding. What he could see of it, was black and blue, bruises from the boulder that had smashed it. He couldn’t move his fingers. He was completely helpless, and could not even sign. The panic was growing stronger, and Sidon seemed to feel it.

 

“Shh, shh it’s going to be okay, I will take care of you,” he promised. “I’ll be here no matter what. It’s over now, you’ll heal, I promise.”

 

It took Sidon’s reassurances and a gentle kiss to his bruised lips for Link to calm down. He wouldn’t be able to move for a while, but he would heal, Sidon had promised after all. He softly told him everything that had happened after the fight, how Sidon had lost him for a while, after he had been knocked out by a particular nasty swipe of Ganon’s. He had been able to watch when Link landed the killing blow, and watched as the castle around the two of them started to crumble. But he had never given up, not for a moment, he had run through, trying to find Link through their bond.

 

After he had passed out, he had made his way back to their former camp, had tried to heal him as much as he could, almost passing out. But it had been worth it, he had been able to keep Link alive for long enough to get him to a relatively safe place, the stable near the wetlands. He had already sent out word to Zora’s Domain, soon people would come to prepare him for travel back to Sidon’s home. It was risky, but there were still the remnants of Ganon’s influence out there, and he did not want to risk this stable being attacked. With his broken arm, Sidon could not protect him on his own.

 

It took a few days, during which Sidon never left his side, and did not leave him bored for long. He would use what energy he had to try and heal him, or at least give him a few moments without pain, and otherwise talked to him about whatever was on his mind.

 

“I thought I had imagined it at first,” Sidon said, looking out towards his home in the distance.

 

A few Zora soldiers had come, along with a medic and a cart into which Link had been carried. It had hurt, but Link gritted his teeth and accepted it, sometimes wondering why he had chosen to fight. But then there was Sidon’s smile, and he remembered why.

 

“You saying my name, I thought I was delusional,” he chuckled to himself, holding Link’s hand. He sat by his side in the cart, the soft glow of a camp fire behind him. “I don’t care if you can never say it again, being able to speak is not important. But it felt… It felt good. I like your voice.”

 

A slight blush crept into his cheeks as he remembered how strange and croaky his voice had sounded to his own ears. But Sidon had always been a charmer.

 

“I…,” Sidon looked away, back towards the Domain. “I’m bringing you here because I want you to be safe while you heal. This does not mean I expect you to… to do what I asked. We have all the time in the world now, okay?”

 

Link had to smile. He knew this, and he hadn’t felt pressured at all, not once in the past few days. This was strange and new to him, but in a good way.

 

“Sidon,” he whispered, low enough so only he could hear.

 

He turned to Link with a smile, and leaned down to kiss him. As Sidon settled in by his side to sleep for the night, Link wondered why that particular name was the only thing he was able to say. It wasn’t really hard, was it? Sidon meant safety and comfort, and Link had found that if there were people around him, he couldn’t even make himself say his name. Only with him he seemed comfortable and relaxed enough to even try. Was this what had always held him back - the underlying fear of Ganon, of not being enough?

 

Maybe he would never know, and for the next few weeks, he was busy trying to heal his body. Sidon rarely left his side, though other healers came to him to accelerate the process. The king even came by, to thank them both, and it was so clear he was proud of his son. For now neither Sidon nor he would be expected to attend to any royal duties, first and foremost they needed to heal. Link tried not think about Sidon’s proposal, and whether he would accept it or not. He was still somewhat torn, but his thoughts turned to other things when the pain lessened and he was able to move again.

 

Careful stretches at first, and only months later he was able to take Sidon’s hands to try and stand. His legs threatened to give out at any moment, the time of not using them had made him weaker. But he was intent on getting better as quickly as possible. He had to check whether his left hand was actually holding on to Sidon, he could move it but the sensations in it were dulled and it was difficult to hold onto things.

 

“Go on, my pearl, try to take a step,” Sidon encouraged him. They were back in the room that Link had stayed in so long ago, now it was his - and Sidon’s, whenever he stayed with him, which was most nights. “I will catch you if you fall.”

 

He was grinning as he took a step forward, sweating with the effort of it but grinning widely. Finally he was making progress.

 

“I- I,” he stammered, his own voice still sounded so, so strange to him. Deeper than he would have expected. Over the past few weeks he had managed to say the odd sentence, stammering most of the time, except with Sidon’s name. “I’m walking.”

 

“You are, come on, take another step you can do it,” Sidon encouraged him, never once commenting on his stammer. He laughed with Link when he walked closer, took another few steps before his shaking legs completely gave out. As he had promised, Sidon caught Link and twirled him around. “You’re doing so well!”

 

He kept holding Link, arms under his butt to hold him up. Link’s hands were on his shoulders, and he leaned in to kiss him again. Now that he could do it, he couldn’t get enough.

 

“Dunno,” he mumbled. Sometimes words didn’t quite come out the way he thought of them in his head, but Sidon never mocked him for it. Nor for his mumbling or stammering. Link wasn’t sure he would ever be able to properly talk, especially in front of other people. “Thanks.”

 

“Yes you’re doing well, trust me,” Sidon said gently, and walked them both towards the large window looking out over the lake under the large platform that was the main city of the Domain. Well below them they could see fish jumping out of the water, fairy lights twinkling in the distance. This place was so calm and beautiful, Link really loved it here. “It’s going to still be a long road, but you’ll get there. I’ll help.”

 

Sidon was gently rubbing the inside of Link’s hand, trying to stimulate the blood flow. Link let his head rest on his lover’s broad shoulder, watched him do this, simply enjoying the sensation. He didn’t know whether he would completely go back to the way he was before, but somehow it didn’t seem so important anymore. Link took a deep breath.

 

“I- I’m glad-,” he stopped, trying to keep his breathing calm, it didn’t help when he got all nervous. “T-to be alive.”

 

“Oh Link,” Sidon gasped, smiled at him sadly. “I’m really glad to hear that. For a while, I wondered whether you were.”

 

For a while Link had wondered too, but being here, being with him, and being reminded what life could be like - especially in Zora’s Domain - had changed his mind. The longer he was here, the more he became sure of something. He had pushed the thought out of his mind for a while, but it came back to him, it always did. And then he looked at Sidon, and he just couldn’t help it.

 

“A-Ask me,” he whispered.

 

“Ask you what? Oh-,” Sidon stiffened for a moment, and Link could almost hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

 

Very gently, he set Link down on the edge of his bed, and went onto his knee. He took his right hand, the one that was scarred but the one that could feel the most. Link almost had to smile at how nervous he seemed suddenly. It was cute.

 

“Link,” he took a deep breath. “Will you marry me?”

 

Link paused, smiled, enjoyed the nervous look on Sidon’s face. Even he liked to tease people sometimes.

 

“Y-yes,” he finally said, and the tension visibly went from Sidon’s body as he embraced him.

 

“Don’t tease me like that,” he whined, and Link had to giggle.

 

A knock on the door interrupted them, and Link felt his throat closing up when a soldier entered their room, addressing Sidon. He just knew that speaking would be impossible now, and he didn’t understand way. Again. He sighed after Sidon had shooed them away, insisting they needed privacy.

 

The moment he looked into Sidon’s eyes, his worries about his speech vanished.

 

“Are you sure this is what you want?,” Sidon asked. “Being here… with me?”

 

 _Yes,_  Link signed, nodding for emphasis.  _Forever._


	11. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with Ganon defeated, there is much to do. Link has to prepare for his wedding, and the opportunities opening up after it.

Weeks had gone by and Link was finally back on his feet, strong enough to not need Sidon to carry him anymore, or support him as he walked. He missed it, a little bit, if he was honest with himself, but worries about his broken body had made way to worries about the upcoming wedding. It had seemed so much simpler when he had said yes, and even though Ganon was gone it seemed he could find something else to be worried about. That, more than anything, made him angry at himself.

 

Though he had to admit it wasn’t the same kind of worry. Along with thinking about the wedding came thoughts of his beloved, of being with him for the rest of his life, supporting him in the times to come. He was far away from becoming king himself, but there were still responsibilities he had to attend to. Some of them would fall to Link, once this was all over.

 

It wasn’t all nervousness and worrying, far from it. While the ceremony would be a public one, with all eyes on him - Zora and others alike - it was kind of fun to plan it all. There were rituals to be followed, traditions the Zora had carried out over centuries. Link buried himself in the study of them, he did not want to feel like an intruder stealing the title of prince consort, he wanted to preserve what was important to the Zora as best he could.

 

Which meant that Link found himself in the grand library of the magnificent royal palace on most days, browsing through everything he could get his hands on. It was fascinating, and he loved how quiet it was here, how beautiful every single room of the palace was. He would carry tomes to one corner where he could sit on a big plush sofa, reading until the early morning hours. This kind of quiet was so important to him now. It had been difficult at first, his body was still thinking that he had to fight or protect, to do something but sit still and enjoy life as it came, but now that some time had passed, it was easier.

 

“There you are, my pearl, I should have known.”

 

Link’s eyes met Sidon’s just as he slipped off the hand that had been holding up his head, flinching to right himself. He had almost fallen asleep. Again. Blearily he looked out of the large window by his side, stained glass adorning the top, ten feet above him - a scene of Zora dancing. It was late, probably, it was difficult to tell with the lake surrounding the entire library. Fish sometimes swam by and seemed to watch Link curiously, and sometimes he led them along the glass with his finger.

 

“Mhm,” was all he was able to answer, and Sidon gently took the large book about Zora history out of his lap, put in a bookmark and closed it.

 

“It will be here tomorrow,” he said, and gathered him up in his strong arms. “I miss you in our bed.”

 

Link hummed contentedly, leaning against Sidon’s broad chest. If this was how the rest of their lives would go, it could surely not be so bad.

 

Sorry, he signed lazily, and Sidon chuckled.

 

“No need to be, it is good to see you like this, with a smile on your face.”

 

Link’s grin widened and he leaned up to press a kiss to Sidon’s cheek. It was true, he was smiling more these days, even with how busy they sometimes were with the preparations for their wedding. But once that was all over they had so much to look forward to. An entire life with its endless possibilities was building up in his mind’s eye, overwhelming and wonderful at the same time. He couldn’t wait to experience it all with the love of his life by his side.

 

Once Sidon had ever so carefully put him down in their bed, Link pulled him down into a kiss. Now he was a little bit more awake, and realised that he really had missed out on sleeping here for the past few days.

 

“C-can you…,” he stammered, trailed off and instead of asking took Sidon’s hand and guided it down his body, pressing it between his legs.

 

“You don’t have to ask, my sweet,” Sidon said, leaning in to kiss him while pushing him to lie on his back.

 

His gentle fingers teased him into hardness, slipped into his pants to find the familiar wetness that meant he was ready for him. Whenever Link hadn’t been distracted with his new hobbies, the two of them had spent a lot of time together this way. Sidon felt so good inside him Link had never had the urge of being with someone else, his doubts, slowly but surely, were vanishing. It didn’t matter if he had never been with anyone else, he couldn’t remember it anyway, and so what if he stayed together with the very first person he had fallen in love with? It made him happy, and somehow, in some way, Link made Sidon happy too.

 

Now Sidon was undressing him, tossing all their clothes aside and turned him around so that he was on all fours. Link looked back, grinning at him, and raised his ass. Nowadays he barely even blushed anymore.

 

Sidon cursed softly and knelt on the bed, leaning in to dip his tongue into his wet hole. Link gasped and twisted the sheets under him, feeling Sidon’s long tongue inside him, teasing and spreading him open. Link remembered the first time Sidon had told him that he tasted good, that he couldn’t get enough of it. His head would have had the shade of a tomato for the rest of the day hadn’t Sidon decided that confession was also the perfect time to do to him what he was doing right now.

 

Soft moans escaped his lips, getting louder when Sidon’s hands started roaming his body, teasing every sensitive spot he knew so well. Sidon could make him come apart so easily, and Link loved every second of it. He sighed happily when he finally pushed into him, let himself be lifted up by strong hands and pushed down onto Sidon’s cock. Feeling those sharp teeth on his throat, he reached back to grasp the back of his neck, trying to encourage him. The pain of the bite mixed so perfectly with the pleasure he felt, and he liked the marks his beloved left on him. Link belonged to him, and soon it would be official

 

Fucked out and sated Link fell back onto their bed, followed by Sidon soon after. Smiling, he cuddled close to him, knowing that the future would hold many days like this. This was the life he had fought for, that he had wanted others to have and hadn’t expected himself to ever live. But here he was, brought here by no other than the man holding him so gently. Without Sidon, he was sure, he couldn’t have done any of it.

 

He woke early the next day, like he still tended to do, his body unable to accept that they lived in times of peace now. For a while he was content watching Sidon sleep, the even rise and fall of his chest, how his tail moved in his sleep. Maybe he was dreaming of hunting something. The thought made him giggle and press a hand to his mouth, then once he was calmer he slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake up his lover.

 

Link put on a soft, silken blue robe, wrapped the sash around his waist and walked towards one corner of their rooms, where on a table, on top of a deep red cloth, his wedding clothes had been laid out. Well, clothes wasn’t exactly the right word, as there was very little cloth to them. Most of it he had seen before, it was the jewelry Sidon had given to him when Link had had no idea what it actually meant. He blushed a little, feeling silly for having donned them. And now, looking down at him, he wasn’t so sure whether he would be able to pull it off in front of all those people.

 

He had definitely gained some weight since he was back on his feet. There was nothing to fight and sitting in the library all day didn’t help much in the way of burning fat. Not that he had gained much, but he could still see the difference, his belly a bit softer, his thighs and ass a little bigger.

 

His right hand, the one with the terrible scars, ran over the silken cloth that would barely cover his most private areas. Maybe he could ask Sidon for a bit of a change to it, so he wouldn’t be quite so… exposed. If anything went wrong he would be mortified. Not a good way to start his rule.

 

“Why do I keep waking up to an empty bed?”

 

Sidon approached him from behind, wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on Link’s head. He chuckled softly and gently stroked Sidon’s arms.

 

“S-Sorry.”

 

“Hmm, it’s okay. What are you thinking?,” Sidon asked.

 

“It’s… s-short.”

 

“We can change it if you want.”

 

He shook his head, unsure whether that wouldn’t break Zora tradition in some way. Blushing a little as Sidon’s hands wandered over his body, his lover explored exactly those parts of his body that Link had been a little self conscious about. Hands rubbed gently over his belly, then came to rest on his thigh, squeezing softly.

 

Link turned around then, hopping up on the table.

 

Do you like that?, he signed.

 

“Like what? You?” Sidon smiled. “I think wanting to marry you is a pretty good indicator that I do.”

 

I mean…, he trailed off, poking a finger into his belly.

 

“Oh sweetheart, you think that would bother me?,” he asked, smiling again when Link shrugged. “There’s a little more of you, that only means there’s more to love.”

 

Link had to giggle then, at how ridiculously cheesy Sidon was. Nevertheless he felt some relief.

 

“I’m serious,” Sidon continued. “It’s good to see you smile, to see you gain a little weight, just you feeling at peace is a good thing.”

 

At peace… it did feel like that, a little more with each day that passed.

 

“You’re beautiful, you know?”

 

Goddess, Sidon was just so damn perfect and cheesy Link felt his cheeks heat up, and he pressed his hands to his face to hide from him. He felt so happy that he thought he would burst at any moment now, and when Sidon picked him up he hid his face in the crook of his neck.

 

“I l-love you,” he muttered to him, and he felt Sidon’s arms tighten around him.

 

“I love you too, my pearl.”

 

Together they spent the day thinking of Link’s outfit, and eventually gathering someone skilled with needle and thread to change the almost see through sash that would have gone around his waist to light but beautiful pants similar to the ones he had worn in Gerudo town. His comfort, Sidon had said, was more important than any tradition and besides, him not being Zora broke with it anyway. It was a good thing though, Sidon reminded him. Tradition was all well and good but an entire race couldn’t stay stagnant throughout the years. The world was ever changing, and Sidon wanted his people to embrace new things, not be afraid of them.

 

Some of Link’s anxiousness went away, little by little with Sidon’s endless patience and willingness to accommodate his needs. He even felt beautiful this way, with the pale blue pants, the silver jewelry covering almost his entire body. Sometimes he tried it on when Sidon wasn’t there, to look at himself in the mirror, turning this way and that, hearing the tinkling of silver chains against one another.

 

Link had been taught how the ceremony would go, but there hadn’t been any practice because the lake that it would be the stage for their wedding, was sacred. Only a few select Zora were allowed to make preparations there, and not even Sidon had ever seen it. He had heard stories about it from his father, and relayed those to Link but it made him slightly nervous to not be able to practice. But Sidon promised him.

 

“I’ll be right there with you, having no clue whatsoever what will happen.”

 

They giggled at that, but the thought of Link tripping and falling in the water was still terrifying to him. He liked to swim, and Sidon had taught him how to do it more efficiently, as opposed to his doggy paddle that he had taught himself, but on their wedding everyone would be looking at him.

 

Sidon knew how nervous he was - and if he felt the same at least he didn’t show it - so the day before the wedding he took Link’s hand, gathered a basket and took him out of the city. People would already cheer to them as they passed, or ask them if they were excited, but Sidon brushed them off politely. Tomorrow would be hectic enough, today, they needed peace, he had decided. So they hiked together like they used to, made their way through rough terrain and up the hills that surrounded Zora’s Domain. Not quite at the top they stopped on a small outcrop that looked out over the city, nestled in the hills so it was sheltered from the winds and offered privacy. Up here Sidon spread out a blanket and bowed to Link, who giggled and sat down.

 

“Ah, you know, I think I will miss it,” Sidon sighed, leaning back on his hands after he had sat down.

 

Link tilted his head and frowned at him.

 

“Oh, you know, not the part where Ganon threatens to kill us all if we don’t stop him. I mean the part where you and I travel together and meet new people, see new things. The part where it’s just you and me. Together.”

 

He slowly reached out for Sidon’s hand, and covered it with his own, so much smaller, and squeezed it. Smiling up at him, he reassured him he knew what he was talking about. Despite their struggles there had been good times for them.

 

“Though I suppose it won’t be much different for a while…”

 

_What do you mean?_

 

“I talked to my father, about the Zora’s isolation, and he agrees that we need to connect with the other people of Hyrule more. Which means ambassadors, which means travelling, which means…,” he trailed off, taking Link’s hand in his own and squeezed, shyly smiling at him.

 

“Us?”

 

“Yes, that is, if you would like to accompany me- Oof!”

 

Link had hugged him so fiercely the two of them were falling back onto the blanket, and after Sidon’s surprise had faded he laughed and hugged him back.

 

“I take that as a yes?”

 

“Mhm,” he replied, grinning so widely he thought he might burst.

 

“Oh good, I thought that maybe you would want some more quiet, after everything you’ve been through.” Sidon cupped his cheek and Link propped himself up on his lover’s broad chest.

 

“B-being with you is-,”  _Relaxing_ , he finished. Sidon never complained when he mixed speech with sign language.

 

“Oh you’re such a charmer, aren’t you?,” Sidon said, making him giggle. His hands were now gently caressing his back, fingers running up and down in a soothing motion.

 

_You’re the charmer._

 

“Am I? I was just trying to comfort you…” He trailed off, smiling at Link whose own smile faded and he grew more serious. Back then that had been all he wanted, had desperately needed from Sidon. Just to feel one gentle touch.

 

And now here he was, getting married to him.

 

 _Thank you_ , he signed.

 

“Hm?”

 

_For everything._

 

“I should be the one saying this to you,” Sidon replied, pulling him in for a kiss. “Thank you for saving my people. And the world.”

 

He tickled Link’s side then, making him giggle again, trying to ease the tension between them. It worked. He couldn’t believe that this was really happening, that they would get a chance to travel again without the weight of the world on his shoulders. There had been so many moments where he wanted to stop and explore but couldn’t because the thought of failing was too present in his mind. Lately he was feeling so… light. Almost - happy? He tried so very hard to feel worthy of that feeling, but as of now, he wasn’t sure if he could ever quite get there.

 

Sidon definitely helped. Together they laughed and fed each other the food Sidon had brought, talked about nothing important in particular, and just reveled in each other’s presence. But soon enough the light started to fade and the two of them had to make their way back to the palace. Once there, Link was taken away by one of the servants, to his own room to get one final briefing about tomorrow’s ceremony. He would not be able to see Sidon until he was there, and he already regretted not having been able to go back for one more kiss. It was silly, he would see him there soon enough, but that night he barely slept. He was too used to having Sidon by his side, and his bed felt cold and empty without him.

 

He tried his best to get rid of the bags under his eyes, but he knew that he would be in contact with water soon, so anything that could help would be of little use. He had barely finished freshening up when more servants came in, one of which had become Link’s personal one. Nuphe was kind and gentle with him, and Link had grown to like her a lot. Although it had been strange to have a servant at first, she had become more of a friend than just that, and the sight of her pale green tail had become a comforting one.

 

“Take a deep breath Master Link,” she reminded him. “You have studied the ritual, you will be fine.”

 

No matter how hard he tried, she would never call him anything else.

 

 _Thanks_ , he signed, still worried that his signing wouldn’t be enough, but he knew speaking would not work in front of so many people.

 

She helped him put on everything in the proper way, the light pants first, then the cascading necklaces over his chest, then the bracelets, on his wrist, his ankles, all of them silver with red and green gems. Before she put the circlet on him, a see through shawl in pastel blues and green was wrapped around his head, kept together with the circlet. She showed him then how to lift it later, push it back over his head so it wouldn’t be in the way. Revealing himself was all part of the ceremony.

 

“There you go,” she said once she was satisfied with Link’s execution of the movement. “You look so lovely, Prince Sidon will not be able to look at anything else.”

 

“Th-Thank you,” he blurted out, flushing a deep crimson when she suddenly stared at him.

 

He had never spoken to her before. But her surprised expression turned into a gentle smile, and she squeezed his hand.

 

“You are most welcome.”

 

Nuphe wrapped an arm around him - she was a bit taller than him, though not as tall as Sidon - and led him out of the room. In the grand hall stood a palanquin of the lightest silver material, with curtains in the same colour as his veil to shield him from view. Six tall and strong Zora stood by it, waiting for him to sit inside. All of them averted their gaze, today only Sidon was allowed to see him until the ceremony was over. It all felt so important, and Link felt so, so clumsy, stumbling over himself as he tried to enter it, and Nuphe had to disentangle his foot from a blanket that was inside.

 

 _Help_ , he signed.  _Can you come with me?_

 

“I, erm…,” Nuphe looked around nervously, her blue eyes scanning the faces of those that weren’t looking at them. “I suppose it isn’t strictly forbidden…”

 

He sighed with relief when she climbed into the palanquin with him, shutting the curtains so they were shielded from view. It lurched when they were lifted up, and Link thanked her with a tight hug.

 

_I’m so nervous._

 

“It’s going to be okay, Master Link. This is a happy day, remember,” she smiled at him, and squeezed his hand. “You love the prince, don’t you?”

 

He nodded in reply, and reached to scratch the back of his neck, and when he pulled back his scarred hand caught his attention. Under the necklaces on his chest were more scars, not quite visible, but those on the rest of his body were. Someone more graceful should be in his stead.

 

_I’m not… good enough._

 

A small chuckle from Nupha made him look up at her.

 

“You saved us all,” she said, taking both his hands into hers. “Aside from that, you have been so lovely to me. You’ve made me your friend, Link. Prince Sidon chose you, because he loves you. That is more than good enough.”

 

You called me… “Link,” he said, and watched as Nupha blushed a little.

 

“I apologise.”

 

He shook his head then, and pulled her into a hug. He really missed having a friend like this, he and Zelda… They were close, in a way, but their relationship had been built in a time of anxiety for both of them, and he barely remembered any of it. It felt odd to be in her presence, a reminder of everything he had lost, knowing he would never regain all of his memories. He could tell that it hurt her. But maybe once this was over and they were travelling, it could change into something better.

 

_Thank you._

 

The rest of their journey was made in silence, and Link peeked out between the curtains every now and then to try and find out where they were going, but the path was unfamiliar to him, and Nupha pulled him back whenever he tried. They were not supposed to know, and she was only allowed here because she was his personal servant. Even though she had tried to reassure him, his heart was racing in his chest, and in his mind he went through the steps over and over again, to make sure he wouldn’t forget.

 

Eventually the palanquin came to a stop, and the curtains were drawn to the side. Again the Zora averted their gaze, and Nupha gave him a quick hug before he turned around to step outside. At least he didn’t stumble this time.

 

He was confronted with a beautiful sight. Here, deep in the mountains was a lake, larger than he would have expected, filled by a waterfall from high above. The gentle sound of the water seemed to work in tandem with the soft music he heard, violins, seemingly invisible, playing a gentle melody. Around him and the entire lake, soft green lights illuminated the scene, and when one came closer he noticed they were being carried by small fairies, a few of them flying around him, beckoning him to step closer.

 

Link’s bare feet felt the grass under him make way to soft stone, and his steps became slower as to not slip on their surface. The fairies guided him past an old Zora, who he had not seen before, and that he bowed to, as he had been taught. This priest lived outside of the city, and rarely came into contact with anyone. He did not speak to Link, but stretched out his hand to motion for him to keep walking, from the stones into the lake.

 

On the edge of it he froze, looking out to where Sidon was already waiting for him. He was smiling at him, proud and happy and eager as he had ever seen him. There was no nervousness in those eyes, or that smile, only sheer happiness. Somehow that made it easier to breathe, somehow that made things a little easier.

 

Sidon was wearing jewelry similar to his own, but less delicate. There were bracelets around his strong bicep, chains from one shoulder to the opposite waist, around his hips. There was no ceremonial sword, or any kind of armour like Link had seen on old Hyrulian statues. Sidon was bare, just him standing in the lake, offering nothing but himself. To Link, that was more than enough. To him, it was everything he could ever need.

 

The old Zora priest cleared his throat, and Link flushed. He wasn’t supposed to be just standing around like this. So carefully he put one foot in front of the other, heart racing in his chest, his breath coming unevenly. Only now did he notice the king of the Zora here to his right, as well as other important figures of the court. All of them were watching him.

 

He tried to ignore them as best he could, and kept inching forward, trying not to stumble in the water. Pebbles got stuck in between his toes, and he tried his best to get them out without anyone noticing. He wasn’t supposed to look down even though he wanted to, so he kept his gaze fixed on Sidon, but it was a little difficult to see through the veil. His breath was hot underneath it, threatening to suffocate him when he finally felt the water rise to his thighs. He took a sharp breath in, it was quite cold and he could feel his nipples stiffening. Would any of them see? Goddess, why couldn’t his body be under his control?

 

Now he was shivering a little, but he kept going, wondering whether he would be able to reach Sidon before he was completely submerged. But the water ended up going just a little over his waist when he was finally by his side. Sidon reached out for his hand, and Link took it gratefully.

 

“You look absolutely stunning,” Sidon whispered, and Link only replied with a nervous smile.

 

A few moments passed, and the two of them looked at the priest who now followed into the water. Despite his age, he moved a lot more gracefully than Link had done, and he felt himself blushing a little at the sight. When he nodded to Link, he pulled back the veil like Nupha had taught him, and at least managed to not let it get stuck on anything. He wondered whether Sidon would like the shiny paste Nupha had put on his lips, giving them a slight pink shimmer. With the way he stared at them, Link figured that he did.

 

“Sidon, of the Zora people,” the priest said slowly, his voice raw but oddly pleasant to listen to. He held out his hand, and Sidon put his right one into it. Then he moved it towards Link, who did the same with his left. His heart was dancing in his chest. Could they hear it? Was it obvious? “Link, of Hyrule.”

 

The priest then took another silver chain, ancient in its design of the individual links, waves latching onto one another, and started to wrap it around their hands. Oddly enough, it wasn’t cold, even though it had been in the water as well. It seemed to tighten when the priest was done with it, not to an uncomfortable level, but the way Sidon held him when he felt lonely or hurt. Staring down at it, he thought he saw a slight shimmer to it.

 

“Now, may the goddess bless your union.”

 

A mere formality, Link had been told. A ceremony of little words, a few acts, and then it would be all over. He could hold his breath for a while, it would be fine. Sidon squeezed his hand as they turned towards the waterfall, walking towards it together.

 

“I’m here my pearl,” Sidon whispered, low enough so only he could hear it.

 

But what if it wasn’t a formality? Link had seen enough magic in this world to know that there were beings far more powerful than he. What if the goddess - or whatever spirit lived here - rejected him? What if there would finally be prove that he wasn’t good enough? Would he then be left to die?

 

“I won’t let that happen,” Sidon continued, and for a moment Link was startled until he remembered their bond. Here, in this moment, it seemed stronger than ever. “You’ll be fine. I promise.”

 

Sidon’s reassurance was like a warm light through their bond, and Link found the strength to keep going, even when the ground made way beneath his feet and he had to keep swimming to keep up with his beloved. When it was the two of them swimming together, Sidon smiled at him, took his other hand and Link took in a deep breath.

 

The water in the lake was clear and cold, the lights from the fairies above gave everything a soft shine to it, flitting here and there over the surface. Link tried to not think of what would happen, tried to stay calm as his body was slowly using the breath he was holding in his lungs. Nothing happened. Was this all to it, would they just come up and be married?

 

Sidon shook his head, they had to stay for a bit longer.

 

 _I love you_ , Sidon signed with one hand, still more graceful than Link had ever felt.

 

He tried to smile but it was getting increasingly more difficult to stay calm as the seconds, the minutes went by. He felt his body starting to shake, as the urge to try and breathe in became stronger, and the panic rose within his chest. He wasn’t good enough, was he?

 

Sidon shook his head, came closer, their hands were still bound together but with his free one he cupped Link’s cheek and pulled him close. Closer. Into a kiss, no, as Link parted his lips he felt the life giving breath into his lungs. His fingers clung to whatever they could find on Sidon, a chain, clinging for dear life. But if it wasn’t meant to be, then what good would a few more stolen seconds be?

 

He felt something warm around them then, and with a few more breaths in him they pulled away, seeing a soft blue shimmer surrounding them. Link looked around frantically, tried to follow the movement flitting around them and for a moment he thought he had seen a face. A smile. And as quickly as it had come it was shooting upwards, dragging them both with them.

 

The moment his head broke the surface he gasped for air, got another glimpse of the figure above them before it dissipated. Sidon gathered him in his arms, and swam towards where they would both be able to stand again. It took him a moment to realise that the chain around their hands was gone, and when he looked at his left hand there it still was, not like a tattoo but silver and shimmering. The same was on Sidon’s hand too. Another sign of their bond, this time, it was official.

 

The cheers from the crowd startled him into hugging Sidon’s side, and he chuckled but wrapped an arm around Link’s shoulders. He waved at them, and after nudging from his husband, Link did the same. Apparently there were no more words necessary, when the priest nodded to them, even smiled, and gestured for them to join their people. Even if Link was so different, he was part of them now. It was an odd feeling, but a good one, to have this sense of belonging somewhere.

 

Holding hands they walked towards the king, who laughed and hugged them both at the same time, managing to even get Sidon embarrassed.

 

“Oh I am so happy for you two,” he said, finally letting them down again. “Now! It’s a time to celebrate!”

 

Link didn’t really care for a celebration, or anyone’s well wishes. Somehow he wasn’t able to tear his gaze from Sidon, his husband, his beloved. They were lost in each other, and most times Sidon’s father had to accept well wishes, as they were too busy feeding each other, or kiss each other, or simply talk quietly under the din of music and cheers. Before they knew it hours had passed, and they were urged to leave the celebration for their wedding night. Link was crimson when Sidon picked him up to carry him, when everyone knew exactly where they would be going. Normally that would involve a private pool, where the newlyweds were expected to create an heir but tonight it was different. The pool was replaced with their bed, and they were here to simply be together, to reaffirm their bond.

 

Not that they needed it.

 

Lying side by side Link reached out for Sidon’s hand, and put his own next to it on the soft mattress. Next to each other, the silver pattern on their hands flowed perfectly from one to the other, completing itself.

 

 _What lives in the lake?,_  Link asked.

 

“Some say it’s a goddess. Some a spirit. She protects us, I think. I have felt her guidance in times of need.”

 

_You did?_

 

Sidon nodded.

 

“Like that time I thought you were gone. I prayed to her to help me heal you, and I felt it. I think she knows what’s important,” he said with a smile.

 

What if she had said no? The thought still worried him. He could have drowned if Sidon hadn’t helped him.

 

“Then I would have taken away and still married you.”

 

_Don’t be silly! You’re a prince._

 

“They could have found someone else,” he shrugged, and smiled at him. “I have responsibilities but I think I’m still allowed to be happy.”

 

 _You are,_  Link signed, and inched closer to kiss him.

 

Sidon paused, and his smile faltered a little.

 

“You’re thinking about something, aren’t you?,” Sidon asked, and nudged him a little.

 

 _Tonight I’m supposed to give you an heir,_  he signed, and looked down.

 

“Please don’t think about such old, silly traditions,” he told him. “We will go travel and be ambassadors, that’s a first for my people too. There will be time for that later, if that is something we both want.”

 

_One day your people will need a new prince._

 

“And they’ll have one, that is something for us to think about later. My pearl this is a happy day for us, okay? Our people, will support us.”

 

Link gave him a sweet smile, feeling a warmth spreading in his chest at those words. Our people. He belonged to them now. Sidon was right, he was supposed to be happy on this day, and he was, he really was. Once more he took his husband’s hand where they were both marked, and kissed its knuckles.

 

“M-maybe we c-an still be t-traditional,” he stammered, while Sidon waited patiently for him to finish.

 

“Oh, how so?,” Sidon replied with a smile.

 

Link giggled as he pushed him to lie on his back, and promptly went to straddle him. The jewelry on his body made a soft tinkling sound as he did. Sitting on top of his husband he slid a little lower, grinning as he rubbed his ass against his cock. Sidon smirked and tried to put his hands on his waist, but Link slapped them away. He had tried to do this once before, and Sidon had switched their positions but not tonight.

 

 _I’m in charge,_  he signed.

 

“Oh my.” It seemed Sidon was actually blushing. He liked this. “Yes you are, my love.”

 

Link pressed a finger to his lips to tell him to be quiet, then tilted his head and wondered what to do next. That broad chest under his hands, smooth, warm skin, it was all for him and at his mercy. He reached for the circlet on his head, carefully put it aside and got rid of the veil that was still somewhat moist. Undoing the ribbon that held his hair together, he let it spill over his shoulders, grown quite a bit longer in the past few months. He watched as Sidon’s eyes widened at the sight, how his pupils dilated. Sidon liked his hair - a lot. While it may be a little strange to Link, who was he to deny his husband pleasure?

 

He ran his fingers through his hair, carefully to not get his rings stuck in there, and grinned when Sidon licked his lips. But he still wasn’t moving, just as Link had commanded. Then he stood, took off his pants but leaving every piece of jewelry on his body before he went back to straddling his husband. With slow rolling of his hips he rubbed against his cock, hands pressed flat onto his chest. He watched as Sidon’s breath hitched, how he licked his lips and was fighting to not turn them around and fuck him the way he wanted to.

 

Link felt himself getting wet too, but he dragged it out until he was practically dripping over Sidon’s cock, drenching his pants and arousing himself into hardness. But he wasn’t in any hurry and he leaned down to kiss over Sidon’s chest, to take his time and explore every inch of skin on his body. By the time he had made it down to his cock, Sidon was softly cursing above him.

 

“I didn’t know you could be such a tease,” he said, raising his head and smirking down at him, where Link was pulling down his pants, small hand wrapping around his cock. “Oh, goddess.”

 

Link chuckled to himself as he gave a teasing lick over his length, tasting himself on Sidon’s cock. It really wasn’t too bad, but he still got a little embarrassed over the fact that his now husband could spend forever going down on him, tasting him and making him come this way. But now he was in charge and he took his time teasing his husbands with licks along his length, using his hand for what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Whenever he looked up he saw Sidon watch him carefully, a slight blush in his cheeks, panting heavily.

 

He closed his eyes then as he went down on Sidon, felt his hand gently pet his hair and this time he didn’t slap it away. He liked that gesture of comfort, of love, simply liked the way they made love. There was always love there, no matter how rough or fast, Sidon always made him feel safe.

 

Link sat up then, and licked his lips, giggling when Sidon cursed softly under his breath.

 

_You think I’m sexy._

 

“Because you are, my love. I’m not sure you know exactly how much.”

 

He went onto all fours then, crawling up his lover’s strong body to kiss him, his necklaces tickling Sidon’s chest. When he pulled back, he left him breathless.

 

“Goddess,” Sidon breathed, and Link giggled. When had he gotten so confident? It was exhilarating.

 

He loved Sidon’s gaze on him, the worship so clear in his eyes. He watched Link’s every move, wanted to touch but remembered his promise. Deciding he now had to take what he needed, Link reached back to guide Sidon’s cock to his entrance, teasing at first until his husband was biting on his lower lip, whimpering desperately. This made him feel… powerful, in a way, being in charge of Sidon’s pleasure. He would decide when and how he would come.

 

Very slowly he let himself sink down on Sidon’s cock, feeling it stretch him open, filling him up completely until he was straddling him once more. He closed his eyes for a moment, smiling. This right here, he would never get tired of. When he felt a hand sneaking its way onto his thigh, he opened his eyes and lightly slapped it away.

 

“N-no, my t-turn,” he said, feeling that maybe his stammer wasn’t even so bad this time.

 

Keeping a slow rhythm, he pressed his hands onto Sidon’s chest, using it for leverage to almost pull off of him, then sink down once more. The heat was slowly building inside him, but Sidon was still fighting against reaching out to caress him. When his gaze wandered to the many shawls and silken clothes beside their bed, he had to grin. It didn’t take long for him to bind Sidon’s hands to the bed, carefully yet firm, with Sidon grinning at the sight.

 

“I like this side of you,” Sidon said, biting on his lower lip as he looked him up and down, standing above him.

 

“Me too,” he admitted.

 

Again he took his time in straddling Sidon, enjoying every new stretch of himself far too much. He could see Sidon strain against the shawls, not enough to break them, but teasing him urged Link on, moving in a faster rhythm this time. Sinking all the way down onto him, he tightened around his cock, watching Sidon shudder and moan. Link was good at this, he knew exactly how to make Sidon feel so much pleasure, and the realisation made him feel powerful.

 

“Oh Link,” Sidon moaned. “Ah, I’m close.”

 

The moment those words left his mouth, Link stopped moving, and tilted his head. A soft smile curled on his lips as his husband whimpered underneath him, straining against his bindings when Link tightened once more around his cock. He liked seeing him come apart like this, he liked being in control. But he had never done this to Sidon, and his hands gently caressed his chest.

 

 _Is this okay?,_  he signed, feeling Sidon’s chest rise and fall under his hands.

 

“Yes, goddess, yes it is,” he replied, biting down on his lower lip when Link tightened again. “I oh, Link, I will tell you if it is too much.”

 

“Okay.” He leaned down to kiss his husband, let the kiss linger, slow and lazy as he slid almost all the way off his cock.

 

He took his time. Relished in the soft whimpers and moans that came out of Sidon, sounds he had never heard before. Each time he was getting close Link stopped moving, feeling the familiar heat pool in his groin as he was getting close himself. Sidon was a complete wreck when Link finally let him come, shuddering and moaning under him, eyes rolling back. Link had to smile, he had never seen him like that, but he was soon lost in his own orgasm. Heat, pleasure ran through him as he came over his husband’s chest, all the while feeling Sidon’s hot come in him.

 

Sated and happy he undid the ties to free Sidon, rubbing his wrists gently to restore circulation in them. By the end Sidon had really strained against them, and he whimpered softly at Link’s touch.

 

 _Okay?_ , Link signed, and Sidon nodded again, inching closer to him on his side.

 

He really had never seen him this… needy? It was odd and adorable at the same time, but Link gladly pulled him close so that his head was resting on his chest, heavy and warm. Only for a moment did he not hug him, to carefully lay aside the jewelry covering him, wanting his husband to be as comfortable as possible.

 

He sighed. This was it. They would be together, until the end. Holding his husband, he smiled, and soon drifted off to sleep.

 

Waking up next to Sidon made him smile. Each and every day it was the first thing he saw, and he didn’t want to change it for the world. The first week it was just them, barely leaving the palace, relishing in their new commitment to each other. But being a prince, or a consort, didn’t let them just sit around and do nothing. Soon enough they found themselves planning their first tour, so to speak, around Hyrule. The king tried to convince them to take guards, to travel more comfortably than they had last time but neither of them agreed. The one thing that they had liked about their travels, was that they were alone, free to explore whatever they wanted - as long as they were still on their way taking down Ganon. Now… now they could see everything.

 

Their first stop was to be Hyrule Castle, but it took them far longer to get there than was scheduled. Sidon was apparently very happy to let him go off to wherever he had just seen that seemed interesting, watched with a smile when Link climbed into ruins he saw or inspected a guardian that had only recently been active. It was still strange to see these things and not have to be afraid of them. Still, he didn’t like the view they made, and wished they had the ability to just destroy them all.

 

“Darling not to stop your fun but are you sure this is a good idea?,” Sidon called out, hands on his hips, watching him.

 

Link looked at the Master Sword stuck in the edge between the guardian’s head and its torso, then to Sidon, and back to the sword. Then he shrugged.

 

“It is a mystical sword, just saying.”

 

 _It didn’t stop glowing,_  he signed, and resumed trying to pry open the thing’s head to see what was inside.

 

With all his might he pulled on the hilt, trying to leverage it open this way. Sweat rolled down his brow, teeth pressed together with the effort, arms flexing under his shirt. A sudden clang, a loss of pressure, and before he knew it he was tumbling backwards, rolling over himself and eventually landing on his butt in the not so soft grass. For a moment nothing registered, not the pain in his behind or the headless guardian.

 

Then there was laughing.

 

Link turned his head to see Sidon doubling over, wheezing with laughter and barely able to contain himself. He didn’t even mind the pain then, as he righted himself and walked over to Sidon, not when the sight was so adorable. His hand rubbed his husband’s shoulder, and he smiled as he patiently waited for him to get over his giggling fit. It took some time.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I shouldn’t be laughing,” Sidon said, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

 

_It was pretty funny._

 

“It was, oh goddess, it was…” Sidon was still giggling every now and then when they went back to the guardian to look inside it.

 

Cogs and gears, wires, made up most of its interior, and Link couldn’t quite figure out how it all worked except that there was something that needed to power it. As they were all out of commission now, it had to be some central form of power - or magic - that did it. Only when Ganon had still been alive there had been other guardians that didn’t work anymore, so something had to have either cut them off or destroyed them. Link poked at its insides here and there, tried to figure out where he could perhaps reach and hurt without prying off the head in case one got up to rage again.

 

“I h-hate you,” he mumbled, and felt a large hand rub over his back.

 

“They won’t hurt you anymore.”

 

 _I don’t care about that,_  he signed, then pointed at Sidon. The memory of almost losing him was still too fresh in his mind.

 

“Hey, shh, I’m not going anywhere,” Sidon said, reaching for his scarred hand. “We’re okay now.”

 

“I know,” he whispered, and squeezed his hand. He still wished he could erase every single one of these things out of existence.

 

Link didn’t let go of his hand when they found the path again leading to the castle. They could already see it in the distance, looming over the land. The pillars around it had crumbled, and were slowly fading away, still a reminder of what this land had suffered not too long ago. During their fight some of the castle’s ruins had been destroyed, but even from back here Link could see the change that was slowly coming over it.

 

It was being rebuilt.

 

On their way they met plenty of people, such a drastic change to the empty roads a few months ago. Builders were coming and going, bringing materials and supplies towards the castle, families came to settle near it, most of them giving them strange looks as the odd couple that they were, but were happy to exchange stories and news.

 

The sun was high in the sky when they finally arrived, and at the front of the newly built bridge leading towards the castle was Zelda, standing on a box to have a better view of everyone that arrived. It was a bustle, and the two of them had to weave through people waiting, coming and going, to finally reach her. She seemed to be directing them, organising the construction effort and tried to take care of those that were hoping for a new start. She was right in her element.

 

Link waved at her, and for a moment their eyes met, and she did not smile. He couldn’t imagine what her struggle must have been like, keeping it up for a hundred years while he slept. She looked older.

 

She hopped off her box, gave the clipboard she had been writing on to someone else and walked towards them, weaving through people who stared at her, but did not stop until she was embracing Link tightly. Slowly it seemed people were figuring out who he was, but he ignored their hushed whispers and gasps of surprise, instead returned Zelda’s hug. They clung to each other tightly, words didn’t seem to be necessary.

 

Finally, when she pulled back, she smiled, and directed them to a place not far from the bridge, where makeshift stools were placed around another box that served as a table. Here they were poured water and offered some simple food.

 

“I apologise for not having anything… fancier,” she said, shrugging. “Things are quite chaotic at the moment.”

 

 _It’s fine, really,_  he signed. Zelda stared at him, and Link flushed. Did she even know what he was saying?

 

 _Thank you for coming,_  she replied, and Link let out a sigh of relief. He had no idea where she had learned it, but was glad nonetheless. “Hearing that you were coming as ambassadors was such a relief. We have to work closely together in the future, so that nothing like this will ever happen again.”

 

“We wholeheartedly agree, Princess… or should I say Queen?,” Sidon asked, smiling at her. Zelda’s smile didn’t reach her eyes as she rubbed the back of her neck.

 

“I suppose so. There is no one else to fill that role and they all…,” she drifted off, looking at the people around her, but not really seeing them. “They all need guidance. We have to rebuild. So much has been taken.”

 

Link looked down at his hands, watched them curl into fists as if they weren’t his own. It could have all been avoided if only he had been strong enough. He hadn’t thought of it in a while, and now he wondered how he had ever let himself be happy. Around them were people in need, people who had lost everything, who had grown up in a world where every second of every day was dangerous, where in an instant their lives could be snuffed out.

 

He only looked up when he noticed a hand on his shoulder, and Sidon smiling down at him. Through their bond he could feel a warm reassurance, a gentle reminder that he had done his best. He had suffered, so much, to finally do what no one had been able to. But Zelda’s suffering was all too clear on her face, at least to Link. How could he ever make this right?

 

 _I’m sorry,_  he signed to her, but she shook her head.

 

“We both did what was necessary. I failed my people and we both paid the price.”

 

Link didn’t need a bond with her to understand how she felt. She blamed herself, just like he did, except there was no one here to tell her that it was going to be okay. He could see underneath the mask that she wore, he could see that it was a lot to take, that it was a great burden to shoulder. He stood, and closed the short distance between them, pulling her into another hug. She slowly returned it, her fingers curling in the back of the pale blue tunic he was wearing, and she relaxed. Her face hidden in the crook of his neck, Link felt something wet against it. He did not mind.

 

“I-It will be o-okay,” he whispered, and felt her breath hitch. He had never talked to her before. “W-we will help.”

 

He didn’t rush pulling away from her, let her stay this way until she felt strong enough to pretend none of this was affecting her again. Link knew the feeling to well. But her smile, once she did, seemed more honest and Link returned it, brushing a tear from her cheek.

 

“I… Thank you for your assistance, I- It’s good to have friends again.”

 

Link didn’t know whether they had been friends before, whether they didn’t just cling to each other because of what they went through, but it was different now. They would be here for each other, even if they couldn’t always meet.

 

The day went by quickly, when they joined the rush and the chaos of things, helping Zelda while simultaneously discussing the future of their respective people. It was a little strange to be representing the Zora, but Link had found a family in them, and didn’t want to change it for the world. Once the largest mob of people had been processed, Zelda led them into the castle proper, and it was evident that a lot had changed. Debris had been cleared, structures repaired, and new ones were being built, while others that weren’t able to be salvaged were destroyed. It all took a lot of people and resources, but it seemed that they were well on their way.

 

They passed a mother with her daughter, hanging up colourful decorations over a crack in the wall. Where things were still in progress, people were making it beautiful nonetheless. It was an incredible sight to see them all working together, to make this place of suffering something to live in, to live for. The great hall that used to house long tables for fancy dinners was without a roof, and while it was still being rebuilt it felt like a marketplace. People were gathered around blankets instead of tables, were sitting on pillows instead of chairs, chatting together, trading, eating, laughing. And when the day faded and turned into night, a multitude of candles and magical lights lit up the place, giving it a homey atmosphere.

 

Exhausted, Zelda let herself fall onto a pillow in one corner of the hall, blushing a little when she forgot to invite them to sit.

 

“This is taking a lot of effort, why rebuild?,” Sidon asked, waving her off. He liked her, Link could already tell. “Wouldn’t it be easier to leave it, or break it all down?”

 

“It might,” she replied, waving over the helper they had previously met. She asked him for some refreshments, and he dashed off to what Link knew were the kitchens. Last time he was here they were relatively intact. “But I just feel… I feel like he would win, if I tore it all down. I refuse to let his former presence haunt us. I want the people to look at this place again and feel safe. I want them to remember what happened but I also want this to be a beacon of hope, like it used to be.”

 

“It will be, my Queen,” Sidon said, but Zelda huffed and rolled her eyes.

 

“Please, it’s Zelda. I don’t feel very royal anyway.”

 

“I know the feeling,” he huffed, and leaned back on his hands, taking in a deep breath. “What you have already accomplished is amazing. The people are becoming brave again, and hopeful. You might not feel that way but you were born a leader. It is a burden, but it’s worthwhile.”

 

“I hope so…” She drifted off, looking out over the hall and at the sky above.

 

Link didn’t interrupt her, and squeezed Sidon’s hand when he was about to say something. He knew that look, he knew what it was like to drift off this way. Sometimes it was an escape, others it was torture, reliving what he had been through. But Zelda looked peaceful, and he wanted her to have that moment after a long day.

 

They ate in comfortable silence after that, and as he and Sidon cuddled close on a shared cot, watching the stars above them they decided to stay for a while. There was much to do here, and they could help, doing physical labour or helping Zelda organise some things. Sidon promised to send out word to gather a few Zora workers to support them as well, in addition to carving out a faster route from the domain to here. In case of emergency they needed to get to each other quickly. The people of Hyrule needed to work together.

 

That meant that their stay had to come to an end a few days later, and their travels brought them westwards. Link didn’t like saying goodbye to Zelda, for the first time it seemed they had a better connection and an understanding of each other that hadn’t been there before. But Sidon promised that they would be back soon, and they made their way towards Rito Village once more.

 

Meeting Teba again as their designated contact was… interesting. Link had to try hard to hide his grin when Teba tried very hard to be polite to Sidon, while simultaneously trying to keep a safe distance from him. Sidon’s pokerface was much better, although once they were in private he apologised profusely to him. It would never happen again, but Teba didn’t seem convinced.

 

“Are all your people that way?,” he asked, crossing his arms.

 

They had been invited into a larger hut that served as a place for the village to gather. Right now it was only them, Teba and the elder, who looked flustered and tried to shush his ambassador.

 

“No, I have to know,” Teba insisted. “He could have killed me. What if their kind just suddenly turns on us? How can we work with someone like that?”

 

Link felt anger rise in him, after everything Sidon had done for the entire country he couldn’t let this guy treat him this way. It had been a mistake! But before he was able to stand and rudely gesture at him, Sidon held out his hand to calm him down.

 

“No, he’s right, darling,” Sidon said, and Link could feel a shimmer of sadness through their bond. “I would ask the same questions if I were in his place. I don’t have much to say in my defense, except that I was worried that my mate would sever our bond.”

 

Link stared at his husband, transfixed by the pain he felt in him. He had been that worried? This was more than jealousy, he knew. The importance of their bond could hardly be described.

 

“It was a tough time, but it was for all of us,” he continued. “It was my fault that I did not explain to Link what the bond meant, how deep it really goes. When that was threatened, I felt this primal urge I had never felt before. I shouldn’t have let it come through, and I’m sorry. Know that my people aren’t savages, these things haven’t happened in centuries. When they work with you, they will only do so with the utmost respect to you and your people.”

 

Teba was silent for a moment, his expression had somewhat softened and he looked from Link to Sidon, then down at the table, thinking. While he did Link inched closer to his husband, and pulled him down to kiss his cheek. I will never leave you, he thought, radiating warmth and safety to him. He had learned how to use their bond, although it could sometimes still be clumsy. But Sidon smiled and whispered a thank you to him.

 

“I suppose that there was a lot of… miscommunication,” Teba finally said, reluctantly looking at them. “We did not know enough about our cultures. I did not know you mated for life whereas we have rather open relationships.”

 

“That’s why it’s all the more important that we work together,” Sidon said with a hesitant smile. “We need to understand each other.”

 

Link, helpful as ever, nodded enthusiastically. His smile still seemed to have an effect on Teba, though he couldn’t quite tell, it almost seemed as if he were blushing. Conversation then seemed to be easier, as they shared stories of their people and their culture. To Link it was fascinating, not just the stories about the Rito, but the Zora as well. There was only so much reading he could do, and he much rather watched his husband explain rites and festivities with that light in his eyes and a smile on his face. He sighed. Goddess, he was so in love.

 

It took his best efforts to concentrate on being a dignitary, and slowly he was growing into that role. Although it wasn’t all stiff meetings and he got along with Teba well after a few days, he knew that this was important work, and fun was not the first thing on their agenda. Somehow though, it almost felt more important than what he had been doing before. Now, together, someone like Ganon would never stand a chance.

 

By the time they left for Gerudo village, Teba gave them both hugs, although he still seemed somewhat wary of Sidon. Link tried his hardest not to giggle.

 

Travel, for them, didn’t always mean riding horses or walking. Sometimes it meant Sidon floating downriver, with Link lying on his stomach. He didn’t know if there was some kind of magic in his husband that extended to him, but he learned that he felt better about being in the water. It was easier to swim, he was faster, and his skin didn’t wrinkle too quickly. But lying on Sidon, that was his favourite way to travel. He felt so safe here that he could fall asleep and not worry about falling in.

 

“You’re cute,” Sidon said, lifting his head a little to smile at him.

 

Above them the stars had come out, and while the river may be cold Sidon was warm enough for the both of them.

 

“Hm?,” Link tilted his head. Where had that come from?

 

“What, a husband can’t tell his husband that he’s cute?”

 

Link giggled at that and booped his nose, giggling more.

 

“You have such a cute nose,” Sidon continued, lifting his head until he booped against it. “And such cute lips, and the cutest butt I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Stop it,” Link said, giggling even harder he was almost threatening to fall off him.

 

“Nope! Cute hands too, such delicate ankles, the cutest cock I’ve ever seen-”

 

Link nudged him, feeling himself blush, and hid his face in his husband’s broad chest.

 

“Y-you’re s-silly,” Link said, still giggling.

 

“No, just in love,” Sidon paused, and when Link looked up again he was smiling. “But maybe that’s the same thing.”

 

He nodded and pressed a kiss to Sidon’s chest, then snuggled against him.

 

“Go to sleep, darling, I’ll make sure you don’t fall.”

 

Link sighed and closed his eyes, knowing that nothing bad could happen to him out here. Feeling safe still felt so new sometimes, but it was a warm and gentle feeling, one that he didn’t even want to get used to. It felt so much better to wake up each day and realise nothing would come and get him, and to see his husband - a fact Link could barely believe was true - by his side.

 

Slowly the mountains and valleys of the Rito country made way to warmer climates, the river became smaller until they were forced to travel on foot again. Link happily took off his blue tunic, the light fabric still seemed too much out here in the desert, and changed back to what he wore all those months ago. His thoughts wandered to the night he and Sidon had had together, the first bite, how close he had felt to him. With satisfaction he noticed that his husband was still eyeing his bare belly the same way he had done back then. They could barely get enough of each other, and even out here they had to try and find a secluded spot to be together. When they were, Link barely even cared if anyone saw them.

 

From the distance Link could already see the large tent that had been set up outside of Gerudo Town, where they would both be able to meet Riju and discuss alliances between their people. But before they reached it, Link held Sidon back.

 

 _I want to go in alone,_  he signed.

 

“Why?”

 

“I j-just…,” he trailed off. He had liked going inside when people thought he was a woman. He wanted to meet his friends again and be… himself. Not the hero of Hyrule or the consort to the prince of the Zora domain. Just Link.

 

_Just for a little bit. Just me. Please?_

 

Sidon eyed him for a while, but eventually he sighed and nodded.

 

“If you want, of course.” He knelt down and cupped his cheek. “If you’re getting sick of me just let me know.”

 

 _Never,_  he signed, and lifted the veil to kiss him.  _I just need to be me._

 

“Oh… Oh I see.” A smile curled on his lips again, and he hugged Link close. “Have fun, darling, I’ll stay here in the inn.”

 

It was already getting late when Link sneaked out of the inn and walked towards the big front gates of the town. They were currently closed and guarded by familiar, large women. One he seemed to recognise from so long ago, and when their eyes met she seemed to do the same. Link didn’t know whether she knew his secret. He nervously waved at her.

 

“A Hylian vai, huh?,” she asked, one hand on her hip, the other holding her spear. “It’s been a while since-”

 

She broke off suddenly, and recognition settled in her eyes. Link shifted form one foot to the other, trying not to cross his arms in front of his chest to hide that there was nothing there. That would only bring more attention to it.

 

“Better go inside quickly, the desert can be dangerous at night,” she finally said, and went to open the door.

 

Link quickly signed a thank you, earning a smile in return, and slipped past the half open gate. Only a moment later he heard it close behind him, and the sight before him made him giggle behind his veil. The market was in full bloom, lit by torches and candles radiating enough warmth for him to feel comfortable in the light clothes he was wearing. In the middle was a small group of musicians, playing softly to entertain a few dancers, couples looking at each other lovingly, friends dancing together - and there they were. He recognised a few of the Gerudo that had taken him in months ago, had been so nice to him.

 

For a while he stood by the main plaza, watching the dancers and wishing he felt brave enough to join them. But then Malena saw and recognised him, her face lit up and she made a beeline for him. Suddenly he was engulfed in a big hug, lifted off his feet and twirled around. He couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up from deep inside.

 

“You’re back!,” she blurted out. “Oh you’re back you little vai, how are you, come, let’s find the girls!”

 

He didn’t have time to reply anything before he was dragged halfway over the dancefloor where she proceeded to tell people to follow her, some of which knew Link and greeted him happily, some new to him. They ended up on a large blanket, sitting on pillows surrounded by finger food, wine and hookahs. Malena grabbed the mouth piece of one and inhaled, letting the smoke come out in circles which he curiously watched. When she handed it to him he shook his head.

 

_I’ve never done that before._

 

“Oh you improved,” she teased, and someone behind him nudged his side.

 

“It’s strawberry, do you want to try?,” she asked, head on his shoulder and grinning at him. “Oh I’m Leah by the way.”

 

Strawberry didn’t sound too bad, so he nodded and they explained how to do it, how to inhale but not swallow. The first time he tried he was so surprised by the feel of it that he had to cough, releasing the smoke in uneven puffs to everyone’s amusement. But he was encouraged to try again and after a few minutes he started to like the odd strawberry flavoured tobacco. It went to his head a little, as did the wine that was quickly filled into a cup for him, when he was bombarded with questions over questions.

 

“Was it really you who calmed the divine beast?”

 

“Where did you go for so long? We thought you’d never come back!”

 

“What’s that on your hand?”

 

“Are you still with the Zora?”

 

Link had to giggle, his head was swimming with all the questions and the heady atmosphere in this lovely town. He started to assign them all number and answered them one by one.

 

_Yes. To fight Ganon. I got married to the prince of the Zora Domain._

 

Silence followed his answers.

 

“Are… are you serious?,” Malena asked, the only one able to pick up her jaw from the metaphorical floor.

 

He nodded, feeling himself blush a little.

 

_I know I don’t look like much, and I couldn’t have done it without Sidon, or even your help. It was difficult._

 

Link looked at his scarred hand, and absentmindedly brushed over the scars on his chest, some visible on his bare belly. Suddenly he regretted not making up some lie for them.

 

“I knew you were special,” Malena took his hand and squeezed it, smiling at him. Her eyes were dark and full of comfort.

 

“So you saved us all and you got married?,” someone else piped up, a smaller woman named Verah. “Listen, vai, you better tell us all about it!”

 

And so he did, signing everything he had experienced after leaving Gerudo town such a long time ago. They would interject with gasps of surprise, further questions, or funny remarks, and were especially curious about how Zora anatomy… worked. But with more wine and tobacco Link felt braver to talk about these things, and the blush in his cheeks didn’t stop him from signing just how good Sidon could make him feel. He had really missed them, he realised, and wished there was a faster way for them to get together than endless travel through half of Hyrule.

 

The sun was starting to rise when they were tipsily walking to Malena’s home, she was giving Link a piggyback ride who felt too tired to walk. He sighed when he felt the familiar softness of her guest bed under him, and drifted off quickly with a smile on his face. The entire next day they walked through the markets, where Link bought a few more souvenirs, gems in colours unfamiliar to the Zora, ones he knew Sidon would like on him. Here he could relax and laugh with his friends, feeling so safe to even utter a word or two into Malena’s ear.

 

But when the afternoon came his gaze fell to the palace and the reason they had come here in the first place: To be ambassadors and build a bridge between Hyrule’s people. His heart was light when he said goodbye and made his way back to the inn, changing into his blue tunic, the sturdy boots, the Master Sword on his back, his hair in a ponytail. Together with Sidon they asked for an audience with Riju, and to their surprise… were brought inside.

 

They both shrugged at each other, and Link felt a tiny bit of panic rise in him. What if more people recognised him? Surely not all Gerudo would be so tolerant, some would be upset that he had deceived them, wouldn’t they? He quickly took Sidon’s hand, trying to ignore the stares of the Gerudo that gathered to stare at them. Men, in their town, who knew when the last time that had happened?

 

A row of soldiers blocked their path, making the only one to the palace stairs, at the top of which Riju was already waiting. Had someone warned her?

 

Link’s gaze fell onto one of the women behind the soldiers, curiously looking onto them. Verah’s eyes caught his, and she winked at him with a smile, one that Link nervously returned. She knew, but she didn’t care, it was a big relief.

 

“Welcome, friends and heroes,” Riju said, her arms spread wide.

 

They bowed to her, and when Link met Riju’s eyes she was eyeing Sidon in a way that she was wondering how dare he be this tall in her presence. They smiled at each other.

 

“Thank you for your generous gesture,” Sidon replied, polite and smooth as ever. “I had not expected this.”

 

“Times are changing,” she said, gesturing for them to follow her inside to sit at a low table. Drinks and food had already been spread out, and Link eagerly accepted the goblet with sweet wine. “We value our traditions but we should not be held back by them.”

 

“A very wise view, your highness,” Sidon said, nodding to her.

 

“Please, just call me Riju in here, no need for such formality. Link and I have already become brothers- or sisters in arms.” She winked at Link, who flushed. Did everyone know?

 

_I’m sorry I-_

 

“No need for that,” Riju interrupted. “I feel… grateful, that you find comfort with your sisters here. As far as I am concerned you are one of us, after everything you’ve done for me and my people.”

 

Link quickly pressed a hand to his mouth, feeling his eyes water. A big, gentle hand pressed against the small of his back, reassuring him.

 

 _Thank you,_  he quickly signed.

 

Riju’s smile was gentle as she continued, and Link’s emotional outburst was quickly forgotten. She talked like someone much older, and she was wiser than many Link had met in his travels. Even though she could be unsure sometimes, she was a good leader, and open enough to changes to see the advantages of working together with other races in Hyrule. Something would have to be done to increase communication times between them, and for the first time the suggestion of building beacons similar to the Sheika towers was brought up.

 

“If we study these places, perhaps we can recreate enough of their technology to build a… a communication system that we can use. Perhaps not even in case of emergency, imagine the possibilities,” Riju said excitedly, and a spark not unlike the one Link had seen in Zelda came into her eye.

 

 _I am sure Princess Zelda is already doing that,_  Link signed, explaining that she had already done so a hundred years ago.  _I left the Sheika slate with her, hoping it will help._

 

“Then perhaps… perhaps I should travel to Hyrule Castle,” Riju mused. “Or send an ambassador. The wounds of the Divine Beast are still fresh, I am not sure whether I should leave my people.”

 

“A valid concern. Before we make our next round, we should return to the Domain as well,” Sidon said, nodding. “I fear as long as we do not have these beacons communication will remain slow.”

 

“But it will happen!,” Riju added, slamming her hand on the table. “Don’t you see how exciting this is!? All of us, working together, in a way we couldn’t before, with Ganon hanging over our heads. This is all thanks to you: A new era.”

 

Link felt her excitement infect him, smiling widely as they discussed their next steps. Each race needed their own ambassadors, as well as a schedule to not miss out on each other’s messages. The next meeting would be at Hyrule Castle, to discuss with Zelda how to proceed. As well as workers they needed scientists to bring on this new era.

 

He felt absolutely giddy when they started on their way back, and it only felt half as long as in the beginning - not that he minded the traveling. He was in the middle of musing about a communication device that could possibly transfer images like the ones the Sheika slate had been able to record when Sidon stopped him mid-walk.

 

They were close to Zora’s Domain, desert had made way to forests, rivers and mountains. The steady rush of the river was in Link’s ears as he curiously looked up at Sidon.

 

“Do you hear that?,” he asked, and Link tried to concentrate.

 

For a moment nothing but the rush of water filled his ears, but then he heard it too. Chirping. Softly, but urgently, someone, or something was in distress. Together they tried to pinpoint the source of it, getting closer to the river and finally seeing a small Rito baby stuck in some branches, threatening to be swept away by the river.

 

 _Lower me down,_  Link signed, and Sidon grabbed him by his belt to do as he had asked.

 

 _It’s okay,_  he signed, realising a baby would probably not know what he was saying. “I-it’s g-gonna be o-okay.”

 

He looked at him with big eyes, his pale green plumage soaked by the river. But soon he was transfixed, as Link tried talking to him in gentle tones, finally reaching and freeing him from the twigs. One wing was definitely hurt and it was shivering so Link quickly wrapped a blanket from his pack around him. They had no idea for how long he had been there, he looked hungry and tired.

 

“Shhh, shhh,” Link tried to soothe, looking up at Sidon for help.

 

“Where could his mother be?,” Sidon asked, and he shrugged. “So far from Rito Village, I wonder what happened. Come, we must take him home for now, and fix that wing.”

 

Link carried him in his arms, very aware of how small and fragile he was. Those eyes looked at him with such trust, and he was relieved that it was them who had found him, and not someone else, or a wild animal. The baby started to shiver uncontrollably in his arms, and they hurried to get him to the warm palace, where a Zora doctor tried his best to stabilise the wing so it could heal properly.

 

But whenever he was away from Link, the young Rito started chirping in that terrible way again, so scared and desperate that they ended up in front of the fireplace with Link holding him until he fell asleep. Even then, he could not bring himself to put him away. He trusted Link to keep him safe, and that’s what he would do.

 

“W-what do we do?,” Link stammered. He was sitting by Sidon’s side, who had an arm around them.

 

“I… Perhaps once he is better we can bring him home,” he replied. “Our doctor was barely able to help him. He should be with someone who knows what he needs.”

 

“Mhhm,” Link nodded. “B-best that w-way.”

 

He was woken up the next day by soft chirping, and he realised the three of them had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace. He had to smile when he looked down, reached out to gently pet the baby’s head, feeling the soft feathers under his fingertips. He cooed under his touch, squinting happily and so he kept doing that until he felt Sidon’s breath on his head, finally woken up as well.

 

“You’re good with him,” he said softly.

 

Link shrugged. He didn’t really know what he was doing, only that he wanted to make him feel comfortable. The poor thing must have been so scared, separated from his parents. How on earth he had ended up here, they wouldn’t find out any time soon.

 

“Should we go take a bath? He’s still a little dirty.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

He held the little on in his arms, rocking him back and forth as he waited for Sidon to draw their bath. Despite his hurt wing he seemed in a good mood, and when Link sank with him into the warm water, he submerged his beak to quickly take it out again, splashing water on Link and himself.

 

Link giggled and returned the favour, earning a happy chirp and they kept playing that way, teasing each other and making a game out of bathing. He was very careful to clean his plumage, unsure whether he could do any damage that way. But the little one didn’t seem to care and was more occupied with the shiny necklace Sidon dangled in front of him to keep his attention. With one wing he tried to reach out, but Sidon kept it just out of his reach.

 

“You’re a feisty one aren’t you?,” Sidon asked, earning a chirp in reply. “I wonder when they start to talk. Should we try to teach him?”

 

 _Teach me,_  Link tried to sign jokingly with one hand.

 

“I’ll teach you both,” Sidon replied, leaning in for a kiss.

 

With his one good, although wet wing, the little one reached out to push his fingers between them, and Sidon giggled.

 

“I think someone wants a kiss too,” he said, kissing the top of his head. Then he expectantly turned to Link. “I guess it’s your turn now.”

 

Link shook his head and rolled his eyes, but did the same, the little one’s soft feathers tickling his lips.

 

 _Need a name,_  he signed.

 

“What if he already has one?”

 

He shrugged. It was difficult just to call him baby, that seemed weird. If he already had one, they could still change it once they got back to the village. Saying goodbye though, already seemed difficult.

 

It took time for his wing to heal, and in that time Link and their temporarily named Finn were almost inseparable. He worried that he had somehow imprinted on him, as he was barely able to stay away from him for long before he started chirping and crying. He only hoped that once he was with his own people it wouldn’t be too difficult to separate.

 

Once they started travelling again Link fashioned a sling out of delicate blue fabric that he could carry Finn in, so he could sleep when his small body was tired but they had to keep going. He liked watching him like this, wings wrapped around himself, breathing against his chest. Link hadn’t felt this protective of anyone since Sidon.

 

 _What?,_  Link signed when he noticed Sidon watching him one bright noon. They had stopped on a small hill, the wind brushing through Link’s hair.

 

“You look good like this.”

 

_Like what?_

 

“Like… a father.”

 

He flushed and looked away, before Finn caught his eye again.

 

 _I’m not a father,_  he signed.

 

“You… we kind of are, temporarily, I suppose.”

 

Sidon looked sad, and so he reached out to take his hand.

 

“It’s just been a few months but I…,” he trailed off, reaching out to scratch the top of Finn’s head, who cooed happily in his sleep. “I’m not going to finish that sentence.”

 

Link knew exactly what he was thinking, what he was feeling. Not just through their bond but because he felt the exact same way. Spending so much time with Finn… He didn’t really want to let him go. It was utterly strange, he knew that, but then so were they. Would them raising a little Rito boy really be so bad? Link only worried that they couldn’t provide him what he really needed.

 

Finn twisted in his sash then, and opened his eyes, going from sleepy to wanting attention in about a second. Link smiled and helped him get out, watched him walk around their camp looking for food. When he found the dried fish in their pack he munched on it eagerly, then looked out over the countryside. At first Link didn’t realise what he was trying to do when he started running, only got up and quickly followed, but then Finn tried jumping a little, flapping his wings, but stumbled and fell.

 

“Link!,” he called out, and he froze in his tracks.

 

He had said his name. He turned to look at Sidon, who was grinning widely and gesturing for him to go to Finn and comfort him.

 

“Go, sweetheart, go!”

 

Ignoring the tears that threatened to well up he closed the distance and gathered Finn close, kissed the top of his head and inspected his wings and whether he had injured them. But he was fine, and Finn was soon smiling again.

 

“D-do you w-want to t-try a-again?,” he asked, and Finn nodded.

 

For the next hour the three of them ran across the hill together, taking turns to make sure Finn didn’t hurt himself as he tried to fly for the first time. Every now and then he would flap his wings so hard he could float for a few seconds before one of them had to catch him again. They definitely counted it as a success, and in the end, the three of them collapsed into a pile.

 

“You did so well, Finn!,” Sidon called out and took him in his arms. Compared to his husband, Finn seemed utterly tiny. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

“Sidon!,” Finn replied, and the two of them stared at each other again.

 

Link felt like he could burst he felt so happy, hugged them both as tight as he could without harming Finn. He decided to enjoy the weeks that led to Rito Village, and the time he could still spend with his little one. The better he felt the more feisty he seemed to be, climbing on top of Link or Sidon to sit on their head when they traveled, looking out over the landscape, then jumping off to try and fly further and further. He was getting better at it, and was even able to form a few more words, seemingly mimicking them. Sidon had to try and correct some of Link’s stutter that he copied, and Link found himself talking less and signing more around him, even if that was more difficult for him to understand. He simply didn’t want to push his imperfections onto this sweet little boy.

 

Finn’s eyes went wide when he saw the first Rito, confused at first, but curiously inspecting the guard at the front of the first bridge. They were quite the sight, they were told, a Zora travelling with a Hylian and a Rito baby, but once more they made their way up to meet with the elder of the village and Teba, who smiled at them.

 

“What on earth happened there?,” he asked, chuckling when he saw Finn trying to fly over to him, then caught him when he couldn’t. “Hey there.”

 

“We… call him Finn,” Sidon explained. “He was almost washed away by the river near the Domain. We took him in but… He’s just a baby, we thought it was best to leave him with his people.”

 

“How did he get all the way up there?,” Teba asked, easily keeping Finn occupied while talking to them.

 

 _We don’t know,_  Link signed, watching the whole scene. Finn didn’t seem to have a problem to integrate here.

 

“Well, I’m grateful that you took care of him,” Teba said. “You did well, we will take care of him here.”

 

At those words Finn seemed to perk up, looking at Teba first, and then walked back to Link to climb into his lap. Without his help he crawled back into the sash that he travelled in, clinging to Link’s tunic.

 

Panicked, he looked at Sidon, it didn’t seem like Finn was going to move.

 

“Hey sweetheart,” Sidon said softly, reaching out to Finn who was eyeing him wearily. “Come here.”

 

After a moment’s hesitation he let Sidon pick him up, and cuddled in his arms instead.

 

“Now, we care for you too, but this is your home,” Sidon explained. “Look, Teba is just like you, he can help you.”

 

Finn gave Teba, who was holding out his arms to carry him, a look Link could only describe as stink eye. Instead he just clung to Sidon tighter, chirping angrily. Teba sighed.

 

“This isn’t going to work.”

 

 _Did we do something wrong?,_  Link signed quickly, deathly afraid they had taken something from this baby they shouldn’t have.

 

“No, I just won’t take him from his family. None of us will.”

 

_Family?_

 

“Yes, the two of you!,” he rolled his eyes at the faces they made, utterly confused for a moment. “Come on, you sorta did okay so far, and Finn is clearly not going anywhere. He’s your son now.”

 

“Our… son…,” Sidon trailed off, looking down at the baby in his arms. “But, can we give him all he needs? We’re not Rito.”

 

“He eats what you eat, he learns speech on his own and flying is just a matter of practice.” When he was met with blank stares, Teba sighed again. “Alright, alright, let’s sit and talk.”

 

While Finn was busy climbing on top of the elder and playing with him, Sidon and Link got a crash course on Rito culture and anatomy. There was much they had to look out for, and many trips back to the village were unavoidable, but in the end they had already known. The three of them were a family. Suddenly they were fathers. Whether a Rito prince for Zora’s Domain was even possible, they hardly cared. This felt right.

 

That night they cuddled together in the hut that they always spent their days in when they were in the village, Finn crawling over their laps to get back into the sash around Link. It resembled the little hammocks that Link had other Rito children sleep in, perhaps that’s why he liked it so much.

 

“So… a family,” Sidon said, trailing off. “That’s what we are now.”

 

“I love you,” Link whispered, feeling proud when he did so without a stutter.

 

As Sidon leaned down to kiss him, and as Finn fell asleep cuddled close to him, everything seemed to click into place. He had gotten married, he had gotten a son he never thought he would have, and the two of them were initiating the change that this world so badly needed. Their kingdoms would thrive again, they would make discoveries that would change the way they lived, and they would ensure that everyone who lived here would do so in safety.

 

It would be hard work, it would mean raising Finn on the road, but they were all willing to do what was necessary to make it work. Already Link loved his son more than he thought he ever could, he would make sure that he would have everything he could ever need. With him right here nestled in his embrace, it didn’t seem so difficult.

 

His adventure wasn’t over. His, Sidon’s, Riju’s, Teba’s, Zelda’s… they had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://valkyrieshepard.tumblr.com).


End file.
